Genesis of a Forbidden Fruit
by underworld-girl
Summary: Sakura hates Konoha thus she runs away to find Sasuke in Sound. But she harbors a dark secret which Akatsuki finds out and captures her. How will she cope living with them...especially with Uchiha Itachi? ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1: Abducted by a decision

**A/N: Well, hello again everyone! I'm so glad to have been able to write a new fanfic. This time is the ever-so-expected ItaSaku one. I finally had the courage to face the challenge of writting it. This will be my biggest work. I won't spoil anything so I'm going to shut up now. Anyhows, this will be an angsty-filled story and I intened to keep eveyrone (esp Itachi) IC. We will have love issues so look foward to it and this story will also have some different twists. Well, I do hope you all enjoy this as much as I have in brainstorming and writting it. **

**Disclaimer: (I'm only going to say this once cuz its too toublesome to say it in every chap...) I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Only characters that belong to me are those who I will specifically create for this story. **

**Chapter 1: **Abducted by a decision

_It happened a year ago._

Sakura rushed through the forest.

_I'm aware of the twelve months that have passed by…_

The grass would make a swooshing sound as Sakura's speed brushed it.

…_but the pain feels as if it happened only yesterday. _

The wind caressed against her face, making her short rosette hair flow back.

_I don't think I'll ever be able to ease this pain…_

Sakura jumped to the nearest tree branch, and started to leap from tree to tree; branch to branch.

The moonlight shinned on the tree canopies and would divide themselves in moonbeams, illuminating the dark surrounding.

_It's all because of Konoha. It's because of them that it happened._

_I hate Konoha…_

_I don't hate my friends. I could never hate them; never._

_What I hate…is Konoha collectively._

_Konoha: the Village Hidden in the Leafs; one of the most prosperous villages; a village with morals, principals and outstanding Shinobis; a village where its Shinobi's kill and yet, maintain their human hearts. _

_That's what Konoha is. _

_Or…that's what it makes us believe._

_At least, the other ruthless villages don't hide what they really are. Konoha is a hypocrite…yea…that's the word: _hypocrite.

_I'm not saying all Konoha is a hypocrite. No. My friends aren't hypocrites. But most of Konoha is. _

_I've lost respect for Konoha._

_They betrayed me. _

_Tsunade betrayed me._

_She betrayed me the most. _

_I have lost respect and admiration I had towards her._

_She was the one who made_ that_ decision. _

_If she hadn't…then_ that_ wouldn't have happened._

_It's all her fault._

Sakura came to a brief stop.

She put her hand in her back pouch and took out her red headband.

The leaf symbol was cut through the middle.

Sakura stared at it; sorrowful eyes yet, full of resent, hate…disappointment.

_I trusted Konoha. I trusted Tsunade…and they all betrayed me._

_I thought Konoha believed in second chances._

_I was wrong._

She clutched the headband tighter and looked forward, frowning, with a strong glare.

_But unlike Konoha, I _do_ believe in it._

_I _will_ get Sasuke-kun back._

**The Next Day**

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune opened the door slowly and cautiously. The door made a small creaking sound; Shizune peeked her head through the small opening.

Tsunade was sitting in front of her desk; elbows resting in it and with her hands covering her face.

Shizune finally entered the office. By the way she saw Tsunade, she realized out what was wrong.

_It is true then…_

"It's my fault Shizune…" Tsunade replied softly, almost whispering. "It's all my fault…"

"No…don't say that Tsunade-sama, you did what you thought was right…" Shizune tried to console her but Tsunade snapped and interrupted her.

"It wasn't the right thing!"

Tsunade's voice broke. She felt as a lump began to form on her throat; hard to swallow away.

"It wasn't the right thing…and now…I've lost Sakura…she'll never come back now….and it was all my fault…this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been such a close-minded fool…I'm the worst…I'm the worst…"

The Godaime lowered her head; with her arms crossed in her desk, she began to sob; mumbling.

Shizune walked towards Tsunade and gently placed her hand on her master's head; caressing her blonde hair in consolation. She wanted to say something, but knew very well that nothing could be said that would comfort Tsunade.

All she could do was watch painfully as her master cried her heart out; full of guilt and hatred towards her own self.

"What? Sakura left!" Ino cried shocked.

"That's right. She left yesterday at night." Shizune replied with a low and reluctant tone; regretting the words she was saying herself.

"Will the Hokage-sama send us to find her?" Hinata asked; with the gentle voice she always had.

"I don't know…" Tsunade's assistant answered.

"This is really unfortunate…Sakura has really put herself and us in a bad situation…" Shikamaru added.

Everyone looked at him attentively.

"Why would you say that?" Ino asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We all know the reason why she left. And because of that, the second she stepped outside of Konoha's gate, she became a missing nin. If the Hokage-sama saendd up to find her, it'll probably be to kill her."

"No! The Hokage-sama would never do that!" Ino snapped in return. She couldn't even think of what will happen if Tsunade ordered her to kill Sakura, her best friend in the world.

"Be real Ino…it's the truth." The genius boy said with a conservative tone. Anyone who didn't know him would speculate that he didn't care about Sakura; thought that wasn't true.

"Both are saying the truth." Kakashi commented.

The head turned to face Kakashi as they listened attentively to what he was about to say.

"Shikamaru is right. Sakura did become a missing-nin and missing nins are hunted by ANBU to be killed. However, this is no ordinary case. We are talking about Sakura here. The Godaime's apprentice; I highly doubt that Tsunade will simply order Sakura to be killed. It will be very unlike her…besides…Tsunade knows better than to give an order such as that…"

Shizune lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Tsunade-sama is very affected by all of this. I don't think she'll be able to take action about this for some time. So for now, could you all please just not come here or say anything about this?"

Kakashi and Shikamaru nodded.

"Sure." Ino said with a firm nod.

"Alright." Hinata added.

"Thank you…" the jet-black haired young woman said with a breaking voice.

After the meeting with Shizune in the Hokage tower, Kakashi decided to head for his apartment.

He sat on his couch pensively about the situation.

_Sakura…I feared you would take this kind of action…_

The Copy-nin rested his elbows on his legs and covered his masked face with his hands.

_What do you plan on doing? What? How do you plan on bringing Sasuke back?_

…

_And more importantly…how will you get there safely?_

_Sakura…I can't lose you too…_

Sakura had been running through the whole night; trying to cover as much ground as she could. That way if Tsunade took measures in hunting her now then she'd be far ahead.

* * *

If only, she had stopped once for a quick rest.

The moonbeams were now substituted by the sunrays; birds chirped; the forest path was now clear.

The rosette missing-nin jumped from branch to branch until she came to a halt.

Sakura took out a map from her backpack.

_Hm…let's see…I'm close to leaving the Konoha grounds. And I _have_ to leave Konoha grounds if I want to keep going. So I can't go to Sound through Konoha. According to the map the closest way is through Waterfall. Easy enough…_

Sakura rolled back her map up and put it in her backpack once more and resumed her journey.

_Don't worry Sasuke-kun…I'll bring you back... I _will_ save you. _

Two black figures flashed through the trees.

Swoosh.

You could hear how their cloaks would brush against the wind; how the leaves sounded when they would rouse them.

Swoosh.

The two figures would jump; first consecutively then without rhythm. However, one was a bit ahead of the other.

"Is she near?" The second figure asked; it sounded like a grown man. His voice was rash, and deep. It would cause anyone to tremble.

"Not quite. But we're close." The first figure replied. His voice sounded younger than the second one; but all the same, his voice was even deeper and darker than the latter's. It was smoother as well; soft. Unlike the other one whose voice was rasher; still if the second figure's voice would cause people to tremble, then the first figure's voice would simply paralyze anyone from intimidation.

* * *

After having a sleepless night, Kakashi decided to go to the Hokage tower. He had to talk to Tsunade; he knew what she was going through but sulking wasn't going to help.

Shizune, however, caught sight of him and stopped him.

"Please Kakashi. I told you to wait until Tsunade-sama felt better."

"I know…but we can't wait. We have to think about what we're going to do with Sakura. I don't doubt that Akatsuki already knows about what happened and I'm sure they are already on the move. With Sakura gone, she's in grave danger." His voice slowly transformed from a solemn one to an agitated one.

Shizune noticed the change and understood it. She hadn't really thought about it but he was right.

"Yes. I- I guess you're right. I hadn't thought of the possibilities of Akatsuki being on the move. Sakura was safe with us but now she's completely vulnerable. And more if she's alone as she is now."

"One thing we're certain of though, is where she's headed." Kakashi commented.

Shizune's eyes narrowed. "Sound; at least we're sure of her course. Well…I'll talk to Tsunade-sama later on. I'll give her some time this morning to recover but we really must take action in this."

Kakashi nodded appreciatively. "Thank you."

* * *

Sakura swished through the branches. However, suddenly she felt a tingling feeling deep inside her; as if someone was trailing her.

But the feeling was transient, so she continued her way through the forest; all the while, keeping her guard up.

Her emerald eyes surveyed the area and she passed through.

_I need to be careful…_

Suddenly, her path was interrupted as a kunai flew right towards her.

Sakura gasped, stunned, but her reflexes quickly ordered her body to dodge the kunai by jumping to the ground.

The kunai missed its target and was know plunged into the tree bark.

But Sakura had no time to investigate it as now a much larger weapon headed her way. It appeared to be a ridiculously large sword. However, the sword had an abnormal form; it was wide, its point was round and it was covered in bandages.

The sword's wielder had jumped from some bushes that were behind the tree.

Sakura quickly reacted and jumped backwards.

"Well, well...quick on her feet. This ought to be interesting." The figure chuckled amusedly with his rash voice.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened as her body trembled from the voice.

She immediately recognized the man in front of her: Hoshigaki Kisame; Akatsuki member. But her next thought was one that caused great fear in her: Kisame was also Uchiha Itachi's partner.

However, despite the fear that had compelled her at the moment, Kisame began to swing his Samehada against the kunoichi. Which, ironically, was in favor of Sakura since it had awoken her from her momentary paralysis.

Kisame began to swing his sword continuously, not giving Sakura a chance to perform any kind of jutsu.

_Shit…this is bad. I can't attack but I can't let myself be hit by his Samehada or else he'll just drain my chakra away._

Sakura began to feet frustrated. She knew she wasn't going anywhere by just dodging Kisame's swings.

So instead, she held her ground as soon as the shark-resembling Akatsuki moved his arm backwards for another attempt to hit Sakura.

Sakura quickly ducked the Samehada, barely rousing her rosette hair, and clutched Kisame's arm tightly.

Kisame let out a loud grunt.

Sakura concentrated her chakra in her fist to punch Kisame but before she could attack, her emerald eyes caught a glimpse of a pair of kunais that were headed towards her.

She had no choice but to let go of Kisame and jump out of the way or be stabbed.

But as soon as she had freed Kisame from her grasp, the rosette kunoichi felt the presence of someone behind her.

"You seem to be more troublesome than expected."

The dark, deep and smooth voice immediately caused a chill in Sakura's body to crawl straight from her toes all the way to her spine until they had reached the top of her body.

Her body felt cold; her legs felt heavy. She could feel herself tremble at the mere sound of the voice.

She slowly turned her head backwards until she saw the man that stood behind her; a tall dark young man, with crimson eyes and with such a killing and dark expression that would paralyze anyone that was caught in them.

"U-Uchiha…I-Itachi…" Sakura said with a trembling voice.

Suddenly, her vision began to look blurry; Itachi's figure started to look foggy, and darkness began to befall on her until she saw no more.

Sakura passed out.

"Man…I didn't know she could have that much strength. Bitch almost broke my wrist." Kisame commented as he held his wrist; the same one Sakura had grabbed.

"Hn. She looks weak." Itachi stared at the young woman. "Kisame, carry her back."

The partner obeyed, and picked the rosette girl from the ground and carried her on his shoulder.

But Itachi's eyes caught a glimpse on a metal object that had fell from Sakura's back pocket when Kisame had picked her up.

Itachi picked up the object.

It was a Konoha headband. But what caught his interest was that the leaf symbol in it was scratched straight in the middle.

_She's a missing-nin?_

_

* * *

_

Shizune stood in front of the door that leads to Tsunade's office. Her onyx eyes narrowed a little, giving off a preoccupied expression.

Reluctantly, her hand reached the door knob and turned it open.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade was apparently in the same way she was yesterday; resting her head in her desk in depression, except that this time she was just sleeping.

"Tsunade-sama. Wake up." Shizune shook her sleeping master's shoulder.

The Godaime groaned.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called out a second time.

Tsunade slowly opened her eyes and looked towards Tsunade. Her bronze eyes were swollen and a bit red. No doubt that she had cried herself to sleep.

_Tsunade-sama…_

Shizune's painful expression came to her onyx eyes once more.

"Shi-Shizune…what time is it…?" Tsunade asked hoarsely.

"It's around noon, Tsunade-sama."

The blonde Hokage remained silent with a zombie-like expression.

"Listen Tsunade-sama, you have to snap out of it. We must take action." Shizune said in a solemn tone with narrowed eyes.

"Sakura has left Konoha, which means that she's all alone. I don't doubt Akatsuki knows about what happened and they will probably be on the lookout for her. We have to do something or else they'll get Sakura."

Tsunade didn't respond.

"We know Sakura's heading to Sound. We must send out an ANBU group to retrieve her. Tsunade-sama." Shizune continued.

The Godaime closed her eyelids and let out a heavy sigh.

"You're right Shizune. We must retrieve Sakura at once. Shizune! Gather everyone up."

Shizune nodded. "Yes Tsunade-sama."

The look in Tsunade's face changed. Even thought her eyes were swollen, they no longer had the lifeless look they did a moment before. Now, they were full of determination; determination in bringing Sakura back.

_I'm sorry Sakura but we must bring you back…I just hope we're not too late._

Fluttering her eyes open, Sakura groaned. She slowly looked around her but something was wrong. She couldn't recognize the place she was in.

* * *

The walls were wooden; there was a small window from which sunlight came in, illuminating the empty room. She noticed she was in a bed; not the comfiest one though.

_Whe-where am I? I don't recognize this._

Then, flashbacks came to her mind; when she had seen Itachi's dark face.

Just remembering that moment caused that same chill crawl up her spine.

_I-I met with Itachi…right…Kisame attacked me and when I was about to punch him, Itachi stepped in. Then…I don't remember anything except everything getting dark…_

_Itachi must've use his Mangekyou sharingan on me to make me pass out and then brought me back here…_

She noticed something else then; she couldn't move her hands freely. When the kunoichi looked down she noticed her hands were tied together by some rope.

Sakura decided that she would need to break them, after all that was child's play for her. However, once she attempted to do so, she found that she couldn't.

Sakura gave a small grunt as she kept trying to break free from the ropes. But they wouldn't make even the slightest signal that they were breaking apart.

_Damn…they must have chakra in them…_

"So you finally figured it out." A voice said from the door.

Sakura immediately recognized that voice. It wasn't Itachi, so it must've been Kisame's.

She turned and looked at him; he was leaning on the door edge.

"Took you long enough."

She gave him a glare, "Release me."

Kisame chuckled in exchange, "You're amusing kunoichi. However we have plans for you. Still, even if I wanted to I couldn't. I didn't tie you up. It was Itachi. I just came to see if you were awake."

Then, the shark-like man turned and left. He gave Sakura one final smirk.

"See you around, kunoichi."

Sakura growled in frustration.

_Dammit! This wasn't supposed to happen! Now everything is ruined! I have to get out of here…somehow…or else I'll never get to Sound. _

The rosette girl looked at her ropes once more.

_Hm…if chakra sealed them, then stronger chakra can break it. _

She made a second attempt to break free, this time using her own chakra.

But she was interrupted with the creaking sound of the opening wooden door.

When Sakura turned to see who it was, her body completely froze. Again, like the first time. Her chakra concentration was lost at that moment and her body began to quietly tremble.

She looked to the stoic looking Itachi with widened emerald eyes as he walked towards her.

Itachi looked at her; he could tell she was frightened merely by the sight of him. But that only caused inside him a feeling of domination, which he had always enjoyed.

"I suggest you stay put. The only reason I tied you so was just in case you woke up and decided to run away. But now that I know you're awake, I see no reason to keep you in ropes."

As soon as Sakura felt the chakra in the ropes disappear, she immediately broke the ropes and in a flash charged at Itachi with a warrior-like cry; preparing a punch.

However, she was stopped by something she felt against her throat. Once she realized it, Itachi already had a kunai at her throat.

The adrenaline she had before was gone, as she felt the cold metal rouse her skin. Her body felt completely cold; she began to tremble once more. The kunoichi tried to swallow but she felt her saliva touch the lump the kunai would in the inside of her skin.

Fear compelled her; she tried shutting her eyes, hoping that this was all just a nightmare and when she opened them it will all go away. But when she did, her fear became worse as she realized the reality of her situation.

"I suggest you know your place cherry blossom. I have your life in my hands." Itachi whispered in her ear. "Don't ever forget that."

His breath caused even more chills throughout Sakura's body as she began to sweat.

Then she slowly felt the cold metal of the kunai distance itself from her throat. After that, she felt Itachi walk towards the door and heard as he closed the door and left.

As soon as the door closed, Sakura's whole body became like jelly and her legs couldn't hold her weight any longer, making her fall down to her knees.

The frightened kunoichi hugged herself, trying to bring back some of the warmth in her body that Itachi had taken away. It was as if he had completely sapped her from all her heat and energy by merely just pointing a kunai at her throat and whispering in her ear.

_What am I gonna do…what am I gonna do…_

After his small confrontation with Sakura, Iatchi headed to the kitchen where he found Kisame sitting down with a bottle of sake.

"So Itachi, when are we gonna take the kunoichi to Leader?" Kisame asked.

"No yet." Itachi bluntly answered.

"Heh? Why not? We got the girl. What do we have to wait for?" The blue-skinned member added puzzled.

"There's no need to hurry." With that said, Itachi left the premises.

"Gah…that Itachi…" Kisame groaned. "What the hell could he want with that kunoichi…?"

* * *

"I've called you all to discuss the matter regarding Sakura's disappearance." Tsunade said.

Tsunade had called out a specific group of jounins to assist her in retrieving Sakura. Among them were Kakashi, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to know something before we proceed." Ino said.

Tsunade gave her a nod, signaling for her to ask whatever question was troubling her.

"Are we to hunt Sakura down to kill her for betraying Konoha and going against your orders?" Ino's sky-blue eyes narrowed a bit as she stared into Tsunade's bronze eyes, awaiting a respond.

If Tsunade affirmed Ino's question then she was going to decline taking part in the mission. She knew Konoha had betrayed her so she didn't resent Sakura for betraying Konoha but she was also aware that Sakura had faith in her, and that she'd never betray her like Konoha, and especially Tsunade, had done.

Shikamaru was going to protest against Ino's questions but Kakashi made a gesture with his hand that told him to stay still and quiet.

Tsunade closed her eyelids, "No. I won't send you to kill her."

Ino sighed in relief. _I'm glad._

"Now…would you let me get on with this?" Tsunade added with a more exasperated tone.

Ino nodded in response.

"Alright, as I was saying…we need to discuss what we're going to do with Sakura. As you all know, Sakura has left Konoha and is headed towards Sound. The problem is that there's no doubt Akatsuki has found out about what happened and they must already be on the look out for Sakura." The Godaime continued with a serious expression.

"That means Sakura is vulnerable to being abducted since she's by herself." Shikamaru commented.

Tsunade nodded, "Exactly, and not only that but even with Sakura's strength, and skills, fighting Akatsuki is out of the question. And more if they travel in pairs."

Kakashi looked down, worried and pensively.

_I'm mostly afraid that she encounters Itachi. And I don't doubt that he's the one after her. I just hope that she's safe and we aren't too late…_

"What are your orders Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

"You're all to go to Suna and inform the Kazekage of our present situation. I've already sent a message bird to Suna so they are awaiting you at the moment. Inform him, so that he can help us in any way possible. Once you do, go find Sakura and bring her back here; even if she refuses. She knows the danger she's putting herself into but she must be brought to safety. It might be hard considering the situation she has gone through here but that's exactly why I've called you five, since you're the only people she trusts. Perhaps you can reason with her better than I ever could."

Tsunade's voice began to have a regretful tone; one that showed signs of resent towards herself.

"In any case, you're all to head out an hour from now. Get ready and good luck."

"Yes!" The five ninjas replied.

* * *

**A/N: First chap is done. I'm guessing you're all wondering what exactly happend on "that" day. Well...bad news. I won't be saying this until later chaps. I will give some subtle hints so try and see if you can guess by the time I finally reveal it. (evil grins). Truth be told, this is one of my fav parts from this fic. Oh the suspense! hehe. But yea, I hope you all enjoyed this. There will be so much much more waiting for Itachi and Sakura. Well, please Read & Review! Thank you all!**

* * *

**Title:** Genesis of a Forbidden Fruit


	2. Chapter 2: Laws, Fate and the Rain

**A/N: Here's chap 2! This first chaps will be uploaded fast because I've already written them. I just wanted to make sure that they were perfect before uploading them. In any case, enjoy! **

**I forgot about this on the first chap...special thanks to Lady Hanaka who's my wonderful beta for this story. Much candy to her!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Laws, Fate and the Rain**

Sakura was sitting in her bed, hugging her legs. She looked around the room; the walls had no decoration, there were no shelves or drawers or desks, not even chairs; it was just the bed and a window. It was so empty that the room appeared big even though it really wasn't, and the emptiness of the room only added to its depressing atmosphere.

But all was interrupted when the door opened by none other than Itachi. Sakura gulped as she saw the man enter; how could she ever forget that face? Just seeing him made her flinch.

"I've come to tell you the rules that will determine whether or not you keep your life…so listen well." He said with a monotone.

"I know you plan on escaping so I'll tell you right now that it will be futile. I've got a keen lock on your chakra so even if you are this weak I can still sense you. You are not to leave this room unless I tell you otherwise which will be for the necessary business such as bathroom use. Your food will be brought to you by Kisame. That is all. I'll repeat this for the last time: following these rules will determine whether you keep your life or not."

Sakura couldn't really do anything besides hear his words and tremble at the very sound of each of them. His voice was so dark, monotonous, stoic and deep; you couldn't really tell through his words what he was thinking.

Itachi's crimson eyes did not leave Sakura's emerald ones even for a second. If she were to say what really scared her the most of Itachi, she'd say it was his eyes; his crimson sharingan eyes; eyes that had such a deadly look in them; eyes that had the word "death" written in them. After all, she wasn't new to the fact that Itachi had the Mangekyou sharingan and she knew the power it had and how the victim of such was to enter a world of pain and even death.

She feared falling victim to those eyes.

Itachi could easily notice her fear and he enjoyed it. It only showed how weak she was.

"Hn. What a weakling." With that he merely turned and left.

Sakura began to breathe heavily; as if she had no energy left in her.

_What am I gonna do? I don't think I can stand being here…with Itachi…_

She shivered as she remembered the way Itachi stared at her.

_That man…how will I be able to handle living with him…? After all, he's the cause of Sasuke-kun's pain…and if he hadn't done what he did…Sasuke-kun wouldn't have left and then…_that_ wouldn't have happened…_

The expression in her eyes changed; now they had a melancholic look in them. She had remembered the pain that she'd never be able to forget nor ease; a pain that hurt her immensely in her heart.

* * *

"Hurry up you guys! We have to get to Suna as fast a possible!" Ino said desperately

Ever since the mission had begun she had been hurrying everyone up, and Shikamaru was starting to get irritated.

He gritted his teeth and sighed, annoyed, before stopping.

"Come on! We—" Suddenly, Ino felt like her whole body freeze; she couldn't move.

"What the hell…?" Ino strained. "I-I can't move…"

Everyone looked down and noticed that Ino's shadow had an unusual length that reached all the way to Shikamaru's own shadow. He had used the Kagemane Jutsu.

"Che. You're so troublesome."

"Wha-what's your problem Shikamaru? Release me! We can't waste time!" the blonde medic-nin cried.

"That's exactly the problem." Shikamaru returned.

"Shikamaru." Kakashi called softly.

The boy looked at him.

"Release Ino." The Copy-nin turned to Ino. "Ino, listen to what Shikamaru has to say."

Both of the quarreling ninjas nodded in agreement; Shikamaru released Ino from his jutsu and Ino's shadowed return to its normal size.

"Fine. Talk." Ino said dryly.

"Listen Ino, I understand you are frustrated and worried about Sakura-san. We all are and I hope as much as you that she is safe and we get to her safely. But you have to stay calm. If you don't then you'll lose focus on what really matters, which is to get to Suna. After that, we worry on finding Sakura-san but we can't lose time worrying about things that are not our priority right now. Understand?"

Ino's sky-blue eyes glared at Shikamaru; scoffed and looked away. She knew he was right; and she hated it when he was right because it was almost every time.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's keep going." Kakashi said.

The Konoha shinobi resumed their journey throughout the forest; quickening their pace.

"Um…Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata softly called out.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Sakura-chan will be alright?"

"I don't know. I hope so. Sakura's strong, she can defend herself." Kakashi answered grinning. However, his eyes lowered and took a more worried expression.

_Unless she meets with Akatsuki…I don't think she'd be able to handle them, let alone Uchiha Itachi._

"I do hope Sakura-san is safe. However, we still must keep in mind that if something does happen to her she brought it upon herself." Shikamaru added.

Ino stopped right in her tracks. As soon as the rest of the team noticed that she had halted, they did the same wondering why Ino had taken such an action.

The young woman turned and glared at Shikamaru with angry and upset eyes. She walked towards him.

Slap.

Hinata softly gasped.

Shikamaru had his head turned, eyes wide and his left cheek began to take a red color. He looked straight at Ino's sky-blue eyes which began to brim with tears.

"How could you say such a thing?"

"It's the truth Ino. We need to be realistic here. Like I said, I hope she's safe but we must also consider the possibilities that she could have been abducted by Akatsuki. And if she was, it is a shame but you perfectly know it was her own fault. After all, there was no need for her to take such a rash and dangerous decision as the one she did. She knew the dangers that lay by taking such action." The genius boy replied with a solemn face.

"Don't say that! Shut up!" Ino cried and was about to slap Shikamaru again but someone clutched her hand before it connected with her comrade's cheek.

"That's enough Ino." Kakashi said seriously.

"Kakashi-sense is right Ino. You need to calm down. And I agree with Shikamaru. In a way, Sakura-san did bring this upon herself. If she hadn't taken that decision then she wouldn't worry about Akatsuki and probably our worries would just be to find her safely. But that's not the case and we need to be real and consider the possibilities that Akatsuki has already found her." Neji spoke.

Ino pouted and glared at him, "How can you all say that? How can you blame Sakura for making that decision? It's…it's not her fault! It's not! She…"

Ino began to sob, "She…she wasn't thinking…she…Sakura...that idiot wasn't thinking…"

Kakashi released her hand; Ino covered her face and began to cry.

Hinata waked towards the crying Ino and hugged her, "We understand Ino-chan. We're also upset about Sakura-chan's decision which is why there is a possibility that she could've been captured. But also, she could still be free. And that's why we have to get to Suna so then we can find Sakura-chan; don't worry, we'll surely find her and bring her back."

Ino wiped her tears with the back of her right hand and grinned; content about Hinata's words; she was absolutely right. "Thank you, Hinata-chan."

"Ino-san, we will find Sakura-san. Even if she was captured we'll find her and get her back. Whatever fate brings us we'll fight it and save her." Neji added.

"See Ino? We're all with you on this. We all want to save Sakura." Kakashi said as he smiled at her.

Ino nodded, relieved that her friends supported her in this issue. She realized she had snapped and that her preoccupation towards Sakura's well-being and her friends' rationalization about the issue had gotten the best of her. She agreed to what they all said and she was also as determined as them to bring Sakura back. She'd die for her best friend.

"Well…now that we've all come to an apparent agreement let's hurry up. We've wasted enough time." Shikamaru said.

"Um…Shikamaru…" Ino called out.

The boy turned.

"I'm sorry…" Ino was looking away as she said that.

"Don't sweat it." He smirked at her.

And thus, the Konoha ninjas resumed their journey to Suna. All eyes were determined, strong and focused into their one true goal; they were all prepared to face everything that stood in their way; even if saving Sakura meant death, they would all gladly and without hesitation welcome it. They were Sakura's only true and real friends in Konoha and they would certainly not make her lose faith in them nor betray her.

* * *

"Here's your food kunoichi. Eat!" Kisame ordered; ever since Sakura was abducted Itachi had put him in charge of giving Sakura her meals. However, Sakura had refused every single one of them, thus making Kisame's patience shorten.

"Hmph. I won't." Sakura looked away with a proud face.

Kisame growled, "Why you…you're really stretching my patience more than you should kunoichi…"

Sakura looked at him, giving him a challenging shine and looked away once more.

"Alright that's it! I've had enough with you!" Kisame threw the metal tray a loaf of bread, and fruits salad; making a clanking sound and stormed outside the room, slamming the door.

"Sheesh…as if I'll take food from them." Sakura scoffed.

The young kunoichi stood up from her bed and walked towards the small window; it was a sunny; a prefect day to be out. The birds chirped; the wind blew against the grass and the huge beautiful tree that was near her window making them sing along with the birds; all of that made it seem as if the world outside the wooden walls in her room was an unreachable dream.

Sakura gently placed her hand against the glass window; her emerald eyes shining with a nostalgic look.

_Will I ever get out of here? I have no chance of escaping. If I do, Itachi and Kisame will notice quickly and get me, but…if I don't escape soon then… I might be too late to save Sasuke-kun…_

Frustration compelled her once more. She cursed herself for being as weak as to not being able to defend herself from Itachi and allowing herself to be captured. If she had been stronger then probably she would've been able to elude him and manage to reach Sound. But now, she was far from her destination in a place she didn't know, among people…no…among murderers where her life was continuously face-to-face with death.

Itachi noticed the way Kisame entered the kitchen mumbling and cursing.

"Did the girl eat?" Itachi asked; however there was no sign of care in his tone. It was merely just a question.

Kisame opened the cupboard and took a bottle of sake and a small cup, still with an annoyed expression.

"Damn bitch refuses to eat. I've already lost my patience with her! You take care of her Itachi!" With that said he sat on the chair opposite to Itachi and began to drink.

Itachi quietly stood up, and left the kitchen without a word.

He headed towards Sakura's room which was the last one in the hallway at the right; his room was right in front.

Itachi opened the door and saw Sakura in front of the window, lost in thought. She hadn't heard him enter, which surprised him because every time she would hear footsteps come closer she would get paranoid.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

His impeccable voice startled Sakura, making her gasp, turn, and lean against the wall, frightened.

"Thought you might want to know that there will be two more Akatsuki's to come." Itachi smirked. "So you might want to be careful when you sneak out at night to get some food."

Sakura emerald eyes widened and softly gasped.

_How…did he know?_

"No one in their right senses would refuse to eat after 4 days. Besides, you may have lost most of your chakra but I can still sense you easily." He added again with the smirk; the smirk that only showed amusement in the domination he had over Sakura.

"Now, I'm going to bring you some food and you _are_ going to eat it whether you want to or not."

Itachi was just about to turn away when Sakura's words stopped him.

"I won't eat it."

The elder Uchiha slowly turned.

Sakura flinched a bit at the glance of Itachi's sharingan eyes but she swallowed her momentary fear away.

"I may be your prisoner but I refuse to lower myself as to look like a desperate, helpless creature whose only hope is meal time."

She glared at him with shinning and challenging emerald eyes though she didn't have the slightest idea as to how she even dared to look at Itachi like that. Any glare is a sign of challenge to Itachi and she had just done it.

_Shit…now he's going to kill me…_

But to her surprise, Itachi instead walked towards her. Each step Itachi took forward was a step she could take backwards; however it didn't take her much to be cornered at the wall.

The more Itachi came closer, the more frightened Sakura would feel and the more she trembled. In fact, he was the only person that had ever caused this much fear in Sakura. It was just something Itachi had in the atmosphere that surrounded him that would make him look so big, dark and dangerous which made her only shrink, insignificant and weak.

He came closer to her face and cupped her chin; he looked into her wide opened and frightened emerald eyes; he then leaned; his cheek brushing against hers. She felt that chill crawl up her body; her blood began to flush as well.

"I suggest you stay quiet if you're only going to be like this whenever I come close to you cherry blossom." Itachi softly whispered in Sakura's ear.

She hated the sensation his breath would cause in her body; she wasn't really sure what it was exactly but it was unpleasant and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Now…you _will_ eat what I'll bring you." Itachi continued. "Don't forget that I hold your life in my hands."

Then, he backed away and gave her a malicious smirk before leaving her room.

Once more, Sakura felt weak and cold. She slid down to the floor and hugged herself, trying to recuperate the warmth in her body.

_Dammit…why…why is it that I end up feeling like this every time he gets near me? Why…why am I so weak when I'm with him…?_

_

* * *

_

The Konoha team finally arrived in Suna. They were greeted by the guards and escorted to the Kazekage's tower by Temari and Kankuro, where Gaara was waiting for them. They quickly informed him of the present situation.

"I can't believe Sakura-san would run away from Konoha…" Temari commented, gaping.

"Yea. She's not the kind of person who would take such an action." Kankuro added.

"This is grave indeed." Gaara said. "You say that Sakura's destination is Sound, correct?"

"Yes. That is correct Kazekage-sama." Kakashi answered.

The Kazekage stood pensively in his chair, thinking of what could be done to aid Konoha. He did not want to help just because Konoha were allies, but also because he appreciated Haruno Sakura; Gaara also wanted to help because his friend was in danger.

"Very well, I'll send a team to look for Akatsuki hideouts. If Haruno-san has been abducted and we find her, we'll let you know of her location. I'll also have a group of ninjas to be on the lookout in nearby areas for any suspicious movement or if Haruno-san is spotted."

The Konoha ninjas bowed in gratitude, "Thank you Kazekage-sama."

"May I suggest we stay the night here and think on how we are going to approach Sound? That way we can rest to recover the time we spent getting here and we'll be in much better shape to deal with what lies ahead of us." Neji suggested.

Ino wanted to object since resting here would only mean that their search for Sakura would be delayed for a day but she saw the truth and reason in Neji's words.

Both Shikamaru and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Yes. We should stay." Kakashi commented.

"Well in that case, I'll escort you to a place you can stay." Temari said with a grin as she opened the door and the Konoha team exited the office.

"Gaara, do you think Sakura-san will be found?" Kankuro asked once everyone had left.

"I hope so. I do not blame her for taking such a decision. I know I will feel that way as well if something like that ever happened to me. Besides, she will not be at peace unless she accomplishes what she left to do, which is to find Uchiha Sasuke. All we can do is hope that she will be safely found and that she can be saved from her pain and loneliness." Gaara answered with a gentle voice.

* * *

Itachi was in his lying in his bed; hands behind his head. It was night; the moonbeams went through the window in Itachi's room, illuminating it. It wasn't as empty as Sakura's. It had a bed, a drawer opposite to the bed, and a shelf with some books.

He lay pensively thinking about a subject that he still couldn't believe himself: about Sakura.

He remembered the way she looked when she was looking outside the window. For some reason, and a reason he didn't know nor cared to know, that specific image was carved in his mind.

The way the sunrays worked in favor of Sakura's appearance as if they were made for her. Her rosette hair looked so glossy when the sun shined in them, her skin looked white and smooth, but her eyes where something that caught his peculiar interest; they seemed to shine and gleam like a gem. It was as if she were dreaming, hoping; about what? He did not care. But there was one thing he did know: it made her look innocent.

And that innocence popped into his mind another question that was troubling him: how can someone as her be the one?

But his stream of thoughts came to a stop when Kisame knocked on his door.

"Hey Itachi. I think we should go now."

"Hn." Itachi replied.

He closed his eyes as he remembered his thoughts regarding Sakura. But this time, he considered them an eye sore.

_Foolish thoughts._

The wooden door slowly opened; not a sound was made.

Itachi quietly entered the silent room; it wasn't dark because of the moonlight that shined through the window.

He walked towards Sakura's bed; she was sleeping soundly. His crimson sharingan eyes stared at her. Gently, he removed the sheet from her. It was still for him difficult to believe that such a weak person was not only the one they've been searching for but a missing-nin as well.

However, despite her obvious weakness he could not deny that she roused some interest in him. He had a lot of questions, and she was the person that held all his answers. But truthfully, what Sakura had the word 'contradiction' in herself.

_Weak, and yet strong enough to be the one; interesting and yet…not worth anyone's time._

His eyes traveled across her body; studying it. He noticed the bulge that formed in her chest; her arms looked skinny, perhaps because she hadn't eaten properly these past days. Her legs had now taken a more woman look, they were certainly not skinny; and her top was tight enough for her curves to be noticeable; the way her face look when she was sleeping was...angelic, if anything. As if she was at peace; no one would suspect that she was being held against her will here.

She had indeed grown physically, he could not deny. The first time he had seen her she had more of a child-like appearance. However, two things remained the same: her innocence and fragility. She may have been able to grow in many aspects of her body but these two things were apparently ones that she would not be able to change.

But as he kept thinking about her innocence and the fact that she was his prisoner, it made him grow a strange feeling inside of him; a feeling of possessiveness.

One thing that consoled him was that she'd never dare to escape. She was aware of her situation and he had her in the palm of his hand. He could make her do whatever he wanted and she knew better than to refuse. He liked the domination he had over her and wanted more. Just thinking about it made him feel the desire to want her. That thought however, started to become more desirable to him. Of course, how could he forget that this was the same girl his younger brother was so infatuated with?

_I'm curious to know…how a cherry blossom tastes like._

A dark smile appeared; Sasuke didn't have to be the only person to steal her heart away.

_Cherry blossom, you are _my_ property and you _will_ be mine one day. The plans can be postponed for a while. I _will_ steal you heart and I _will_ take possession of it. Just you wait and see._

Sakura strained her eyes before waking up; but something inside of her jolted making her gasp and sit straight in the bed.

Something inside her felt strange, uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what it was but one thing was for sure, she didn't like how it made her feel. Sakura took her sheet off her and looked at her body. Seeing that it was the same as it was when she went to sleep made her sigh, relieved.

However, she felt as if someone had been watching her. Immediately, only one name came into her mind.

_I-Itachi...?_

Just thinking that Itachi could've entered her room and done God knows what made her shiver. All the possible things Itachi could've done to her flooded her mind; just imagining them gave her goose bumps.

She hugged herself.

_I-I don't understand…he has already captured me and yet…I'm still here. They should've already dealt with me. _

_Just…just what would he want with me…?_

The rosette prisoner gently placed her right ear against the door.

Silence.

Not a sound signaling movement outside her prison door was heard.

_Strange; then...Kisame and Itachi aren't here? Wait. If they aren't here then...maybe I could try and escape. _

_Yes. I have to. This is my chance. If I don't then God knows when I'll have another chance._

_Finally, now I can continue to look for Sasuke-kun._

She slowly and cautiously opened the door. She peeked looking around the hallway. No one was in sight.

To be safer, Sakura decided to conceal the little of her chakra she had left. She had regained a bit more than when she arrived here, but it was still not enough for it to help her in any kind of combat.

But she suddenly heard some noise that came from the kitchen; it sounded like clanking metal.

_Damn! Someone's here!_

Desperately looking for an escape, Sakura entered a strange room.

But the room wasn't as empty as hers. She had expected from her own room that hers was a preview of what every room in the house was. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

The room was small however. It had a small bed, a drawer opposite of it and a shelf with some books. She couldn't make out whose room it was. But what caught her interest was the window.

She walked towards it and noticed that it wasn't like the window in her room. Unlike hers, this window could be opened.

_Perfect._

Sakura smirked; she lifted the window. It was lighter than she could've imagined it to be. Lucky for her, the gap of the opened window was big enough for her to go through it.

Once free from her prison, she looked behind it.

_Good riddance. I do hope I never get to see those bastards again, especially Itachi._

She quietly walked through the short grass, making sure that she didn't make the slightest noise.

Once she thought she'd reached a reasonable distance from the house, she began to run. However, she suddenly bumped into someone and fell down.

"Ow..." Sakura rubbed her backside. But her emerald eyes widened as she realized what had happened. She turned her head frightened as she saw the figure in front of her. It had the dreaded attire that was the source of Sakura's present fear: a black cloak with red clouds.

A thunder roared before rain began to pour.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The first cliffy! Don't worry...this won't be the last one. (smiles) So what you think? I'm really liking the tension between Itachi and Sakura. Hey...Itachi's our "bad" guy (I don't really consider him bad or evil...), we can't really have the atmosphere to be all calm and peaceful. But I'll say this much, the sexual tension will be greater as the story progresses. This is nothing. lol Well...still wondering why Akatsuki really wants Sakura? Well, keep wondering. I won't say just yet. So yea, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please Read & Review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Witness to confusion

**A/N: Chap 3 is here. Yay! Now we're going to get introduced to two new members. woohoo! I do plan on introducing the rest of the Akatsuki members...but to each their time, ne? **

**Thanks Lady Hanaka for betaing! Much candy to her!**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 3:

Witness to confusion

Sakura's whole body began to tremble with fear. She was now face-to-face with an Akatsuki member, while trying to run away. She couldn't see his face due to the hat that shadowed it, but she prayed that it wasn't Itachi because if it were, then she'd surely die.

However, when the man spoke his voice wasn't Itachi's. The man's voice was deep, and smooth like Itachi's but it didn't sound dark or stoic. It sounded young, lively and attractive.

"So you're the girl, yeah." the man said.

Sakura stared at him, still afraid that he might tell Itachi that she had tried to escape.

The man looked down at her, "You know, what you're trying to do is very risky, yeah."

The rosette girl gulped. She couldn't see very well due to the rain, but she could define a few of the man's physical aspects. She noticed that from his hat there was blonde hair covering the right part of his face while the left eye was exposed. The latter had a clear color; however she could not define what color it was.

The man stared at her silently and his eyes trailed her body up and down, making Sakura feel uncomfortable thus backing away a little.

"Well, I think we should both get back to the house. After all, I don't think you'll be going anywhere now, yeah. Besides, Itachi said to keep an eye on you and honestly, I don't really want to get myself in trouble with him if he found out that you ran away." The men walked passed Sakura. "Heh. Don't worry, I won't tell Itachi anything if you just come inside, yeah."

Sakura looked at him, completely bewildered.

_He-he's helping me?_

"So, you plan on staying there and catching a cold or do you want me to carry you?" The man added; Sakura noticed he had a small grin on his face. But, unlike how Itachi's would look, this one didn't have a sinister appearance.

Sakura stood up and went inside with the Akatsuki member. Although she was still afraid of what he could do.

In the kitchen, there was an Akatsuki member drinking a glass of water. He had short crimson hair, and crimson eyes as well; he also had a child-like face. As he heard footsteps near where he was, the man looked up.

The blonde member appeared with a soaking wet Sakura beside him.

"What's going on Deidara?" he asked as his crimson eyes looked at Sakura. She quickly looked away.

"We just bumped into each other outside, yeah." Deidara replied.

"Hm. Girl, you are aware that this has been a fortunate day for you. If Itachi had been the one you 'bumped' into then you would surely be in a lot of trouble right now" the man said.

Sakura remained silent, still avoiding eye contact.

The crimson haired man looked at Sakura like Deidara had.

"Deidara go and put fresh towels in the bathroom for the girl and something to wear."

Deidara nodded, "Hm."

Sakura stood in the same spot as Deidara passed by. She had already played her cards wrong; she had been found out escaping and was now with the two Akatsuki members that Itachi himself had warned her about. She was now afraid that the slightest movement from her would put her in an even worse position to the one she was now.

The man noticed it.

He closed his eyes and smirked, "You are frightened that I might tell Itachi about this, are you not?"

Sakura turned and looked at him. The way he smirked at her reminded her a bit of Itachi; to her it showed that he was truly going to tell Itachi that she had tried to run away.

Acting by reflex, she bowed. "Please! Please don't tell Itachi. I...I beg of you...please..."

_Oh God...what the hell am I doing? This is Akatsuki we're talking about! Begging won't work. He'll surely tell Itachi and then...he'll...he'll punish me..._

The man merely looked at Sakura's desperate self as she bowed at him.

Finally, he answered, "Itachi gave me orders to be in charge of you. However...I think I can overlook this little situation if you stay put as you ought to be. Now go and get yourself dry."

The kunoichi looked at him puzzled. Of all the things he could've said she surely wasn't expecting this. What she was prepared was for him to enjoy her desperation and tell her that she's to suffer the consequences of her disobedience. Yet, this was far from being it.

_What? He's...he's letting me go...like the other guy? I-I don't get it..._

"Go before I change my mind. Or do you need an escort?"

Sakura swallowed and shook her head; thus leaving the kitchen area.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror as she gently rubbed the towel through her face and body.

The events from later were still present and she was still confused about the whole thing.

_I don't understand. Both of them helped me. They said they weren't going to say anything to Itachi, but why? Why would they do that? I mean...I'm their prisoner. I-I just...just don't get any of this..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey girl, just wanted to tell you that on the floor there's something you can wear while your clothes get dry. It's my spare Akatsuki cloak so it will be a bit big for you but it's all I can offer, yeah." Deidara said.

"Oh um...i-it's ok." Sakura replied.

This was the first time Deidara had heard Sakura speak. Because of the door he couldn't really hear her voice well but it sounded very gentle. But little did he know that her voice had begun to slowly awaken something inside of him.

Sakura put on the cloak. It really was big.

She looked at herself in the mirror again, this time with the cloak on. She felt uneasy as her emerald eyes trailed down, looking at her attire. She was wearing the clothes of a murderer...hell, she even looked like one just by wearing the cloak. Sakura wondered if the cloak's had blood stench in them so she sniffed it. To her surprise, the blood smell was no where to be found. If she could describe the scent it would be fresh, like the grass. She closed her eyes and smelled it more thoroughly.

_Strange. How it smells so fresh and yet, who knows how much blood it has been covered in before._

Once she was done in the bathroom, Sakura headed straight to her room. Back in her empty room, she walked to the window; again to just stare at the view. To her, it was the only refreshing thing in the house. It was still mortifying to look at the freedom outside her wooden walls, but at the same time it made her dream a little and just forgets about everything; at least for that moment.

Her eyes took a sorrowful expression.

_Sasuke-kun...I'm sorry but...I can't go to you now. I-I hope you can wait for me...but I _will_ go to you and save you if it's the last thing I do. _

_

* * *

_

"How much farther until we reach Sound?" Neji inquired.

"Not sure. But it shouldn't be too long. After all, we've been going the long way to avoid any unwanted confrontations." Kakashi answered.

After their stay in Suna, the Konoha ninjas had decided to head for Sound in their quest for finding Sakura; all with the hopes that she was safe, but little did they know that she was far from that.

"We need to think of what we're going to do once we do find her. I don't doubt that she will refuse to come willingly with us." Shikamaru commented.

"I fear that too." Hinata added. "But…what will we do if that happens?"

"We'll just beat some sense into her or something…you know Forehead girl…once she has made her mind about something no one can make her do otherwise." Ino said; the expression in her eyes changing to a worried one. She was positive that Sakura wouldn't go back to Konoha with them easily.

"Perhaps we could reach an agreement with her. As long as she goes to Sound and gets Uchiha back then her purpose for leaving in the first place would be accomplished, correct? So after that, what else is left for her to do but return?" Neji explained.

"But Neji-nii-san, Sakura has become a missing-nin. Maybe she thinks she won't be able to return. Maybe…she plans on getting Sasuke back and then leaving…forever…" Hinata said with a reluctant tone.

Utter silence overwhelmed the atmosphere as the young ninjas continued their odyssey, thinking about Hinata's words.

"In any case, as much as I fear the truth in Hinata's words Neji's suggestion is good." Shikamaru broke the silence. "The only reason Sakura truly left Konoha was to find Sasuke. All we have to do is get to Sound and we'll find her. Perhaps we can help her; if we do then she will be more willing to cooperate with us and come back. If we try to stop her now, she'll only resist. We must really avoid confronting her. It will make our distance even greater."

"Then it's settled. We'll do exactly that. After all, Tsunade-sama didn't really specify us how we are to bring Sakura back, as long as we do." Kakashi said.

_Sakura…if finding Sasuke and saving him is what will make you happy and what will ease your loneliness…then I'll help you; we all will. The only thing we want for you Sakura…is that you smile again. Just be safe until we get there to help you._

_

* * *

_

"Why the hurry Itachi? We never really hurry when we go to see Leader. Heh. Not that I'm complaining. The sooner we get rid of the annoying bitch the better. After all, I was just about to chop her annoying head off." Kisame commented.

Itachi remained silent. He didn't really feel the need to comment on that.

"Meh." The shark-like man rolled his eyes. Even if he had been this much time as Itachi's partner, he still couldn't completely read him. And he could not deny that there were times were Itachi's quiet and stoic personality would exasperate him.

It didn't really took them long to reach Leader's base though.

"You're earlier than expected, but no matter." Leader said with this deep tone. "Now tell me, have you found the girl?"

"We've managed to get a track of her." Itachi answered.

Kisame obliquely looked at him, surprised by what Itachi had said.

"I see. So you still have not found her. Well, it's only a matter of time, right? Once you have found her bring her to me, understand?"

Itachi nodded; Kisame did too.

"You're both dismissed."

Once the two Akatsuki members were outside of the base and sure that Leader could not hear them, Kisame talked to Itachi with a scowling tone.

"What was that all about? Why did you lie to Leader? You and I both know we found the girl and that she's with us. Why the hell did you said that 'we've got track of her'? Huh?"

Itachi glanced at him.

The partner gritted his shark-like teeth in frustration, "Just what the hell do you want with that girl Itachi?"

"That is none of your business Kisame. Our plans will go on, they will just be postponed. But my reasons are ones that do not concern you." The Uchiha bluntly said with a subtle glare.

"Gah! Fine! Do whatever you want with the bitch. Just don't get me killed." Kisame groaned.

Knock knock.

Sakura opened the door and saw Deidara.

This was the first time she had taken a good look at him. His eyes were sky-blue; his hair was long, blonde and smooth-looking. He had a long bang covering his right eye; much like Ino's and part of his hair on top was in a pony-tail, leaving the rest to freely cascade behind him. She'd dare say he was very handsome and unlike Itachi, he didn't have that deadly look in him which gave her a small feeling of comfort.

Deidara's situation was the same as Sakura's; this was the first time he had taken a good look at her. Her height was smaller than he had imagined; her hair was glossy looking despite the fact that she hadn't had the chance to treat it well; but what captivated him were her emerald eyes. Both her hair and her eyes were highlighted by the black of the cloak and the red clouds; it suited her. He'd dare say she was attractive.

After studying Sakura, his eyes traveled across the empty room.

"Have you been locked in here this whole time, yeah?" he finally said.

Sakura nodded.

But before anything, Deidara had already left, leaving Sakura more confused that she could've been.

_Great. I think I'm going to need a counselor after this turn of events. _

In the kitchen area, Deidara met with Sasori while he prepared some food, apparently for Sakura.

"Hey Sasori no danna. I was thinking...perhaps we could have Sakura eat with us."

"Out of the question. I am to follow Itachi's orders and he specifically told me not to let the girl out unless it was for bathroom use." Sasori answered, however he was not looking at Deidara.

"Come on Sasori no danna, yeah. I just went into her room and it's very empty and...depressing... I don't think it'll do her good to be locked in that room every day as she has been up till now. If she gets out a bit it will help her emotionally and she'll be more willing to cooperate, don't you think yeah?"

Sasori paused what he was doing and sighed, "You know, Itachi also told me that you weren't allowed in her room. I see why now. But what you say could be right. So I believe we can make an exception and allow her to join us."

Deidara smirked for his triumph but Sasori stopped him before leaving, "Deidara."

The blonde member turned.

"Do not forget our plans." Sasori said with a warning tone.

Deidara did not make a gesture or sign that he had heard but Sasori did not really need one. He knew Deidara had heard him.

Back in Sakura's room, Deidara entered, "I already talked to Sasori-danna, yeah. So it's ok. You can join us, yeah."

She looked at his small grin with curiosity. She'd certainly never expected a grin like that from an Akatsuki member.

The blond man made a gesture in the door that signed Sakura to exit the room. She was at first bewildered by the whole thing that she didn't really know how to react. It took her no more than a few seconds before she moved and went out of her room freely for the first time.

* * *

The two black figures flashed through the forest.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped in his tracks; Kisame followed.

"What's wrong?"

"I sense some chakras nearing." Itachi commented monotonously.

"Do you recognize any of them?" Kisame added.

After a few seconds, Itachi answered, "One; Hatake Kakashi's."

The blue-skinned missing-nin smirked, "Well then, I've been bored this past days. I sure hope the Konoha ninjas can entertain me for a while."

Itachi narrowed his sharingan eyes.

_I won't let them find her._

_

* * *

_

Without resting, the Konoha ninjas kept leaping through the trees in search of their disappeared friend. They traveled day and night, making sure that not a second was lost in their own needs but rather in Sakura's. But their quest came to a halt, when they were suddenly attacked.

A huge sword headed straight towards them, dividing the group as they dodged.

"Wha-what was that?" Ino cried breathing heavily from the fright.

Kakashi looked at the sword that had stuck in the tree bark. His onyx eye widened in fear as he immediately recognized whose the giant bandaged sword's owner was.

However, he didn't have time to warn his comrades as a shadowed figure walked from the bushes of the forest.

"I'm glad you all managed to dodge that. It would certainly have been a shame to have chopped all your heads off; that would be no fun."

Kisame appeared.

The Konoha ninjas caught their guard as they looked with strong and fearless eyes at the shark-like man.

_Akatsuki!_

"So nice to see you again, Kakashi." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Everyone, do not let your guard down. Get ready to fight." Kakashi said. With that said, everyone took their fighting stand. Shikamaru and Ino prepared to work together as always while Neji and Hinata took the Gentle Fist stance.

Kisame smirked with amusement, "Heh. I hope you brats can entertain me enough."

He then charged at Neji and Hinata with his Samehada in hand. The Hyuuga cousins dodged his swings with the grace that the Gentle Fist provided in their movements. Hinata made an attempt to hit Kisame, but he saw it coming and merely jumped.

While in the air he looked behind him as he noticed someone engaging towards him; it was Neji who was prepared to perform his signature Eight Trigrams Palm. The shark-resembling Akatsuki quickly realized that he could not dodge it but instead, and acting by reflex, he put his Samehada in frond of him as a shield.

Neji cried with excruciating pain as his fingers pressed against the deadly surface of Kisame's sword.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata exclaimed as she saw Neji fall to his knees and groan in pain.

She was about to go towards him but noticed that Kisame was heading straight towards her with his sword. But his actions where stopped by Kakashi as he stood in front of him with a kunai holding against the Samehada; both ninjas took a jump backwards thus distancing from each other.

The Hyuuga heiress quickly went to her cousin's aid as she saw the trail of blood that leaked from his hand and dripped onto the ground.

Shikamaru and Ino stood at one end of the battlefield, planning a way to aid their comrades.

"Ino, we need you to use your Shintenshin. I'll try and hold him with my Kagemane. I'll wait until the appropriate time comes so he won't notice and once I get him, you do your thing."

"Alright." Ino nodded.

Kisame and Kakashi looked at each other; Kakashi with a glare and Kisame with a smirk.

The blue-skinned man charged at Kakashi with his sword; the Copy-nin dodged it by jumping and performing a fast series of hands signs.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu."

Kisame jumped, flipping backwards as he dodged the ball of fire that had been aimed at him. But as soon as his feet touched the ground, he felt his whole body get heavy. He grunted as he tried to move but couldn't.

"Damn! What the hell is going on?"

"Heh. Got ya." Shikamaru smirked. "Ino go!"

Ino stood in front of Kisame as she prepared her hand sign to perform her Shintenshin jutsu. Kisame gritted his teeth with frustration as he noticed the situation he was in. However, as Shikamaru held Kisame he suddenly felt a pain come from his back as he was knocked down.

"Shintenshi no jutsu!" Ino cried.

Unfortinately, Kisame managed to jump out of the way as soon as he felt the jutsu release him.

Kakashi cursed angrily as he saw the enemy Akatsuki escape and Ino left as a lifeless doll in the ground. He turned to see what happened to Shikamaru but his onyx eye widened as he saw the man standing beside the knocked out ninja.

"Uchiha…Itachi…"

Hinata and Neji watched as the dreaded man stood with his stoic and dark expression.

While Itachi and Kakashi had a staring contest, Kisame noticed the still lifeless Ino. He glared at her with irritation, speculating that she was asleep and charged at her with his Samehada.

But before the sword came in contact with the blonde-girl, Kisame saw Hinata gain at him with speed thus jumping out of the way and dodging her punch. But Neji came from behind and punched Kisame in the jaw.

The shark-like man used his arm to break the fall; doing a flip sideways he managed to stay on his feet. However, there was no time to recuperate from Neji's solid punch. Hinata charged at Kisame and hit him in the stomach with her Gentle Fist technique.

Kisame groaned in pain as he fell to his knees with his arms crossed and pressed against his abdomen, trying to endure the pain.

While this happened, Kakashi and Itachi still where on the same spot.

"I'll ask you once, do you have Sakura?"

"Yes." Itachi coldly answered. "And I won't let you find her. She's mine now."

Kakashi growled at the elder Uchiha; the cold way in which he spoke angered him and imagining what he could do to Sakura made his blood boil. Having his emotions get the better of him, Kakashi charged at the Uchiha Akatsuki, infuriated.

The two ninjas were caught in a taijutsu battle; metals clank together as Itachi and Kakashi clashed.

Kakashi began to throw a series of punches combined with kicks, while Itachi attempted to defend himself. But without Itachi realizing it, a shadow clone came from behind and kicked Itachi in the back.

The Copy-nin rushed towards Itachi and stabbed a kunai in his arm, plunging him onto the tree while another kunai was at his throat.

Kakashi glared at the Uchiha brother; one onyx eye and one crimson eye. Itachi looked at him, though his arm was in pain he maintained his solemn face, appearing to be unaffected by it; he smirked at the silver-haired jounin as he suddenly grabbed Kakashi's hand with his free one and glared at him with his sharingan eyes.

_Damn!_

It was already too late for Kakashi to look away as he was caught in the Uchiha's crimson eyes.

Kakashi fell to his knees on the ground as he tried hard to keep his ground. However, the genjutsu was just too much for him. Thus the Copy-nin began to clench his fists and growl subtly, his head looking down and his silver bangs covering his face; a sob escaping his throat.

_May this be a warning for you and everyone that attempts to take what's mine._

Meanwhile, the Hyuugas fought against Kisame but suddenly, they froze as Itachi appeared in front of them. Before they could react, both of the Hyuugas felt pain in their stomachs as Itachi punched them.

Blood was coughed from the young cousins as they held their stomachs with their hands, trying to endure the pain. However it was far too great for them, as they began to grovel on the floor.

"Kisame, let's go."

With that said, the two Akatsuki left the battlefield.

* * *

Silence overwhelmed the atmosphere; the two Akatsuki members and the young prisoner sat eating their dinner; Sakura was opposite to Sasori while Deidara sat in the chair that was in the middle. Each ate their own food on their plates; taking the food silently, chewing silently, swallowing silently and the cycle repeats again. If a fly passed by you would have been able to hear it clearly, as if the sound its wings made had been amplified.

After that long silence that appeared to have lasted ages, Sasori finally broke it.

"I'd like to point out that this is an exception. Itachi should be back tomorrow the latest so do not expect him to be as myself or Deidara. Enjoy what you have left of this evening girl."

"If I may I'd like to point out something myself." Sakura returned. "That my name is not 'girl'. My name is Haruno Sakura."

Sasori smirked, "I apologize, Haruno Sakura. My name is Sasori."

Sakura grinned, however she did not really say anything. Since there wasn't anything she could really say. If she said anything with the word 'pleased' which referred that she was 'glad' about something, it would be a lie. She was certainly not pleased about this whole thing, though she could not deny that meeting them was better, if anything, than having met Itachi.

"My name is Deidara, yeah. Pleased to meet you Sakura-san." Deidara said.

Sakura grinned at him and nodded but it was a nervous looking grin.

_Could this get any more awkward?_

When dinner was over, Sakura offered to wash the dishes but Sasori did not allow her. Instead, he suggested her to enjoy her last evening of transient freedom.

Sakura decided to sit on the front porch of the house; the sun had yet to set. Deidara watched her from the inside.

"Sasori no danna, how can a girl like her have it? She...she doesn't 't look like the type of person that deserves such a fate, yeah."

"And yet she is. She made that decision. Whatever happens to her is her own fault." The crimson man said stoically. "But if you ask me, she looks weak."

"Hm. Not to me."

Meanwhile, Sakura sat pensively looking at her surroundings. A small grin appeared in her face. She closed her eyelids as she felt the wind caress her face; how did she long that feeling. She smelled the freshness of the grass and listened to the chirp of the birds.

_I never really thought I'd ever had the chance to be like this. I'm glad I was given the chance. Speaking of which, I'm still surprised by the way they have treated me. It's not like Itachi and Kisame and yet, they are Akatsuki like them. But...Akatsuki are murderers. I'm positive Sasori and Deidara have killed many people. They are no different than Itachi or Kisame. _

Sakura groaned throwing herself on her back against the wooden surface of the porch.

_I'm so confused..._

Night fell once more; Sasori and Deidara had gone to their respective room.

As it now became a habit, Sakura stood in front of her window admiring the night splendor. Usually she would think about Sasuke and how being here disrupted her plans. But this time, a different thought invaded her mind: Konoha.

_Tsunade should know by now that I've ran away. She has probably sent a group of ninjas to retrieve me; sad to say that their efforts will be futile. I have no intentions of returning to that...place...well, even if I did want to I couldn't. I have already become a missing-nin. _

_But...I wonder how my friends took the news. They must've understood why I did it. After all, they are aware of what happened. But...do...do they hate me for...for leaving?_

Her eyes took a sorrowful look in them as she placed her hand on the glass. If her friends hated her then she would truly have nothing; the only people in that village that hadn't betrayed her and have always truly been there for her. She just wished that they would understand.

_Speaking of which, I haven't found my headband. Itachi must've taken it..._

An idea reached her.

_Hm...Itachi shouldn't be back until tomorrow around noon or morning; it's still night though and as long as Itachi isn't here I'm free to walk around the house. _

Sakura quietly opened the door and looked around.

Silence.

_Deidara and Sasori must be asleep. _

She quietly tip-toed across to the next room which was Itachi's. Luckily, the door was unlocked. As she opened it, she realized that this was the room she had entered when she tried to escape.

_So it was Itachi's room? Weird. I didn't expect it to look this...normal. _

As she looked around, she noticed an object in the drawer and walked towards it. It was her headband.

_So that bastard did take it. _

The kunoichi reached her hand out to grab it but she suddenly froze right in her tracks as she heard a voice speak.

"You enjoy taking risks, don't you cherry blossom?"

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffy! w00t! lol Two cliffys in a row! hehe You must all be starting to hate me. hehe. So yea, Deidara and Sasori have arrived to the story. I wonder how their relationship with Sakura will be? They sure don't seem mean, ne? Of course, Itachi's the one we should be interested about. After all, he has captured our heroine. Let's hope she can get rescued in time; Itachi sure doesn't plan on letting her go anytime sooner. **

**So what you guys think on how I projected the Akatsuki's personalities? Read & Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: As the first wind blows

**A/N: I'm so glad to have been able to upload this chap so soon. Well, this chap will give you a small hint regarding Sakura's issue with Konoha. Let's just say that it will reveal who's the person involved and of course, more emotions will come.**

**Thanks for betaing it Lady Hanaka! Much candy to you!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:** As the first wind blows

Sakura tried to turn, but she couldn't. Her body was completely frozen; she tried moving her hands, arms and her head, but none budged. Her hand began to tremble and soon her whole body followed suit. Being frightened wasn't something new, but the fear that compelled her at that moment was so great that she thought she'd faint.

She heard as Itachi's footsteps came closer and closer to her; the closer they came the heavier Sakura breathed.

"I thought I told you that you are not to leave your room yet here you are; and in my room no less."

He leaned towards her; he could feel her heavy breaths which even trembled along with her body. He smirked at it.

"You came for your headband, didn't you? I can't give it to you yet." The Uchiha whispered in Sakura's ear. "There are still many questions I need to ask you."

He was so close that not only could she feel his breath on her neck, which felt like small daggers that pricked her skin, but also she felt as his lips roused her ear lobe, making her gasp and stiffen. The feeling everything gave her was as if she was slowly being strangled, suffocated; losing her oxygen by the second.

Sakura wanted to say something, but she felt as if she couldn't emit any words; as if she had no voice. Her mouth began to move, but no sound came out.

_Wh-why can't I speak? Am...am I this afraid of Itachi?_

**Sakura, you need to be strong. You have to say something and face him. You can't really let yourself be too weak as to not even be able to defend yourself verbally.**

Her Inner voice commented.

Her mouth stammered a bit before the kunoichi spoke, "J-just…what do you want with me?"

Itachi looked at her, surprised that she even spoke.

"You-you've already captured me. A-at this point I-I should've been ta-taken care of..." She gulped.

"You're mistaken cherry blossom. I'm not done with you; I have plans for you." The Mangekyou wielder returned. "Now, go to your room."

Sakura turned and lowered her head, trying to avoid any eye contact with Itachi, and exited the room.

Itachi watched as she left with solemn eyes, but they narrowed a few seconds after.

_Why is she wearing an Akatsuki cloak? And one that is not mine?_

_

* * *

_

Knock knock.

"Come in." Sasori answered.

"I'm curious Sasori. To whom does the cloak that prisoner is wearing belong to?" Itachi inquired.

Sasori noticed the glare he was given. He noticed the unpleased tone of voice Itachi had but he was also aware that he had to be cautious of the answer he gave him. If he told Itachi that Sakura had tried to escape, then he'd surely get angry with her and he had already promised her that he wouldn't tell Itachi; he wasn't someone to break his promises.

"That's Deidara's. He and I noticed that the girl's clothing seemed a bit tattered and dirty, so he lent her his cloak while her attire was cleaned and dried. That is all."

"Hn." With that sound, Itachi exited the room.

Meanwhile, Sakura had yet to awaken. She strained her eyes and stretched, then fluttered them before completely opening them. She remembered the previous night; her encounter with Itachi. It made her shiver as she remembered the way he spoke to her; feeling his breath against her and worse...the way she felt his lips touch her ear lobe, almost tasting it.

_I can't stand being near him...I just...I just can't...I'm...I'm afraid of what he could do to me..._

Her eyes began to brim with tears. But her Inner voice stepped in and said her share of words.

**Sakura I understand that you're afraid, but you must be strong. You cannot sink to the level of inferiority; be strong and stay tall. If you show them you are weak, they will take advantage of it...like Itachi has done. You must show them that you are not weak. Someone who has taken that cannot be weak. So stop crying.**

The rosette young girl wiped her tears with the back of her hand and nodded, in agreement to her inner voice's words.

_Yes. I have to be strong. _

She then noticed a box beside her bed. With curious emerald eyes, she picked it up and opened it.

_I wonder what it is. Or better yet, from whom it is._

Inside the box there was a yukata; it was dark colored and didn't had any decoration. On top of it was a letter, it read:

_I request you wear this and come out. _

The rosette girl narrowed her emerald eyes as she re-read the letter once more.

"He _requests_? Do I look like a doll for him to dress up? Fine. I'll wear it but I won't look the way you expect me to."

Everyone was in the table in their respective chairs eating their respective breakfast, which was composed of rice, vegetables and fish along with tea. Sasori was at the end of the table with Deidara beside him, while Itachi was opposite to Sasori with Kisame beside him.

"Sasori-danna, when Itachi told Kisame to put an extra chair, did he mean that Sakura-san was joining us?" Deidara whispered.

"Perhaps, but I must remind you Deidara that it wasn't in our place to have known Haruno Sakura's name. So I suggest you do not address her with her name." Sasori replied.

Suddenly, everyone stopped eating when they saw a figure that walked towards the table and sat down in the chair beside Kisame and Itachi.

"Kisame." Itachi looked at him. Kisame quickly understood and with a groan of irritation, he stood up, and got Sakura her breakfast.

Deidara was surprised that Sakura was allowed to go out, and noticed her new attire. Sasori remained unaffected however he had taken a look at the way she looked.

Itachi kept eating his food, not bothering to look at Sakura. However, he had seen the way she had dressed with the yukata he had brought her. The sleeves were torn and she had cut part of the bottom of the yukata making it shorter in length, thus exposing her legs a bit more.

The Uchiha certainly did not enjoy what she had done to the yukata and less the way she was exposing her legs. He had noticed that both Sasori and Deidara had seen her and he did not like it; he did not like for others to see that way what was _his_ property. But despite that, he stayed collected, showing no sign that he cared.

Sakura ate her food as silently as everyone else did and had a solemn face.

"Kisame, could you pass the tea please?" she politely asked.

Kisame looked at her annoyed, "You've got nerve asking me to do something kunoichi."

Sakura flinched a little; however she showed no sign of being scared. She merely just looked at him momentarily and continued with her food.

"Kisame."

The shark-like man turned to Itachi who gave him an obliquely glare. With that, Kisame knew he had to oblige to Sakura's small petition.

"Meh. Fine." He poured the tea in Sakura's cup.

"Thank you."

"I don't believe we've met. My name's Deidara, yeah. And he's Sasori. What's yours?" Deidara said with a grin. He knew he had to say this, or else he wouldn't be able to address Sakura by her name. And, for a reason he didn't understand, he also wanted to.

Sakura looked at him a bewildered. _What?_ But she noticed the subtle sign in Deidara's eyes that told her to follow along.

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

Both Deidara and Sasori finished at the same time thus leaving together. Kisame had left long ago by now. Sakura was going to finish sooner, but something inside her told her to slow down until everyone except her and Itachi were left.

As coincidence she and Itachi also finished at the same time. Sakura was just about to leave when Itachi stopped her.

"Go to your room."

Without a word, Sakura obeyed.

* * *

After the confrontation with Itachi and Kisame, the Konoha ninjas stayed at the spot and camped while they recovered from their injuries. Ino was uninjured so she was able to attend her teammates.

At first, she got startled when she saw everyone scattered around. Shikamaru was unconscious, Kakashi was suffering the aftermath of Itachi's genjutsu, and Neji and Hinata were still a bit in pain from Itachi's finishing punch.

At first bewildered, she headed towards Shikamaru first and woke him up. Then, Shikamaru went to Kakashi's aid while Ino tended Hinata and Neji's wounds. After she finished with the Hyuuga cousins, she went towards Kakashi and Shikamaru. The genius boy told Ino that Kakashi didn't respond so she came to the conclusion that he was in an unconscious state due to trauma. With that realized, she told Shikamaru and Neji to lay Kakashi near a tree so that he could rest.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hinata inquired.

"I don't know, but I think we should change our course from Sound to Akatsuki." Shikamaru answered.

"How so?" Ino said.

"Well, think about it. Why would Kisame and Itachi fight us if not because we're after Sakura-san? We don't really have anything that would be a threat to them besides the fact that we are searching for her. If I didn't know any better I'd say that they have captured her and want to prevent us from finding her." Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah, it does make sense." Ino complied.

"The person that should prove this is Kakashi. After all, he's the one that confronted Itachi." Neji said.

"Yes but we need to wait until he wakes up. I don't know what happened to him but he was in a traumatic state. My guess is that it was the doing of some genjutsu…and a horrible one." Ino's sky-blue eyes took a worried look as she looked at Kakashi.

A deep silence came from Ino.

Hinata placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder as she looked at her with her compassionate pearl eyes, "What's wrong Ino-chan?"

"It's just that…I'm worried about Sakura…" Her sky-blue eyes began to sparkle with tears. "If Itachi did this just to stop us from finding her…I…I can't imagine what they are doing to her…wha-what if…they already...dealt...with her…? Then she's…"

"Don't say that." Neji spoke out.

Everyone turned their heads to him. His head was lowered as he enrolled his fist.

"Don't say that. We _will_ find Sakura-san and we _will_ bring her back safely. She's alive. I know it. She has to be." His pearl eyes looked to his comrades with strong faith and determination. So much that it even encouraged the others and lifted their seemingly crushed hopes.

Shikamaru nodded with a smirk along with a grin from Hinata.

A grin slowly painted itself on Ino's face as she looked at Neji's with now sky-blue eyes that shined with a newfound strength and faith.

Even if the odds were against them, they were all determined to find Sakura and rescue her from Akatsuki's grasp. Enemies, pain, and death would not be an obstacle to prevent them or make them tremble.

* * *

The sharingan master opened the door, as Sakura stood still and straight. His eyes trailed over her body as he saw what she had done to the yukata once more, but he was also merely contemplating her body. Sakura swallowed uncomfortably. She did not like the way his crimson eyes would look at her; acting by reflex she subtly hugged herself and put her legs together. But as she looked down, she noticed the abnormal way Itachi's left arm was. It appeared as it was lifeless, however she did not think much about it.

"I'll allow you to leave your room and roam freely around the house." Itachi said. "Just do not forget your place."

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You've ruined my plans."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I...I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be in Sound at this point." The kunoichi enrolled a fist. "I'm supposed to be in Sound...to rescue Sasuke-kun! I should be there saving Sasuke-kun from Orochimaru and bringing him back! But you ruined everything! Damn you Itachi! I hate you!"

"Sasuke, eh?"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she noticed the subtle glare Itachi gave her.

_Damn…I just yelled at Itachi, cursed him…and I talked about Sasuke-kun no less…he's going to kill me…_

She noticed that he was now in front of her face; crimson met emerald. He cupped her chin and whispered in her ear.

"You honestly believe you'll be able to bring Sasuke back? Sasuke's only goal in life is to kill me; that's his desire; his _ambition_. Do you really believe a weak girl such as yourself will have what it takes to persuade him otherwise? Even if you force him to return, as long as I'm alive he'll just keep leaving. Your efforts have only been futile and they will _always_ be futile."

Sakura noticed the malicious tone in which Itachi spoke to her; it was as if he was teasing her about the whole issue; mortifying her; making her think that Sasuke would never care for her; that he would never return to her; that she was fated to be alone forever.

"N-no…he-he'll come back…I know it…he…he has to…" Sakura returned with a much lower voice, almost whispering.

"Hn. You really are weak." Itachi commented, as he backed away.

Sakura looked at Itachi, upset by everything he had just said. The man walked towards the door and opened it.

"Remember cherry blossom, do not forget your place." With that said he left, closing the door behind him, leaving Sakura upset, angry and frustrated.

The young girl gritted her teeth and enrolled her fist again. She narrowed her emerald eyes; they gleamed with anger and resentment. Before, seeing him would cause her to tremble; now it made her blood boil. He was the reason everything happened; his and Orochimaru's fault; but mostly his.

_I hate you Itachi and I'll keep loathing you for all eternity. I swear it._

Sakura stood in still in front of Itachi's door, staring at it. Although she was full of her newfound confidence and strength, she was still a bit afraid of facing the dreaded man. She felt that her body was beginning to tremble but she compelled herself; she took a deep breath and slowly knocked on the door.

"Hn." Was Itachi's reply.

Sakura understood it as a signal to enter, however she wasn't very sure about it. After all, Itachi said that expression almost every day so it could have meant anything. So she reluctantly opened the door.

"I-uh…I hope I'm not bothering you or anything but um…" Sakura began to move her fingers around nervously as she spoke. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to ask.

Itachi looked at her obliquely. The way she stood nervous in front of him amused him. Again, it showed the obvious domination he had over her, though on the outside he looked unaffected and stoic to the whole thing.

"I-I just…" Sakura began to stammer and the more she did, the more nervous she felt; her heartbeat began to rush and her breathing started to become heavy.

_Damn…why can't I just say it? Speak Sakura. Just say it!_

The rosette girl closed her eyelids and took a deep breath.

"I noticed that your arm is hurt Itachi-san. Do you mind if I have a look at it?"

Itachi looked at her; emotionless dark crimson eyes, and stayed like that for a while before answering which only helped to fuel Sakura's nervousness.

"What makes you think I'm hurt?"

"Well um…" Sakura swallowed. "When you talked to me I noticed the lack of movement from your arm. Because of the cloak I wasn't able to see what was wrong with it, but the fact that you avoided from moving it much shows me that something's wrong. I can heal it for you and also it would be better or else later on it might get worse."

Surprisingly for Sakura, Itachi took off his Akatsuki cloak silently, leaving himself with his black pants and mesh top. It was the common attire for Akatsuki members. Then, he stoically held out his arm.

Sakura held his arm and noticed the hole in it and the blood that began to flow from it.

_Looks like the working of a kunai; it looks a bit deep since it reached the bone._

The medic began to mold her chakra in her hands, and then she softly touched the injured area.

"Luckily for you, you only had a minor fracture in the bone due to whatever object was plunged in you. But it's nothing serious, though you have lost a bit of blood. Still, it's nothing to worry about."

"Hn."

As she steadily sent the chakra, the bone began to mend and heal naturally though it had made the near muscle spasm with pain. Itachi stiffened his hand and arm slightly as reflex, which made Sakura faintly grin. _So even Uchiha Itachi reacts to pain._

"It seems that your muscle also got slightly damaged. But it's nothing serious. The object that stabbed you which looks a kunai judging from the depth, did not go deep enough to have damaged your tissues and muscles severely, or else I'd need to reset the bone and knit everything in place." _Which it's good for me because then I can get this over with quicker._

"Hn."

Itachi watched stoically as Sakura tended his injuries. She was clearly an efficient medic; perhaps her skills could be of use, which meant that she wasn't completely useless. However, it didn't make her any less weak in his eyes.

He felt her chakra inside him and the way it healed his arm with such easiness. The pain began to slowly fade. He felt awkward though; her chakra gave him a warm sensation, almost a soothing one.

It didn't take long for Sakura to finish. Her concentrated soft emerald eyes hardened as soon as she had closed the wound. Her vulnerable medic side had disappeared in the blink of an eye, as the resentful side of her rose once again.

"It's healed."

Without a word, Itachi took his cloak and put it on once more.

Sakura silently pouted. _Well, it's not like I expected to get a 'thank you' or anything. That word isn't in his vocabulary after all; this is Uchiha Itachi we're talking about. The more I could ever get from him is that annoying 'hn' of his…if anything._

"Go to Kisame." Itachi said with a dry tone.

Sakura looked at him with quizzical eyes.

"I said, go to Kisame." the man repeated once more with the same tone.

"Oh…um…ok…" she replied and quietly left the room.

After the young medic had left, Itachi looked down at his covered arm. The feeling of her touch was still present and so was the warmth of her chakra. However, he merely stared with stoic eyes. After all, he was not going to let himself be softened by a mere weak kunoichi. If someone was to warm up, it was going to be her. She was his possession; he had already said so and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Eh? Who is it?" Kisame asked.

"I-it's um…Sakura…" Sakura answered softly as she opened the door and peeked her head inside.

Kisame looked at her with eyes of irritation and annoyance. But more importantly, the same question popped into his mind: why? It had been bothering him since they had returned from Leader's base. He still couldn't figure out why Itachi had lied to the leader.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked irritated.

"Well um…Itachi told me to come. I think that maybe you're hurt and he wants me to heal you. I'm a medic so I healed Itachi's injury. I can heal yours too."

"Well, I don't need your help. Now get out or I'll chop your head off!" The shark-like man said stubbornly.

Sakura flinched a little but somehow she wasn't as afraid as before. Unconsciously, she raised an eyebrow and answered to Kisame's burst.

"Well, too bad. Itachi told me to come. So I'm more or less following his orders. Besides, if you do not let me tend your injuries it could worsen and then it'll be worse for you and will make you less capable of fighting. You may threaten me all you want but I know that you won't hurt me."

Black eyes met emerald as both shinobis glared at each other. Kisame gritted his teeth in frustration. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He could threaten her but he couldn't hurt her. He wouldn't even dare to lay a finger on her, after all it was clear that she was Itachi's property and when something was his property it was _never_ to be touched.

So he had no choice but to cooperate. He took off his Akatsuki cloak and was left with the same attire as Itachi.

Despite everything, she couldn't help but paint a small grin on her face. _He's like a stubborn little kid._ She even had the urge to giggle but knew that if she did, she'd only make Kisame explode.

"Where were you injured?" Sakura asked.

"In the abdomen." Kisame answered.

Sakura looked at his black top but saw that it was undamaged.

"Do you mind taking off your top?"

The blue-skinned Akatsuki rolled his eyes in annoyance as he succumbed to Sakura's demand. _Annoying bitch…_

Once Kisame took off his top, she noticed the injury. His abdominal cavity was clearly bruised. Sakura leaned towards it and began to study the injury. Judging from the bruise she could tell that the damages were internal but she wasn't able to tell the severity of it.

She gently placed her hand in Kisame's abdomen. The latter, in return, stiffen a bit by the touch as a reflex.

"Your damage is internal. I can feel some instability in some of your organs in the abdominal cavity and your muscles. Though fortunately for you, it's not as serious as it should've looked like. In any case, the best way to deal with this is through operation so I can work with the injured organs however we don't have time for that since recovery will take a lot of your time. I'd rather just heal what I can with my chakra from the surface."

Sakura began to mold her chakra in her hand and came close to Kisame's abdomen. She closed her eyes and concentrated as she gently touched her patient's abdomen. Her hand traveled slowly across Kisame as she tried to sense the parts where there were the most injuries; where she sensed them, she could concentrate her chakra and heal it.

Kisame watched carefully and attentively as Sakura tended him. She seemed so different than before; she had a softer look, almost like a motherly appearance as she healed him. It was like a completely different person. Her touch felt very warm and soft; he's never felt anything like it before; it was almost ethereal. And what's more, he actually felt his body responding to her chakra.

_Girl's actually good…_

However, as he watched her, the same questions came to his mind.

_Why did Itachi lie to Leader? I don't get it. Just what exactly does he want with the girl? What interests does she hold to him? _

His eyes explored her face. _Hm...well, when she's not being an annoying bitch she does look rather attractive. _

Then, they went over her chest. _The yukata doesn't really help much; still her breasts are average size. I've seen bigger, can't complain about hers though._

After that, they lowered to her legs. This time, en eyebrow rose. _Nice legs. Overall, girl has a pretty hot body. I'll never get to see it though, so this is as close to it as I'll get. Still, it's not like Itachi to harbor such interests in a woman and especially someone such as her. Our mission was to find her and bring her to Leader so our plans could continue. Now, Itachi lied to him just so that he can keep the girl. I don't really understand what she has that has captured his interests._

"Kisame…san…who was it that injured you?" Sakura asked. She felt a bit strange as she said his name. Like, Itachi, it was the first time she had addressed him by his proper name.

"Meh, you think I keep a record of the people I fight?" Kisame replied irritably. "All I know is that they were two Konoha brats…"

At the sound of that name, Sakura's emerald eyes opened completely widened.

_Konoha!_

She felt her whole chakra disappear, as she lost her concentration; her hands began to feel numb.

Sakura swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, "Ca-can you at least try and make out who they were?"

"Let's see…from what I remember it was a boy and girl. They looked alike except the color of the hair but both had clear eyes. Almost as if they had no pupil…"

_Tho-those were Neji and Hinata! So then…that means…Tsunade has sent them to hunt me down and kill me. _

Sakura looked down as her rosette bangs covered her face; her hand began to slip from Kisame's abdomen. He noticed it.

_Will…will they actually kill me? Do they hate me so much they'll be willing to hunt me down like the missing-nin I am? Or…do they just want me to return? What about Kakashi, Ino, and the others? Where they with them too? _

"Hey kunoichi…my injury won't heal by itself you know."

At Kisame's words, Sakura quickly woke up from her sudden mesmerizing thought and subtly shook her head.

"Um…sorry." The young medic said as she resumed her work.

Sakura once again went over Kisame's injuries to make sure that her work was complete.

"Hm...there's only one problem. Hinata-chan and Neji-san are masters in the Gentle First technique. One of the things this technique does is that when someone applies pressure in the chakra points they can't control the flow of the chakra. In your case Kisame-san, they must've hit the chakra points in your abdominal cavity. I'm sure you must've felt a lack of chakra inside you."

"Now that you say that...I did felt my chakra access become a bit limited..." Kisame said.

"Well, lucky for you I can fix that. Hinata-chan and Neji-san helped me memorized the locations of every chakra point in the body so all I need to do is apply the appropriate pressure in your abdomen and your chakra flow will return to normal." Sakura placed her hand once again on Kisame's abdomen and pressed against it.

"There. That'll do it. And one more thing Kisame-san."

The man looked at her.

"I'd appreciate it if you could abstain yourself from alcohol for a few days."

"What? Are you kidding me? There's no way in hell I'm gonna stop drinking!" Kisame cried.

"I never said that you should stop drinking. I'm just saying to keep from drinking for a few days until I'm sure you've recovered. One of your affected organs was the liver and alcohol damages the liver. I just finished healing it and you drinking will only make it worse. So until you're recovered, no drinking. After that, you can drink all you want. I don't really care what happens to you after that. I just don't want to see my work being ruined. This is a doctor's orders." Sakura gave Kisame a subtle glare while he, in exchange, gritted his shark-like teeth.

"But...if you follow Doctor's orders and be a good patient, I'll reward you. I'll treat you to all the sake you want, how about it?" she winked at him and with that left the room.

Kisame watched and, unconsciously, a small grin was painted on his face. He smirked, "Guess she's not such an annoying bitch after all..."

* * *

Sakura decided to go to the bathroom and wash her face; she had taken that habit ever since medic school. She stared at herself in the mirror; her face was damp; the tip of her bangs began to drip water.

As she stared, she began to think about Hinata and Neji.

_They fought with Itachi and Kisame. That means that Tsunade has sent them to find me. I wonder if…if they hate me. Do they hate me for leaving them? For becoming a missing-nin? I wonder if…Kakashi-sensei and Ino are with them. What will they do if they do find me? I…I can't go back there. I can't…I…I have to do what I came to do and that is to save Sasuke-kun. Will they hate me for wanting that? I don't want them to hate me…I don't…I'm…I'm scared…_

Her eyes began to well with tears, however you couldn't really notice much due that her face was still damp.

_I wish I could stay like this…so no one will notice that I was just about to cry…_

Her eyes lowered as she saw her attire. She remembered the way the others looked at her, especially Itachi and she certainly didn't like it.

_Well, that's what I get for exposing my body. Still, there was no way I was going to let myself be treated as a whore. I don't care what Itachi can do to me. I may be his prisoner, but I'm not going to let him take my dignity away._

Flashbacks of the way his crimson eyes trailed her body haunted her for a moment. She just noticed how lustful his eyes seemed; full of desire and hunger.

_That bastard…_

She hugged herself in self-comfort; trying to feel secure because even if all he did was look at her, somehow it felt as if his eyes had touched her.

* * *

Ino sat on a tree branch as she looked out to the forest. Everyone else was resting to recover emotionally from their previous battle. Her sky-blue eyes gazed with melancholy to the dark green path of the forest as thoughts of Sakura flooded her mind.

"_Ino, I need you help please. You have to come with me and help him. He needs our help!" Sakura pleaded._

"_I…I'm sorry Sakura…I would but…Tsunade-sama has put me in charge of the critical ward room. I can't leave." Ino said._

"_You don't understand…he's alone. If we don't go to him he can die. Please Ino…don't do this to me…please…" Tears began to stream down Sakura's cheeks._

_Ino looked at her with regretful eyes; she really wanted to help. "I'm really sorry Sakura. I would do it, you know I would. But…I can't leave the patients that need my help. I'm really sorry…"_

She bit her lip as she felt a lump form in her throat. Those memories would always haunt her like a ghost that wouldn't leave; as if they were tormenting her. She felt her eyes begin to well with tears.

_If only I had helped her…then maybe…_

Suddenly, a voice interrupted her inner thoughts.

"May I join you?" It was Kakashi.

Ino nodded in return as she quickly wiped the tears that had accumulated in her eyes.

"Are you feeling well Kakashi-san?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I caused you all to worry." The Copy-nin said.

"Not at all." Ino replied.

A moment of silence came between the two ninjas until Ino broke said silence.

"Kakashi-san, I've been meaning to ask you…"

The silver-haired man looked at her attentively.

Ino bit her lip; somehow her question couldn't come out the way she wanted to. It was if it was caught in her throat, not wanting to get out. Was she afraid of the question, or the answer?

Finally, she managed to speak. "Kakashi-san…what did Itachi tell you when you two fought?"

"He captured Sakura." Kakashi said with a level-headed tone, even though he loathed what came out of his own mouth.

Ino gasped with widened eyes; she covered her mouth with both her hands.

_No…_

"So….Shikamaru-kun was right…" she lowered her saddened gaze. Kakashi noticed the look in her eyes; they were full of many emotions but the most prevalent one he noticed was guilt, and he knew why.

Ino felt a warm hand on her left shoulder. She turned to look.

"Don't blame yourself Ino. It wasn't your fault." Kakashi said with a gentle and caring voice as he grinned.

It comforted Ino for the time being, as she nodded. "Thank you."

However, it wasn't enough for her. Her feeling of guilt would never leave; she was forever to be damned to feel her heart being torn by what would have been if she had helped Sakura when she had pleaded for her help that day.

* * *

Sasori was walking to the kitchen when he noticed Sakura resting her head on the table.

"Haruno-san?" he calmly called out.

Sakura reacted and looked up.

"Is everything alright?" Sasori asked.

Sakura didn't answer at first and merely looked away. Sasori noticed the look in her eyes; they didn't seem as cheerful as they appeared to be when they first met.

The crimson-haired Akatsuki quietly sat on the chair in front of Sakura. Not a word was spoken until Sakura broke the sudden silence.

"I don't understand why…"

Sasori merely looked at her.

"What does Itachi want with me Sasori-san? At this point I should've already been taken to your leader and be dead. Why am I still here? Sasori-san…do…do you know what Itachi wants with me?" the young girl said, almost whispering. The tone of her voice sounded frightened.

"I cannot answer you that because I do not know. No one really knows what Itachi thinks despite the years we've been together as acquaintances. Even Kisame who has been his partner can't really understand him. Because of the kind of persona Itachi is, it is very difficult to tell what are his motives, his intentions and his thoughts. You will just have to find the answer to your question yourself or ask him directly." Sasori answered with a calm and stoic expression on his face.

Sakura's emerald eyes looked down, unsatisfied with Sasori's answer even though she admitted that his words had some truth in them. However, she had already asked Itachi the same question but he didn't really answer her.

_"You-you've already captured me. A-at this point I-I should've been ta-taken care of..." She gulped._

_"You're mistaken cherry blossom. I'm not done with you; I have plans for you." The Mangekyou wielder returned._

There really wasn't anything she could do but just figure the reason out by herself as Sasori had said. But, thinking of possible ideas as to _why_ caused her goose bumps. It really frightened her to know the truth.

"Sasori-san…where's Itachi?" she asked.

"He left with Kisame. After their confrontation with the Konoha shinobi, they decided to patrol the zone." Sasori answered, again with the same calm and monotonous tone.

Once her short conversation with Sasori was over, Sakura stood up and headed to her room. Sasori made sure Sakura was far enough from the premises when he called Deidara.

"Come out Deidara I know you were listening."

The blonde man came out of the opposite side of the kitchen and entered at Sasori's command.

"Sasori-danna, do you really not have an idea of the reasons Itachi wants Sakura-san, yeah?"

"I can think of a few reasons. But they aren't very pleasant." Sasori replied.

"She's really mortified and tormented about all of this, yeah" Deidara added as he lowered his gaze.

Sasori noticed, "She has all the reason to be. But remember that she brought this upon herself. We do not need to pity her. If this was an injustice I could understand but since this is not the case, I do not see a reason why we should pity the girl. If any, she should be grateful that she's even alive."

Deidara pouted subtly, as he stood pensively. He had adapted that habit whenever he was thinking while worried or unsatisfied with an answer.

"Deidara. Be careful with your comments." Sasori said with a warning tone.

"Meh, you worry too much Sasori-danna. I don't really see what's there to worry about, yeah. I simply just made a comment. You should try and be less serious, yeah." The blonde Akatsuki said and with that he left.

Sasori watched as Deidara departed. He closed his eyelids and sighed heavily. Deidara was a good ninja; he had powerful attacks and knew how to devise strategic plans which almost never failed. Although he was young, he had potential as an Akatsuki.

However, a part of him was always childish and immature. He would get angry over the simplest things and complain or even argue over irrelevant subjects, which really irritated Sasori. In many ways, Deidara was still just a young adolescent boy and Sasori could understand it, which was why he tolerated him.

_Deidara…you can be a real handful sometimes…_

The young woman decided to go to her room; she needed some time alone. She stood by the window and looked outside at the big tree. It was ironic; the room was her imprisonment and yet for some odd reason it made her feel soothed whenever she would go and stand by the window and gaze at the view.

The big tree outside was the same as the ones in Konoha at her favorite spot. She would go there almost every day and just sit to either read, or just rest. It really soothed her; to be under the shade, feeling the wind caress her face, the way the sound of the wind would resonance with the leaves. To her, there was really no perfect place other than that.

But what truly made it a perfect place wasn't really the place itself, rather than with whom she would be there with. He would always go there with her; hours would pass and they wouldn't notice. Both had suffered a lot, their hearts were still torn and the scars had yet to be fully closed. However, when they were together they would support each other and were like a medicine to one another that would ease the pain; like an ointment for a burn or a bandage for a cut.

_If only we could return to those times…_

_If only I could've stopped the moon that day…_

A figure began to appear in the reflection of the window. It was a young blonde man with a huge smile on his face; a unique one; a smile that was so contagious that just by looking at it would make anyone smile back; a smile so bright that it would cheer anyone up no matter what hardships or pain they went through. It was the smile of happiness; Sakura's ray of happiness; the only thing that would always cheer her up and would always make her smile.

A lone tear rolled down the rosette girl's face.

_Naruto…kun…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yes, Naruto is involved and Ino also feels guilty about not helping Sakura. Any guess as to what might've happend? Sorry to say that I won't be revealing this for a while. hehe Be patience! Sakura's relation with Akatsuki seems to be getting a bit better, excluding Itachi of course. But that's good for her, ne? **

**Well, chap 5 might be coming soon; await it eagerly! (smiles) Please Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Now the second wind blew

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry I took so long to update. A LOT happend. For personal reasons I felt depressed and I wasn't motivated to continue writting. But now that things are getting a little better I've been working on the new chaps. Now the relationship between Sakura and Akatsuki will begin to take different turns and things will become different not only for her but for the others too. So, I hope you enjoy this chap!**

**Thanks to Lady Hanaka for betaing it! Much candy to you!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Now the second wind blew**

The Konoha ninjas gathered around to plan on what they were going to do. Everyone had recuperated from their injuries and had all the energy possible to continue on their odyssey in search for their friend Sakura.

"Alright, I'd like to hear suggestions on what you plan on doing. I'm pretty sure you all must've planned something while I was out." Kakashi said.

Shikamaru spoke, "After analyzing the situation, we decided to change our course from Sound to Akatsuki directly."

"However, we don't know where they are. Kisame and Itachi are long gone by now and I'm sure they hid their chakra so tracking them will be nearly impossible from this point." Neji added.

"Gaara-sama said that he was sending groups to search the nearby zones that were opposite to our course. Perhaps they could've found some hints as to where Akatsuki could be. Or they could've found some small villages. I'm not certain of this but I think that Akatsuki members go to small villages in order to be less conspicuous." Hinata said.

"Makes sense. It is very possible that if we look for those kinds of villages we could find clues to where Itachi is. If we find him, we'll surely find Sakura." Ino agreed with Hinata's comment.

"Then it's settled. We'll head back to Suna and from that point on, search for Akatsuki." Kakashi said.

While they followed their trail backwards, Ino still felt troubled about everything. But little did she know that she wasn't the only one trouble, for everyone else also bared the heavy burden of guilt on their shoulders.

Hinata noticed that Ino's pace was slower than the team's. "Is something wrong Ino-chan?" she asked.

"Oh-um…it's nothing…" Ino lied.

However, a little in front of her was Shikamaru who had heard her. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed the big lie in his comrade's words. Something was bothering her…she just didn't want to show it.

* * *

Morning arrived once more. It was Haruno Sakura's sixth day as Akatsuki's prisoner. Although at first the young prisoner was deadly afraid of her capturers, she has managed to have them accept her presence and so has she. Now, they are acquaintances. That was little better than enemies, however.

Sakura woke up and noticed a box near her bed. It looked like the same one that was left the day before.

_Another present? It doesn't seem to have a letter this time. Is this Itachi's doing again? _

She opened it and inside there was a kimono. It was simple but the design and colors were very beautiful and they matched with her hair and eye color.

_Hm…guess even Uchiha Itachi has good taste when it comes to women's clothing. I'm surprised. Though I can't deny that I'm glad I have new clothing, I honestly didn't want to wear the yukata again. _

Sakura stripped from her yukata and put on the kimono. When was finished, something caught her eyes. She noticed that in a small corner beside her bed there was an object lying on the floor.

She walked towards it. It was a hair ornament; simple as well but it had a pretty design. Luckily, it matched her kimono. Near the ornament there was a note.

_I got this before arriving here. I honestly, don't know what to do with it so I'd thought you might like to have it; can't very well throw it away, yeah._

A grin painted itself on Sakura's face. _No doubt this is from Deidara. Hm, he sure is a lot different than Itachi. Well, almost everyone is. Sasori is very polite and well-mannered though he treats me indifferently and he's quite mysterious; can't really expect any less though. And Deidara is also different. He smiles a lot. I didn't really think Akatsuki members could even smile…_

But with the same gentleness as it appeared, it faded.

_Still…no matter how different they may be, they are still Akatsuki. They are still murderers. I can't let myself be fooled by them. _

She put the ornament on the left side of her hair and went to eat breakfast.

As Sakura walked towards the kitchen area, she noticed Sasori sitting down on the front porch, holding what seemed like a big wooden doll. Curiosity won over hunger as she deviated and headed towards the crimson-haired Akatsuki.

"Um…is that a puppet Sasori-san?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"Yes it is. I'm surprised you were able to notice so quickly. Are you familiar with puppet jutsus?" Sasori replied with the calm child-like tone that he always used.

"Well, I have a friend who's a master in puppet jutsus. I've seen him fight with his puppets and he's really good. So I guess I got my knowledge thanks to him." The young girl answered in return.

"I see." A smirk appeared on Sasori's face. "Well, forgive me for saying this but his puppets are nowhere near my own. You may call him a master if you wish, but the real puppet master is me. I don't think your friend has any art in his puppets as it should be."

"Why would you say that Sasori-san?"

"Glad you asked. See, art and puppetry go together. Art is something that should last forever; if it never dies then that means that it is true art no matter how much time it passes. Puppets last forever, that is why they are art. However, even art needs to be taken care of; which is why I clean and polish my puppets from time to time." Sasori explained as he cleaned the wood of his puppet.

Sakura watched with curious and sparkling emerald eyes. Somehow, Sasori's view of art seemed to intriguing and full of truth.

"So according to what you've just said, true art is that which lasts forever and left for the future, right?"

"Exactly." The young man said.

But, the calm atmosphere suddenly dispersed as Deidara stormed outside beside them.

"No it is not, un! Art is the fleeting image of beauty; something that you can acknowledge and admire at the moment, yeah; something that you see beautiful and that it achieves it perfection on that particular moment. Then it disappears and it is gone, for then a new work of art can come and its beauty be admired, un."

Sasori closed his eyes and softly let out a groan of irritation.

"Sakura-san, how can true art be something that is forever? If it lasts forever than that means that it gets old, un. Eventually the person that makes the art will die and then, what happens to the art? It will die too. That is why I make exploding clay, yeah. I create art with my clay and turn them into bombs. And that is because I show what true art is: a fleeting image of beauty, un." Deidara continued.

"Deidara…you're being ridiculous. You cannot impose your belief on Haruno-san." Sasori added.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that she's already sided with your belief, un?" the blonde man returned.

"No. I'm just saying that you shouldn't force her to be on your side. I did not force her. She made the decision by herself, right Haruno-san?"

Deidara looked at her, awaiting her to prove Sasori wrong.

"Um…" Sakura flinched a little. _I don't wanna get dragged into this…_ "Well, Sasori-san is right. He didn't force me."

"As I thought. You know nothing of art, un." Deidara's teal eyes narrowed, upset, as he then stormed inside the house.

After the scene, Sakura felt bad for have taken Sasori's side in the whole issue. It was clearly a delicate subject for Deidara and truthfully, she really was in no position to be taking his bad side. She's had enough with Kisame and Itachi already.

_Maybe I should've just kept quiet…_

"Don't let it bother you Haruno-san. He always gets like that when we discuss what true art is. He'll get over it eventually. You did nothing wrong by accepting your own belief in true art." Sasori said with his same unique expression showing that he wasn't really affected by the whole argument.

"I should go talk to him though." The rosette girl added as she decided to enter the house b the stopped before entering. "Sasori-san?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for sharing with me your belief in art. It was most intriguing; and I really do believe it as well. Art should be something that it is to be forever. So then future generations will be able to appreciate it and admire it, even if their master and creator has passed away. Because then, the creator's spirit will always be alive in its creations." With that said, she gave Sasori a grin and went inside.

A small grin began to appear on Sasori's child-like face.

_Haruno Sakura…_

_I guess she's more interesting that I thought._

_

* * *

_

Sakura knocked gently knocked on the door.

Knock knock.

Sakura slowly opened the door, "Deidara-san?"

"What is it, un?" Deidara answered with a rather hostile tone.

"I-uh…I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to make you upset." Sakura said looking away.

Deidara gave her an oblique look. He noticed that she was wearing the hair ornament he had given her. But he kept silent.

"Listen, I agreed with Sasori's belief mostly because it reminded me of one of my friends. He really liked to draw a lot well…likes. His artwork was simply beautiful and he has done thousands. And well…somehow no matter how time passes I can always find myself admiring those arts. That's why to me art is something that lasts forever." Sakura explained.

Deidara narrowed his eyes at Sakura's explanation. "Ch. So you basically sided with Sasori-danna because it reminds you of old memories, un? Then you really don't know what true art is."

Sakura noticed the cocky way he looked and how he talked to her. It really bothered her. Honestly, she never really cared about cockiness in a person since her former teammates would tend to be like that sometimes, but for some reason it bothered her Deidara's sudden cocky attitude. To her, it showed her how ignorant he was to her reasons.

"Listen. Just because I'm not an expert in art doesn't mean that I'm ignorant towards it! I agree with Sasori's believe because I've seen it firsthand! It's not for some caprice I have!" She leaned closer to her and she yelled while Deidara recoiled.

"And you know what? I really don't like that cocky stubborn attitude of yours! You get pissed off because I didn't support you, and now you act as if you are now suddenly superior to me?"

"That's because I am superior to you, un!" Deidara taunted in return. "I know more about art than you will ever know. Not only do I turn my clay into works of art, I make them explode which makes me a great fighter as well, un. I am a true artist and no one, not even Itachi or Kisame can be at my level. Only Sasori-danna can compete with me, un. So in other words, you will never be an artist like me."

The rosette girl gritted her teeth and enrolled her fist, "Gah! I hate your cocky attitude!"

"And I hate your guts, un!"

"My guts? MY GUTS? Do you have a problem with them?"

"As a matter of fact I do! You're the prisoner so start acting like one, un! Go to a corner in your room and wallow in self-pity and just shut your goddamn mouth already, un!"

"Ohhhh that's very mature coming from the person that just stormed into his room with a pout on his face because someone didn't support their ideal on an irrelevant subject!"

Both agitated ninjas were breathing heavily face to face; teal glared at emerald and vice versa.

With a scoff, Sakura turned and left the room. However, Deidara just simply stayed in the same spot. For some reason, how close he was to Sakura at that moment had captivated him, for he was able to take a better look at her emerald eyes which gleamed with inner strength. He had never seen eyes such as hers. In fact, he had never been that close to her before; nor did he ever dream of being.

He just stood pensively, with that small pout on his face.

_Sakura…_

…_annoying brat, un… _

…_but…_

…_was she always this captivating?_

_

* * *

_

Sasori heard a loud stomping come closer and closer, accompanied by irritated mutterings.

"I can't believe him! He thinks he's so great! I actually thought he was different than Itachi!" Sakura cried angrily. "Guess this only shows how much of an idiot I am! Sheesh!" She pouted as she stormed, again, to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast; still with an angry face.

"I'm so freakin' upset that now I'm even hungrier!"

Sasori watched her. She sure wasn't really what he'd expect from someone who's been captured by the infamous Akatsuki. Not only was she loud, but she didn't really have that much of a feminine aspect when she was angry. He could not deny that she caused some curiosity in him. After all, she was the one.

Just then, Kisame and Itachi arrived. But Sakura was so busy eating that she didn't really notice.

"Did you spot the Konoha shinobis?" Sasori inquired.

"No." Itachi answered stoically. He looked at Sakura; she was wearing the kimono he had brought her but suddenly, his crimson eyes caught glimpse of an object that he had not given her: the hair ornament. However, he made no sign that he cared about such a trivial thing at the moment as he simply continued his way down the hallway.

"Well after a long walk, I could really use a drink." Kisame went to the cupboard and took out a few cups and a bottle of sake. Suddenly, a pair of chopsticks landed right beside his hand, plunged into the wood of the counter.

"What the-" he turned and saw Sakura, giving him a strong glare.

"I thought I told you not to drink alcohol for a few days."

The shark-like man gritted his teeth annoyed, "So what? And why the hell are you so damn worried about me? Huh?"

"As a doctor is my duty to worry about my patient's health, regardless of who they are. Alcohol will only damage the liver that I just healed. If you want a specific number of days, I'll tell you this much. You only need to refrain from alcohol for at least two more days. That's the estimated time I think you will be completely healed." Sakura explained.

"Ch. Whatever."

"And also, I promised, didn't I? That when the time passed I was going to treat you for sake, right? And I never break my promises." The kunoichi gave Kisame a grin.

Kisame could do nothing but stare at it. She was different than what he had imagined. Sure, she was still an annoying brat but for some reason he couldn't really end up hating her as much as he really wanted to or did at first.

"Tell me Kisame-san, does your abdomen hurt?" Sakura asked.

The man put his arm on the spot, "Well, not really. It does feel a bit uncomfortable but it's nothing bad."

"Well that's good. It only means that you're recovering. And Kisame-san, could you please pass me my chopsticks?"

"Fine..." But just when he was about to get them, he realized what he had just done; he had just complied with the kunoichi's request. The prisoner had told him to do something and he was actually going to do it…but why? Why had his body obeyed the girl's demand? He could not understand.

Kisame turned and looked at Sakura again. She was waiting patiently, looking at him with big emerald eyes. Somehow, his body couldn't really find a way to decline her. In a normal circumstance he would've just left. But instead he didn't think much of the situation and gave Sakura her chopsticks which the girl thanked him for.

Before leaving he took one last look at the rosette girl.

_Ch...I'm gonna find out just what is it that interested Itachi about you. But I'll give you this...you aren't really that hard to live with...no matter how much of a brat you are._

_

* * *

_

Once the Konoha shinobi's reached Suna, they were immediately greeted and escorted to the Kazekage tower.

"Why are you here? Is there a problem?" Gaara asked. After all, they shouldn't be in Suna. If anything, they ought to have reached Sound by now.

"We encountered Akatsuki while we were heading to Sound." Kakashi said.

Gaara looked at Kakashi attentively. "What happened?"

"We met with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." The Copy-nin explained. "They were too much for us to handle as expected so they got away. But...we know where Sakura is. She has been captured by Akatsuki."

"No..." Temari gasped. "That...that can't be...are you sure Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi nodded regretfully. "Yes. Itachi told me himself."

Temari clenched her fist and looked away; trying to suppress the frustration that had began to compel her. She and Sakura had become close friends; Sakura would visit her in Suna when she had time. Temari was like Sakura's role-model; she really looked up to her and Temari really enjoyed Sakura's company. So when _that_ happened, she knew how much Sakura had suffered. She knew that the decision she made _that_ day, was out of despair; Sakura really didn't think of the consequences. That's why it frustrated her that Sakura was now in the hands of the enemy where death could befall her at any moment. But...she knew it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for Sakura to have brought such a fate upon herself; why was she the one to always suffer? That's what frustrated her the most.

"Gaara, what are your orders?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara sat pensively; elbows rested in the desk, fingers intertwined and chin rested on them. He closed his eyelids. That was Kankuro's signal that he was planning something. He gave a gesture to the other ninjas, signaling them to patiently await Gaara's orders.

After a moment, Gaara finally spoke, "Kakashi-san, I will call off the ninjas I have sent to search for the Akatsuki. There is no need to keep them out now. What I want you to do is to send out your ninja dogs and track Sakura-san's scent. Sakura-san's primary destination was Sound, which tells us that in that direction she was abducted by Akatsuki. If we look at our map, she was going to Sound the opposite way, behind Suna so apparently she was going to pass through the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. If I am not mistaken, around that zone she was captured. If your dogs can find her scent and take you to that spot, then surely you will find Akatsuki's tracks."

"Of course." Kakashi nodded. "Itachi doesn't expect us to follow his tracks at this point. So we can follow his chakra starting from there."

Gaara nodded. "One more thing, Temari will accompany you as well. You will need all the help you can get. I will supply you with the best communicators we've got. They have unlimited signal so if you face trouble, you will be able to contact Kankuro directly. Now, you will all leave the day after tomorrow. We must make sure that you are both physically and mentally prepared for this. I am sure your first confrontation must have left your exhausted."

"I'll escort you to your play to stay." Temari offered.

The Konoha ninjas bowed in gratitude. "Thank you Kazekage-sama."

The ninjas left first but Gaara called Temari before she had departed.

"What is it Gaara?"

"Don't worry about Sakura-san. We will return her safely." Gaara comforted with a small smile.

Temari grinned in return. "Thank you." And she left.

"Gaara, what are the possibilities of her being alive when they get there?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know. Humanly speaking, the chances are dim since she has what they want. But then again, anything can happen. I will put my faith in Kakashi-san and his team that they will get to her in time. It was not Sakura-san's fault that she brought upon herself such a dreadful fate."

Gaara's sea foam eyes narrowed, "That is why she must be brought back safely; she does not deserve to die. She does not deserve to live a life of misery."

Gaara had also begun to be close to Sakura through Temari. He enjoyed Sakura's company. She had proven to be not only a strong shinobi of body and mind but also, she had proven to be a great human being. She was kind, considerate; she even offered her medic services in the village. Gaara could not really have asked for a better person to have been at such a disposition as Sakura was. She was a very interesting person, always philosophizing about nature and life, admiring nature; she was deep and yet so simple. Sakura was truly an amazing woman that deserved the best of everything she had selflessly done for others. That is why he was going to do whatever it took to get her back.

Before, Gaara was still a bit estranged to these kinds of emotions, but whenever he was around Sakura he would feel something strange inside of him.

"_I just finished taking care of the ill children. They are recovering quicker than expected." Sakura said as she entered the Kazekage's office._

"_I'm glad." Gaara replied with a nod and a small smile. _

"_Kazekage-sama? I was wondering, if it wasn't much trouble, if I could stay in Suna over the night?" _

"_Of course. It's no trouble at all and please, call me Gaara." Gaara said._

"_Oh! I couldn't I mean…it'll sound completely disrespectful and I-" Sakura became a bit nervous but Gaara interrupted her._

"_Don't worry. Besides, if you call me Gaara then it'll sound as we are even closer acquaintances. And we are, are we not?" Sakura gazed into Gaara's sea foam eyes. It still surprised her how much he had changed ever since the first Chûnin exams and she was glad; she was glad that he now was such a kind person. _

_The rosette girl smiled in return. "Alright… Gaara-san."_

"_You sure have a lot of paper work, don't you?" Sakura added; she was sitting in the chair in front of Gaara._

_Gaara nodded, "Yes. The work of the Kazekage never seems to end. Kankuro usually helps me but I told him to take the day off." _

"_Then it's settled." She stood up. "I'll help you."_

"_No. It is not right for the guest to work." Gaara objected._

"_Aw come on. Besides, if I help you then you'll finish faster, ne? Besides, I insist." she grinned _

_Gaara looked at Sakura's determined emerald eyes. Like everyone that knew Sakura well enough knew that once her eyes had that kind of shine, there wasn't a soul in the world that would make her do otherwise. So he had no choice but to accept; though he could not deny that he was glad she had offered. He did have a lot of work._

"_Whew!" Sakura sighed. "That sure was a lot of work."_

"_Yes. But thanks to your help, we were able to finish it before nightfall." _

_Gaara noticed that Sakura was no longer in front of him, but by the window, looking at a flower that was in a vase. _

"_One of the village children gave it to me." The Kazekage said._

_Sakura heard, but did not comment. Instead, she merely just gazed at the beautiful flower that lay in front of her. Gaara saw how her eyes shined with admiration; studying the flower. _

_The sun had begun to set; the red, orange, and yellow rays shined through the window glass, illuminating Sakura's face. The rays highlighted her smooth rosette hair, they would make her emerald eyes shine like a gem itself; she looked completely ethereal, like a maiden, and angel sent from heaven. He even wondered if such an image was even real._

"_Love is like a flower. It takes some time for it to bloom, but when it does you see just how beautiful it is. However..." The expression in Sakura's eyes changed. _

"…_just like a flower, love is very delicate. If you force love, it will wilt. But if you don't nourish it, it will also wilt. It's like, you don't know what to do with it; if you make the simplest mistake, then…everything will go wrong and you'll not only end up getting hurt, but also getting the one you love hurt…You basically live in constant fear." _

_Gaara noticed the sadness and pain in her eyes; the eyes that shined at one moment with admiration were now gleaming with tears. He wanted to do something to comfort her, but he didn't know what. He was confused about everything he was feeling now. He had never felt like this towards anyone; how soothed he felt when she was with him, how it would cheer his day to see her smile or to simply just have a glimpse of her face; it was something that he had never felt before; something completely estranged to him. But just as he liked being with her, it also hurt him to see her sad. It wasn't often, but, there had been times where her eyes would no longer have the cheerful shine they were accustomed to or how instead of smiling and showing her happy grins, they would be forced. _

_He walked towards her and placed his hand on her head. _

_"It is true. Love it's like a flower and it's a constant contradiction. The feeling that is supposed to bring happiness can also bring suffering. However...it is not always the case. For one day, everyone will find that one flower...that one love that will bloom for eternity and never wilt." _

_Sakura looked at him; sea foam gazed at emerald. Sakura let out the few tears that had accumulated in her eyes and pressed her face against his chest, holding the fabric of his tunic. Gaara was stunned for a moment as he felt Sakura so close to him. He wondered if she could hear the rushing beating of his heart or how hot his body felt as the blood began to rush through his veins. _

_"Thank you...Gaara-san." she said. _

_A thought then came; he remembered seeing how people will hold each other when one was seeking comfort. Gaara held onto her as his arms moved by reflex. That day he finally understood...what true love was. _

_

* * *

_

Night had fallen on the horizon; the moon was full. Because they were in Suna, there was a lack of street lights which made the stars fill the vast black sky visible. Ino sat on the building's roof; the moon was reflected in her sky-blue eyes, which filled the emptiness that was in them at the moment. She then heard the door open and saw Shikamaru.

"Couldn't sleep?" he murmured.

Ino shook her head.

"Worried?" the boy asked.

"A little. Lots of things were going on inside my head so I couldn't sleep. For some reason looking at the moon calms me. But...we can't really be sulking at this time. We need to stay strong, and stay focused. What lies ahead of us won't be easy so we need to stay strong. Just like Sakura will be. Sakura is strong so she won't let herself be easily overwhelmed by Akatsuki. So we also can't let anything overwhelm us either not fears, not sadness." Ino's voice began to break; Shikamaru noticed the cries that she was trying to suppress with all her might.

Ino had always been like that, a girl that didn't like to cry; to her, crying was weakness and she didn't like to be weak. That bothered him. He admired her strength, but it bothered him that she wouldn't open up to him. He wanted to be there for her.

"We have to bring Sakura back. We have to save her. We can't betray her. We have to show Sakura that we haven't betrayed her and that we will never betray her!"

"I don't know if I'm doing it right, so please bear with me." Shikamaru said.

"What are you-." But before she could say anything, Ino was suddenly surrounded by Shikamaru's arms as he embraced her. Ino was too stunned to react. It all happened so fast, one second they were talking and now, he was holding her.

"You may be able to fool the others, but you can't fool me Ino." Shikamaru said. "I know you too well. I know that every since this whole mission started you were feeling distressed and when you found out that Itachi had taken Sakura, your despair grew. I noticed. Ino...don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Tsunade had assigned you to the critical ward and you couldn't leave. I know that if your duty was to take care of patients with lower severity, you would've left and helped Sakura. You didn't know Tsunade's intentions when you accepted the work, none of us did. If we had then we wouldn't have accepted."

"But it is my fault! I should've noticed! I should've seen it!" The blonde girl began to sob, still trying to suppress the cries and tears that were pushing against her throat, attempting to escape. "I failed Sakura, Shikamaru! I failed her as her best friend! I...I..."

"You _would've_ failed her if you hadn't come to this mission. We were sent by Tsunade to save Sakura. But even if she hadn't sent us, we wouldn't leave to find her. Ino...you came to save Sakura; to bring her back. You didn't fail her. You have proven yourself that you indeed are her best friend. You have never betrayed her. And Sakura knows that."

Ino couldn't take it anymore as she let out all her bottled up tears and cries. She held onto Shikamaru, clutching the fabric of his shirt.

"Cry Ino...let it all out. I know you've been suppressing them all this time." Shikamaru said with a tender voice. _Even if I never liked seeing you cry..._

As Ino cried, she felt Shikamaru's strong arms still embracing her; it comforted her. Shikamaru had always been together with her, by her side. She had developed feelings for him'; despite his lazy, care-free and sometimes cold character, he had proven himself to be a great friend. He always knew what to say to her when she was feeling down. However, she never dreamt of having them reciprocated. By just being with him, it was enough for her. But now...now that she was finally held by him, it felt as if everything was right at the moment. Like, the sadness, despair, frustration that she felt had suddenly disappeared.

"I'll always be by your side Ino. As I've always been." he added.

Ino's cries began to disperse and her sobs started to subside. Now, both of them were simply just embracing each other; feeling each other.

"Shikamaru…could you…" Ino's face reddened. "…could you please just…keep holding me like this? At least for tonight."

The boy didn't say anything, but merely just complied with Ino's request.

* * *

For some reason, Sakura couldn't sleep. No matter how much she turned on the bed, she couldn't find a way to just stay and close her eyes. She really hated those nights. It annoyed her. On those nights, she would go to the balcony of her apartment and look at the night sky. In her situation, the only thing she could do is go to the roof. At first she wouldn't dare to go outside at night but at this point, she as well as Itachi knew very well that she had no place to go.

But when she got there, she saw that her spot was already taken by none other than Deidara himself.

At first she was a reluctant about going, but she really had to talk to him. She was really in no disposition to be passing up a good acquaintance with him; after all, even if he was Akatsuki he seemed to be a better person than Itachi.

"Deidara-san?"

The blond man looked at her. "What is it, un?"

"I-uh…I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I…I shouldn't have yelled at you…I'm sorry…" She felt a bit nervous.

"Nah. I'm the one who should apologize, un. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You told me your ideal and I should've accepted it. One should never impose their ideals on someone else because then, it will take the meaning out of it, un." Deidara looked away, avoiding eye contact with Sakura. Sakura noticed that he was rather embarrassed about it, to which she couldn't help but grin.

The rosette girl, sat beside Deidara. "Well, mind if I join you?" She grinned.

Deidara got a bit startled, "Um…no…"

For some reason he couldn't understand, Deidara couldn't find himself capable of looking into Sakura's eyes. His heart beat began to speed up as he realized how close she was to him. He had never felt like this before; he obliquely looked at her. The moonbeams bounced on Sakura's body, illuminating her like a precious maiden. Her eyes shined by the moonlight and so did her hair; she looked absolutely breathtaking.

However, he took a closer look at her eyes and noticed that the shine in them was merely just products of the moonlight. They had no shine of themselves. But he also caught notice of something else: the way she looked at the night sky.

But his question was answered by a comment that came from Sakura's mouth, however it was a comment he had never expected to hear from her; especially in the dry tone that she did.

"I hate the full moon."

"Why is that, yeah?" Deidara's curiosity began to grow.

"Because I do. Because…it was on a full moon when..." She narrowed her eyes. "…when he left…"

That night, Deidara realized that there was more to her than what he'd seen. She wasn't what she had appeared to be these days, and knew that the fact that she's the one that she has _that_ inside, was linked to the resent she felt for the full moon; for whatever happened that night.

"It's sad that you hate the full moon, un."

Sakura looked at him puzzled by the comment. "Why would you say that?"

"Because..." A smile painted on Deidara's face. "The moon really suits you. From my eyes, right now, because of the moon, I've just seen art, un."

Sakura's face reddened as the blood flushed to her face. "Th-thank you...Deidara-san." She said as she looked away grinning. She felt weird, having these kinds of feelings. For some reason, it reminded her of someone...of Naruto. She looked at Deidara again. Yes...he did resemble Naruto somewhat.

Deidara gazed at Sakura. She had an air of mysteriousness around her; she was simple at first sight, but with a deeper inspection she was complex. The intrigue he felt to know more about her kept rising. But what really bothered him was that he didn't know why.

But what they didn't know was that glaring crimson eyes watched them from a distance.

* * *

Sakura headed to her room after her talk with Deidara. Even if he was Akatsuki, he had a charming side to him. Perhaps it was because he reminded her of Naruto. His smile was almost like his, and so was his personality. She didn't regret having gone to the roof because if she hadn't then maybe she wouldn't have seen this side of Deidara. He truly was different than Itachi and that comforted her.

But all happy thoughts came to an abrupt end, as she heard a voice speak to her once she had closed the door behind her.

"Why did you leave Konoha?"

Sakura gasped, startled as she saw Itachi behind her.

"I asked you a question."

"Because...I hate Konoha."

Itachi noticed the confidence in her words. He tried to trail a sign of insecurity but found none; she was serious.

"Do not tell me it was an insufficient answer. You asked me 'why' and I answered you." Sakura said but cursed herself afterwards. She expected Itachi to react to it, but felt relieved as she saw him in the same spot.

Itachi's eyes trailed to the ornament in her hair.

"Who gave you that hair ornament?"

She swallowed, "It...it was Deidara..."

Itachi kept silent.

"And why are you asking me that? That's none of your business. I did wear the kimono you gave me and I didn't rip it apart. So, why should it bother you that Deidara gave me the hair ornament? I am not your whore Itachi and I won't let myself be treated as one. I may be your prisoner but I won't let my dignity be taken away like that." Sakura snapped in return.

But at that moment, she cursed herself for speaking as Itachi pinned her against the bed; holding her arms. Her body began to tremble as she looked at Itachi's dark and stoic crimson eyes.

_What's he gonna do to me? Oh god...why did I have to say that to him?_

Itachi leaned against her; Sakura tried to turn her head away and she closed her eyes, hoping that everything would just end.

"So you say that you're not my whore?" he whispered in Sakura's ear. His breath caused chills in Sakura's body as she felt his smooth, dark, and penetrating voice.

The kunoichi's breathing started to become heavy; Itachi could hear how each breath out trembled along with her body. He looked at her; his crimson eyes trailed her body; desire shined in them.

Itachi cupped Sakura's chin and forced her to look at him; frightened emerald staring at deadly crimson. Itachi's body began to lower; Sakura could feel how his body began to press against her own. Her blood began to pump faster; her heart beat increased. Itachi's facial features were now even closer to her. He looked like Sasuke, and yet...he was nothing like Sasuke.

"It's a shame that you think of yourself that way...because that's the way I see you...my cherry blossom..." Itachis mouth roused Sakura's earlobe. She stiffened as a reflex.

Suddenly, she noticed just how close they were. Their lips almost touching; each feeling the other's breath; a silence came. Sakura felt her body temperature rising by the second.

_Why is this happening? Why am I feeling like this? The only person that should cause this in me is Sasuke-kun; only Sasuke-kun…only him…_

But what frustrated her most was that she was having a fight with her lips as she tried to have them recoil from Itachi's.

Itachi looked at Sakura's lips; they looked desirable. Perhaps because the shine in them told him that they have never been kissed before; and truly kissed; knowing that Sasuke had never kissed her lips caused in him a sense of superiority; a sense of victory over his younger brother. After all, he had her and he could kiss her anytime he wanted to. No matter how he put it, Itachi was always going to be Sakura's first kiss.

Still, one thing that annoyed him was the struggle he had with his own body; that it wanted to get closer to the point of kiss or maybe more. And what's more, he felt his body temperature rising. But he was not going to allow himself to fall onto such a weak level; never. Besides, it would not be half as amusing if she resisted. So for now, he'd rather wait.

The Uchiha freed Sakura as he regained his distance from her. Without a word, he stepped outside the room and closed the door behind him; leaving on the bed a disorientated and confused Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! My first moment of sexual tension! So, what did you guys think? Itachi and Sakura's relationship is now going to have more tension than anything. And also, Deidara and Sakura's relationship will continue to grow as well. Of course, we will have some side romances as well. Can't very well have others not find love just because it isn't their story, now can we? Sakura's problems with Konoha will slowly be revealed so be patience. (smile) **

**Well, I hope you all liked it! Please Read & Review and tell me your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bewitched

**A/N: Finally! Chap 6 is up! I'm sorry I took so long. But to make amends, I made this chap nice and long. I hope you all like it!**

**Thanks for betaing it Lady Hanaka! Much candy to you!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bewitched**

Her heart kept racing.

_Wha-what happened…?_

Her breathing was still heavy, as if she had run a marathon; her hands were trembling not of fear but of confusion.

_Why is my heart racing like this? _

Her body still felt hot and it didn't seem to show that it was going to lower in second.

_Why does my body feel so hot? _

The moment was still engraved in her mind: Itachi's presence, his touch, his scent…everything.

_His body was so close to mine I could feel his chest against me; it was just has hot as mine..._

She held her trembling hands together.

_His eyes...the way he looked at me with such intensity and lust in his eyes...I...I've never seen anything like it..._

_It was awful..._

She touched her lips.

_His lips were so close to mine...I think I even touched them..._

A look of disgust appeared on her face as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to get that small taste of Itachi's lips that had almost made contact with her own.

_How dare he..._

She recalled the struggle she had had with her own body at that moment. She didn't understand what was going on let alone why she was having this struggle. Itachi was in front of her, not Sasuke. Itachi's lips were the ones that were closing in on her own, not Sasuke's. Itachi was the one who was so close to her...not Sasuke.

_Why then...why did I react to him? It doesn't make sense ...I hate Itachi...I loathe him. He...he's not the one who was supposed to make me feel that way. I could only react like this to Sasuke-kun...only to Sasuke-kun..._

_...only to him..._

Her eyes began to gleam with tears as she curled herself into a fetal position. She felt disgusting...like she had betrayed Sasuke.

_Forgive me Sasuke...please..._

A tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

_How irritating._

Itachi sat down on his bed.

_I don't know what the hell happened to me back there, nor do I care to know but I certainly won't allow it to repeat itself._

Even if he cared little, the memories of the moment were still vivid in his mind: how close she was to him and how her emerald eyes full of fear and hatred penetrated him; how his eyes trailed her body with the desire to have her at that moment.

His body still felt hot and the feeling of her chest pressing against his own was still present.

_That kunoichi…_

He recalled the struggle he had had with his own body; when their lips were so close that they roused with each other and how his body wanted to touch them.

_If I had this struggle, then it only proves that I still have some weakness left in me. It doesn't matter how intriguing she is, I will not succumb to these desires in such a way._

The scene flashed through his mind again. His face changed to an annoyed one as his eyes onyx eyes narrowed.

He was not one to not take anything personal; he never allowed issues to bother him. So even having these kinds of thoughts irritated him; it irritated him that a weak cherry blossom had caused this.

_A simple weak cherry blossom will _not_ make me crumble._

* * *

The Konoha ninjas, now accompanied by Temari, where going to resume their search for Sakura. Kankuro and Gaara had escorted them to the gate.

"Good luck to you all." Kankuro said.

"Thank you." Ino said.

"Temari." Gaara called.

Temari walked toward her brother, away from the group. She noticed the face that had just appeared on Gaara's face; it was the face he had worn ever since they had heard the news that Sakura had ran away. She, along with Kankuro, knew of Gaara's feelings towards the pink-haired kunoichi so she had an idea of what Gaara was going to tell her.

"Don't worry Gaara. I promise that we'll bring Sakura back." Temari said with a gentle smile. Then, she embraced her sibling.

Gaara was, at first, too stunned to react not just because of what Temari had told him, but of how she knew exactly what he was thinking. Both Temari and Kankuro had always understood him and stood by his side; they knew him better than anyone. He indeed was blessed to have had such people in his life. Perhaps, if they weren't there, his life would've been lonelier than he had imagined.

"Thank you Temari." Gaara reciprocated the hug. "But please, do not die. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, sister."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

With that said, Temari rejoined the team and they exited Sunagakure.

"So now we go to the Waterfall Village, correct?" Ino said.

"That's right. Sakura went behind to Suna when she was going towards the Sound village so we speculate that she was abducted around that area." Temari replied.

"And so, we'll need my dog's help in this." Kakashi added. Then he bit his thumb; blood began to come out. He performed a fast series of hand-signs which ended in him placing his whole palm on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!" he cried; smoke began to cover the surroundings and a small shadow was visible.

A small dog had appeared; he had a droopy-looking face and a blue cape on his back with a headband on his forehead.

"Hey, I've seen that dog before." Shikamaru recalled the time during the Chunin exams when Suna had attacked Konoha and he was sent with Naruto and Sakura to look for Sasuke.

"Still as bad-mannered as usual. I have a name, you know." The dog replied annoyed.

"Pakkun." Kakashi called. The dog turned his attention to his master. "We have a mission for you."

* * *

The Konoha ninjas and Temari had already left Suna's territory. They were now going in the speculated direction that Sakura had gone through before she was abducted by Akatsuki. Along the way, the team intended to organize several possible formations in case of attack and of course, they explained their worries of the situation.

"Have you found Sakura-chan's trace yet?" Ino asked.

"No not yet." Pakkun answered.

Ino looked down, disappointed, but she quickly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It was Shikamaru.

"Don't worry Ino. With Pakkun here we'll find Sakura-san. But you shouldn't rush things. If you do this is gonna be a real drag." He gave her a gentle and comforting grin.

Despite all the turmoil of emotions that Ino was going through, for some reason whenever Shikamaru smiled at her she couldn't help but smile back. And what she liked most was that she was certain he only gave _her_ that kind of smile.

A bit behind were Hinata and Neji who had overheard the conversation.

"Neji nii-san…do you think Sakura's dead? I…I can't imagine what will happen if she dies…I…" Her pearl-eyes began to take a sorrowful look. "…I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself…"

Neji noticed the guilt that was compelling his cousin. Hinata had always felt guilty about what happened on that day. Sakura had asked her for help, but she wasn't able to assist her. Then…it happened. Neji too, wasn't able to come to Sakura's aid and he too felt guilty of it since he could've been able to do something unlike Hinata.

"Hinata-sama…do not torment yourself of it, it was not your fault. You had to prepare for a mission so you could not have aborted it and come to Sakura-san's aid. I know that Sakura-san does not blame you for it. She knows you would've helped her if you hadn't had that mission."

Neji gave Hinata and gentle smile which made Hinata's sad face lighten with hope and comfort.

"Sakura is alive." Temari entered the conversation.

The Hyuuga cousins turned their attention to her.

"She's alive…I know it. Sakura is a strong girl. She won't let herself be defeated this easily…even if it's Akatsuki. Her plan was go to Sound and if I didn't know her any better, I'd say that she won't let someone as Akatsuki get in the way. She'll fight in order to accomplish her mission and that's why we must fight too to accomplish ours."

Temari's words sounded so assuring, that all of their worries seemed to have had disappeared, at least for that moment. She was right.

At front, Kakashi and Pakkun still searched for a trace of Sakura's scent.

"Still nothing Pakkun?" Kakashi inquired.

The dog shook his head in reply, "No."

"Then that means that Sakura went father away from Suna than expected…"

"Wait!" the dog cried.

Pakkun stopped; everyone followed.

"Is it Sakura? Did you find her?" Ino eagerly asked.

"That's definitely her scent." The dog answered. A small grin of success appeared on everyone's faces. They finally had tracked her.

"Alright everyone let's get moving. We have no time to waste. Pakkun, lead the way." Kakashi said.

After much searching, they now had a small ray of hope shining on them. Now, all that was left was to find her…and hope that is not too late.

* * *

"So Sakura-san won't join us today either." Deidara commented with a rather disappointed and worried tone. "This is the third day, un."

"Whatever happened it is not our concern." Sasori said dryly as he handed out the breakfast.

"Well, the kunoichi isn't the only one sulking. Itachi has been going in and out of the house. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's avoiding coming here. Meh…those two are equally as troublesome…" Kisame complained.

Just as the three ninjas were eating, a figure entered the room and caught their attention.

"Good morning." Sakura said with a soft voice.

"Good morning Sakura-san, un." Deidara greeted.

Sakura sat down beside Kisame; Sasori prepared her meal and handed it to her. The group continued to eat their meal quietly; the only sounds heard where those of the chopstick making contact with the plate and the chewing of the food.

"Kisame-san?"

"Hm?" The shark-like man replied.

"I apologize. I did not live up to my promise to treat you for sake. Our deal was that I was to treat you once you have recovered and that was three days ago. But if you wish we can go whenever you like." Sakura said.

"Hn. I was wondering when you were gonna ask. Well then, how 'bout we go after breakfast?"

"Alright." Sakura nodded with a small grin and resumed her meal.

"So are you feeling well Sakura-san, un?" Deidara asked.

"Um...yes. I am. Thank you." the kunoichi answered with a grin.

"That's good, un." The blonde man added with a grin in return.

Sasori let out a soft sigh of irritation in response. _Deidara..._

"Um...Kisame-san? Where's Itachi?" Sakura reluctantly asked.

"Meh, what should I know?! He barley tells me anything. Lately he's been in a rather sulky mood." Kisame answered.

Sakura gazed down pensively. She knew why Itachi was acting that way it must've been because of what happened that night. But she hadn't expected him to have had that kind of a reaction.

Kisame obliquely looked at her. Something inside him told him that she was the root of all this. However, he decided not to say anything yet; at least, not until he had a moment alone with her.

* * *

"Wow! How nice!" Sakura cried with a smile on her face; her eyes shined with excitement as she looked around the small and pretty village that was near the Akatsuki house.

"You act as if you've never been out before." Kisame said as he scratched the back of his head with his hand.

"Well excuse me, but when you're almost a month imprisoned in a house—because that's how I was—and go out for the first time of course you'd be happy!" Sakura said.

"Ch whatever. We came here to buy drinks so follow me. I know the place where they sell the best sake."

Kisame lead Sakura to the small shop, however along the way Sakura began to stop at various other shops. Kisame complained, but Sakura snapped back at him so in the end, the Akatsuki had no choice but to comply with the kunoichi's request…or better said, her demands, after all, she was the one who as going to pay for his sake.

While Sakura looked around, Kisame didn't wait around doing nothing. During the time, he was observing her, trying to figure out what she had that had caught Itachi's attention.

_I just don't get it…what the hell does that brat have that could've _possibly_ caught Itachi's attention. I mean…sure her figure and body is pretty good but all the same, there are girls who are way hotter than her. Itachi could get dibs on them anytime if he really wanted to. _

He observed the way Sakura looked around the shops and their items. The way she smiled and walked excitedly resembled a child going to a festival for the first time.

_Hm...I certainly doubt it's her attitude. I mean, the kid acts like a total brat most of the time. She does smile a lot…which is kinda annoying…then again…_

…_this is the same girl that was in Itachi's brother's team. If this is the issue then I can think of a few good reasons why he would want the girl here. Still…it's not like Itachi to take an issue like this to such a personal level. _

Kisame gritted his teeth and let out a small growl of frustration.

_Ch. It just doesn't make any sense!_

As Sakura looked around, she noticed the distance Kisame had between her and the uneasy way he looked; as if something was bothering him—which was the truth.

"Are you alright Kisame-san? Do you feel well?"

"Alright I give up." He said, walking towards her. "Just what the hell did you do?"

"Huh?" Sakura raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Don't 'huh' me girl I know you did something!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about Itachi! You did something to him now tell me what it is!" Kisame glared at the girl, waiting for the answer for the question that has been tormenting him ever since that day when Itachi lied to the Akatsuki leader.

However, Sakura still did not comprehend the root of the question let alone what he was talking about. She obviously hadn't done anything to Itachi, or at least she could not remember she had. If any, Itachi has been the one that has been doing things to her and just the thought of thinking that phrase gave her that chill.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…"

Kisame noticed the sincerity in her eyes and the insecurity she projected. She really didn't know.

He let out a sigh, "Listen to me kunoichi, you clearly did something to him whether you are aware of not, isn't really my problem since I can see that is the latter. But in any case you did something to him. I've never seen him act the way he has done since you've been around. And believe me, Itachi is someone that never lets anything get to him; he _never_ takes anything personally."

"But from what you've seen, what did I exactly do to him?"

"Well, for starters you're still alive. A normal person would've already been long dead and forgotten at this time. Second, Itachi lied to the leader. The leader asked us if we had already found you and Itachi told him that we had gotten a trace of you when the truth was that we had already captured you. And I'll add this kunoichi, lying to the leader is something none of us wants to do. If the leader finds out that Itachi lied to him about you, you can rest assured that Itachi will be killed. And third, the same period of time that you were sulking in your room, Itachi had been sulking as well. Now tell me, doesn't that tell you that you might've done something?" The shark-like Akatsuki gave Sakura a demanding look as he awaited a reply.

However, Sakura was too shocked by Kisame's words that she didn't know how to react, let alone answer his question.

_If what Kisame said was true then...then...Itachi really_ does_ want me for his own selfish pleasure. I can't think of another reason why he would want me. _

Her emerald eyes were wide opened; the very thought of being used for lust by Itachi made her body turn cold and her hands to tremble. Her breathing started to become heavy.

Kisame watched the gape girl that stood in front of her and began to shake. To be honest, he hadn't expected her to have this kind of a reaction.

_She must really be frightened of Itachi...heh, who could blame her anyway._

"Listen kunoichi, I told you what has happened. I don't know the reason as to why Itachi wants you but the fact that you are still alive with us remains. And if I know Itachi, when something is his he won't let anything take it away. So unless the leader finds out about your living with us, you have nothing to worry about."

For some reason Kisame's words calmed her. She didn't really understand why they had; they really hadn't given her any comfort of the sort. Sakura's fear of being in Itachi's grasp as she was now, and Kisame hadn't said anything making her hope otherwise. However...the fact of dying gave her even more fear.

"If you're done kunoichi, we have some shopping to do. I've wasted enough time pleasing you on your annoying window-shopping. Now is the time for you to do what you promised me. So get your ass moving, or do you want me to carry you? Hehe...'cuz I really have no problem in doing so." Kisame gave a flirtatious chuckle.

A small grin began to paint on Sakura's face.

"Pft. Yea right! As if I'd let someone like you touch me!" she replied.

Death...

A simple word that carries all the pain imaginable.

Death...

What leaves the biggest, emptiest space in someone's heart.

Death...

...the cause of her pain.

* * *

Deidara had just finished taking a shower, suddenly, he heard movement coming from the hallway; footsteps appeared to walk in the direction to one of the rooms; a door opened but was quickly closed.

He quickly got dressed and went to the living room where he heard two people talking.

It was Sasori and Itachi.

"Where's the girl?" Itachi inquired dryly.

"She went out with Kisame." Sasori answered with the same dryness.

Sasori and Itachi had always been a par when they talked. It wasn't like Kisame or other Akatsuki members that when they had any kind of conversation with Itachi, it was obvious that Itachi's stoic responses and dryness in his words intimidated them, but not Sasori. They both had a similar way of responding to answers and situations so it didn't surprise Deidara that Sasori could easily respond to Itachi's answer when someone else would've wet their pants immediately.

Itachi didn't comment to Sasori's answer nor did he show any kind of expression to clue how he felt about the situation. Then again, what could someone as Itachi, a person who had closed all kind of feeling and emotion from himself, possibly feel?

Once Itachi had left, Deidara decided to talk to Sasori.

"What do you think Itachi-san will do, un?" he asked.

"What makes you think I know?" was Sasori's response. "Besides, I have no business in this so whatever Itachi decides to do it is not of my concern."

There were times that Sasori's dryness would irritate Deidara, he couldn't deny it. "Hn. You can be a real ass sometimes Sasori-danna, un."

Sasori knew where Deidara was coming from. He was worried about Sakura's well being. Though the answer he had given him was the truth, he did not want neither support nor be against Deidara's thinking.

"Deidara...do not get involved in Itachi's affairs. Sakura is Itachi's prisoner and we have no right to meddle in what he does with her. I can understand your worry for the girl's well being. I am not hindering it, nevertheless you must not allow those worries of yours to take over. Do not forget where your loyalties lay Deidara."

"Tell me something Sasori-danna. What happens if Sakura-san gets hurt by Itachi-san, un? What will you do?" Deidara asked with a tone of challenge.

Sasori knew immediately where Deidara was coming from with the question. Deidara was quite easy to read once you know him as well as Sasori has.

"I will do nothing. I will not support it nor will I hinder it. As I said, Haruno-san is Itachi's prisoner so he can do whatever he wishes with her. All the same, Haruno-san is not a displeasing person so I will not approve of Itachi hurting her. Nevertheless, Haruno-san is our enemy and we are hers. Our acquaintance should not reach more than what it is now. Nothing good will come if we do otherwise; neither for us nor for Akatsuki. But do whatever you please. I have made my point clear enough. I have no saying in the personal decisions you make but be sure that they do not go against Akatsuki."

* * *

It was almost evening when Kisame and Sakura arrived from their small shopping day. Kisame had gone crazy choosing sake; they had over 3 bags full of the stuff.

Sasori heard them enter, and went to greet them.

"I trust you had a pleasant time." he said. However, his face was expressionless.

"Hell yea!! I have here enough sake to satisfy me for some time!" Kisame replied. He began to pat Sakura's head. "Brat's not that bad after all."

Sakura shoved Kisame's big blue hand away, "Hey! Don't treat me like a kid!!!"

Sasori watched attentively as Sakura and Kisame began to argue; Sakura yelled while Kisame teased. He noticed the way Sakura behaved so freely and calm around him; it was unnatural. After all, she was still a prisoner.

_The girl's rather naive. Hard to believe that she's has _that

"Haruno-san, do you mind if I talk to Kisame-san privately?"

"Um not at all. In that case, I'll go take a bath." The kunoichi departed.

"What you wanna talk about Sasori?" Kisame demanded.

"I think you ought to know that Itachi came here and asked for Haruno-san when he didn't see her in her room."

Kisame's eyes widened. Sasori didn't say anything else; he merely left. After all, he had said all he was going to say. He was one that said things directly and what was necessary.

Meanwhile, Sakura was in her room just about to head to the bathroom. Until, Itachi unexpectedly entered and startled Sakura.

"I-Itachi-san..."

Without a word, he walked towards her. Sakura remained in her place, nevertheless she was nervous. No matter how strong a front she may put, she could not lie to herself.

"You went out with Kisame?" he asked.

Sakura swallowed, "Yes."

"Hn. Next time let me know."

"Excuse me, but who made you my father so that I have to tell you everything I do?" Sakura cursed herself for her damn sarcasm.

A dark grin painted on Itachi's face. He cupped her chin.

"As far as I can see, you are _my_ prisoner. _I'm_ the one that tells _you_ what you should or shouldn't do and you _have_ to obey."

"What could you possibly obtain from having me? Your plans for ruling the world are no good unless you have me. As long as I'm here, your plans will no longer proceed. Truth is you don't give a damn about Akatsuki's plans. You just want me for your own personal pleasure." she replied in return.

Her emerald eyes glared at Itachi's crimson ones.

"And what will you do if I do? Don't forget...you are _my_ whore. You are _my_ property."

Sakura's blood began to boil of anger. She was not his whore and she was certainly not his property. There were several things Sakura would never bypass and being degraded in that way was one of them. Her eyes began to glare with even more hatred. A normal person would've felt daggers piercing his eyes by merely looking at hers, but not Itachi. However, she didn't care. She just wanted to show him that no matter how scared she may be of him, she was not going to allow him to degrade her like that.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Itachi-_san_." She quietly cursed herself for the sarcasm but this time, she didn't regret it. "I am not anyone's property. My body is not yours and will never be yours. My body, my soul, my everything only belongs to one person...to Sasuke-kun. So you can wait for me and rot yourself waiting, because you will _never_ have me."

Itachi noticed the confidence and security in her words; not a trace of doubt was in them. He didn't like it. As much as he didn't like the way she was beginning to look at him. He could feel he was beginning to lose the domination he had over her. But he wasn't going to allow it. Her anger merely came in order to protect her dignity as a woman, in truth she was still weak and he was going to prove it; he knew exactly what to say.

"To Sasuke, huh?" The same evil grin appeared. "Tell me something, how can you claim with such certainty that you belong to him, when in truth I can see that he has never had you? When he has never touched you?"

He walked closer.

"When he has never been close to you?"

And closer.

"When he has never even looked at you?"

Sakura took a step back every time, until she was pinned to the wall.

"As long as I'm alive, Sasuke will only look at _me_. He will only want _my_ death. So you can wait for him and rot yourself waiting..." He leaned against her and whispered, "...because he will _never_ look at you."

As soon as he said those words, Sakura felt as if something had stabbed her in the chest; his words were like daggers. She felt a pain in her heart and chest, as if they were being compressed. A lump began to form on her throat all the same as the strangling feeling she was having. The malice in every single one of Itachi's words was so great that they couldn't be hidden nor denied...not even if Itachi himself wanted to.

But what was worse is that he _enjoyed_ saying those things.

He _enjoyed_ wounding her.

She knew Sasuke had never touched her...she knew it. There's no need to have someone remind her.

However...

...she still lived with the dream that she would one day have Sasuke by her side and finally be able to giver herself to him.

But Itachi's words only managed to crush another portion of the little bit of hope she had left.

Itachi noticed the look Sakura had on her face and eyes. She was weak after all. The strength she had at a moment in her emerald eyes disappeared in an instant. He had proven himself right.

A faded grin of success appeared on his face.

Suddenly, Sakura felt as Itachi's body began to press against her. She noticed how her heart skipped a beat the instant they touched. It was just like last time and that was beginning to scare her.

The images from that time flashed through her mind; all those feelings...the way her body reacted...everything. She didn't want to feel like that ever again. No. Not to this man. She will never again allow her body to react to Itachi. The man that caused all of Sasuke's problems...

...the man she loathed.

As reflex to her thoughts, Sakura raised her hand wide open, "NO!"

She shut her eyes just as she was going to slap Itachi, until she felt someone grab her wrist. Sakura tried to pull her hand away, but Itachi had it in his strong grasp.

"I suggest you keep you hands to yourself cherry blossom. Or else..." He tightened his grasp more causing Sakura to grunt in pain. "...you might lose them."

Sakura felt her body slowly begin to tremble in fear as she was caught in Itachi's glare; his crimson eyes had completely paralyzed her. Sweat began to pour out of her forehead and roll down her face. Now, she was truly afraid. He had just shown her that he was willing to hurt her if she didn't submit to him. At first, all Itachi did was threaten but never really did something. She knew he was capable of anything but was beginning to not pay attention to it.

But now...she realized with whom she was dealing with. It was Uchiha Itachi; the man that murdered Sasuke's family and tortured him; the man without emotions; the man with a heart of ice and eyes of blood.

The man that had her at _his_ mercy.

Itachi took out her red, slashed headband and placed it on Sakura's shoulder and with one last dark grin, he left the room.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in a chair with both her arms resting on the dinner table and her head sunk in them, sobbing and crying. The words Itachi had told her had hurt her deeply. Even now, her heart still hurt and she could still feel the pain of the stabs those daggers-like words had caused.

She looked at her headband and in an instant, memories flashed through her mind; memories of her old friends.

_Sasuke-kun...Naruto-kun...I need you..._

She kept crying until she heard someone said, "A girl such as you does not look like it would bring the title of 'missing-nin'."

It was Sasori.

The child-faced Akatsuki saw her red and swollen emerald eyes with tears still flowing down her face. He had never seen her like that before.

He sat down in front of her but remained quiet. He observed her and her weakness, allowing herself to be overwhelmed by such emotions. Despite her obvious weakness a part of him would contradict himself. Even if Sakura was weak, she was also strong. No normal human being would be able to control what she had inside.

Still, he could tell she didn't want to talk so he just sat there until Sakura broke the silence.

"Konoha betrayed me."

Sasori kept quiet.

"Konoha betrayed me in the most despicable way. I thought Konoha was the best village; not only its shinobi but by its morals. I was wrong."

Sasori looked stared at her eyes; he had never seen eyes full of such resent as hers.

"Konoha is the worse village ever. A village full of hypocrites."

"Sharp words coming from someone who appears to have many friends. Are they hypocrites as well?" Sasori commented.

"No. They didn't betray me. They didn't help me when I needed them, but it was because they couldn't. The person responsible for everything…was the Hokage."

The crimson-haired man noticed how Sakura's eyes narrowed when she pronounced the title.

"That is why I left against my better judgment. I gave myself the mission to find Sasuke-kun in Sound and bring him back. I gladly became a missing-nin because at least I believe in second chances. At least I still believed in Sasuke-kun…like Naruto-kun…"

Her eyes began to take the shine of tears as she tightened the grip of the hand holding the headband.

Sasori looked at her attentively, _I see…so that's how it went. Now things are beginning to make sense._

"Naruto-kun didn't give up. Even if he had to go by himself, he still went to find Sasuke-kun. Now…it's my turn. It's my turn to go by myself and bring him back. Even if I hate Konoha…Konoha is still my home and Sasuke-kun's home. Despite it all...if we still have our friends, Konoha will be our home."

"So that is the purpose you have given yourself, is it not? I can see you are determined. However Haruno-san, I do believe I should at least tell you that I will become an obstacle to you. As the one we need, you are needed in order for our plans to continue and I will not let our plans fail. So forgive me for hindering your cause. I do think is a noble one. All the same, even if you do succeed I believe you will also be in the same situation since you really won't have a place to return. After all…you did decide to abandon your own village." Sasori commented; his face expressionless as always.

The girl's gaze lowered as she looked away, thinking about Sasori's words.

_He's right…_

The puppet master stood up, realizing that he had said enough. "I will take my leave now. I will not wish you luck on your mission, but I will wish you strength. Your life has taken unexpected turns, perhaps there are still a few turns left."

Little did both of them know that Deidara had been listening to their conversation; his face was lowered and his gaze was shadowed. He had never expected Sakura to have had such heavy feelings in her; such feelings of hatred towards her own village and he understood why. Everything added up…the reason she was here.

Once Sasori had left, he decided to show himself, "Haruno-san?"

Sakura turned in response, "Deidara-san, you were listening?"

"More or less, un." He lied; wanting to cheer her up he added, "I know. How about we spar tomorrow early in the morning? I guarantee that you'll feel better, un." He gave her a big smile.

Sakura gazed at Deidara's smile. He reminded her so much of Naruto; they were alike in so many ways.

Even so, she couldn't help but put a smile on her face. Even Deidara's smiles were contagious...just like Naruto's.

"Alright."

"Good. Then, sleep well 'cuz we have to wake up very early, un" He put his hand on Sakura's head and gave her another grin.

Once he left, she was left standing on the same spot, lost in thought. Deidara was truly a vivid image of Naruto. As happy as she felt about it...it also pained her.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

_Naruto-kun...I miss you…_

* * *

Night had long fallen; sepulchral silence had overwhelmed the Akatsuki household.

_Everyone must be asleep… _

Sakura was just about to go to her room, when she heard some subtle disrupting sounds.

_What's that? It sounds as if someone is in pain…_

She traced the sounds and found out that they came from Itachi's room. At first, Sakura's body froze; she remembered the way Itachi had spoken to her and how he had grabbed her.

The sounds continued.

_I…I'm scared of what Itachi might do…but…but I can tell that he's in some kind of pain. No. I can't back down from this. I'm a medic and as a medic, I do not overlook people who are in need. Regardless of whom they are. _

She took a deep breath and swallowed; her reluctant hand turned the doorknob and she entered.

Itachi was leaning against the wall, holding his abdomen. As soon as he saw Sakura, his crimson eyes threw a deadly glare at her that made her flinch in the spot.

The rosette girl swallowed the lump of fear that had formed on her throat, "I-Itachi-san?"

"Get out." The Uchiha demanded.

"I-uh…I just…"

But she was cut off when, suddenly, a kunai flashed right pass her as Itachi plunged it in the wall behind her; pink strands of hair began to shower down.

Sakura's body completely froze; her emerald eyes were wide open with fear. So much was her fear, that she became so paralyzed she couldn't even tremble.

_I…I actually thought he…_

The Uchiha leaned towards the petrified girl as his grip on the kunai like iron as he whispered with a deep and hoarse voice, "I told you to get out."

Despite the fear that had compelled her at the moment, Sakura noticed the blood in Itachi's mouth.

_His breath…he must've been coughing blood._

"I-Itachi san…" she swallowed. "You're injured. I…I just want to take a look at you."

The crimson-eyed man looked at her; his eyes fixed on her emerald ones.

"What makes you think I'm injured?"

"The blood…your breath reeks of blood; there's blood on the side of your mouth and I just noticed blood on the floor. You've been coughing up blood and that means that you have severe internal injuries. If you continue to overlook them, they'll eventually get too serious to recover." The rosette girl responded.

Itachi said nothing as he complied with Sakura's response; he began by taking off his shirt since he was without his cloak.

"If you could lie down in the bed, it would be better." Sakura added.

Once Itachi lay on the bed, Sakura stood beside him and began to trace her hand across his body in order to identify where the internal injuries were located; she had her eyes closed. It was a habit she had taken back when she trained with Tsunade; it helped her to focus better.

"I found them." The girl finally said after a while. "The injuries seem to come from your abdominal cavity. In order to heal you more efficiently, you'll need surgery. However, it will be too troublesome to do it now and inconvenient for you. So we'll do it when is most convenient for you, but do not prolong it or else your injuries will worsen. Right now, all I can do is superficially heal your injuries."

"Hn" Was Itachi's blunt reply.

Sakura began to focus her chakra in her hands and she placed them on Itachi's abdomen. Itachi observed her as she performed the healing. For some estranged reason, her chakra was very warm and his body felt soothed when it came in contact with it; it made him feel a strange peace, calm...something he had never felt before.

It irritated him. After all, the time he was away he had used it to get his mind together and detach himself from the weakness he had shown that time with her. Even if he had sworn to make her his own, he was not going allow his body to succumb to the desire as it had almost done.

The raven-haired man observed the rosette girl beside him; her face took a very gentle look when she was healing compared to when she was doing all else; it was as if there were two different Sakuras.

The kunoichi opened her eyes to check on Itachi.

_His body is responding to my chakra. Good. If I'm able to help him, I can gain his favor and if I do, then I can secure my life. _

Then, she remembered she had noticed something in Itachi's eyes when he had looked at her before.

"Itachi-san...you're going blind, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes. So what?" he replied dryly.

"If you like, I can take a look at your eyes as well." Sakura offered.

"Hn."

Sakura quietly sighed, annoyed _Gah! I hate it when he says that!_

She leaned, "Could you turn off your sharingan?"

Itachi complied. Sakura studied.

"It seems your sharingan has been causing some strain in your eyes. They can't be healed in one healing session; however, if we do some sessions then I can manage to heal your sight back to normal."

"Hn."

The girl twitched an eye in response, _And again!_

"I can do the first part now though it will be rather short. It would be better if you closed your eyes Itachi-san." She placed her hands in the side of his eyes; each hand in a side and began to mold her chakra.

Itachi felt the warmth of her hands even closer now. Again…it annoyed him; it annoyed him how his body responded to it. But he couldn't deny that Sakura was beginning to become a more useful property than before.

As Sakura worked, she was also observing Itachi; studying his features; analyzing him. She was caught up more in him than in the healing that she didn't notice when she stopped.

He looked so much like Sasuke...

...and that's what pained her.

He was a constant reminder of Sasuke.

It mortified her.

It mortified her to have Sasuke in front of her...

…and yet...

...not have him in front of her.

Her hand moved some of the hair from Itachi's face as she looked at him with eyes full of sorrow, nostalgia, melancholy...and pain.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered softly.

"I am not my brother."

Itachi's response caught Sakura off-guard thus causing her gasp surprised.

"I am not a medic but I believe that my eyes won't heal by themselves." he added stoically.

Still speechless, the girl merely nodded and resumed her work. But her past thoughts were still present and so was her pain which brought another thought...even if Sasuke and Itachi looked alike, they were nothing alike; she needed to remember that.

_Sasuke-kun isn't the evil man Itachi is. At least Sasuke-kun isn't an inhuman bastard like him._

_Sasuke-kun…_

…_I will save you soon. Please…just wait a little bit longer._

However, just as Sakura was lost in thought, Itachi had thoughts of his own as well.

_Cherry blossom…you _will_ forget about my foolish brother. That foolish thought of yours that he's the one who will have you will one day disappear from your mind, for _I_ will be the one to claim you as my own._

* * *

**A/N: Well, the angst is starting to build up and so is the sexual tension between Itachi and Sakura. I plan to make their relationship develop nice and juicy. (wink). But I still have a few stuff of my sleeve to throw in hehe. So yea, I'm sure that by now all of you if not most already know what happened in Konoha that made Sakura hate it. I really did threw in a lot of clues. Well, there's still something that hasn't been revealed regarding Sakura and I won't say it for a while. (evil smile) hehe**

**In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this chap. Chap 7 will be on its way. Please Read & Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Heavy Looming Shadows

**A/N: This took very long to update, I know. Well a LOT has happened. First I got horirbly sick, practically bedridden sick. Also, my beta got sick as well and she focused on working with her fanfics. But the important thing is that Chap 7 is up. This is a filler what that will focus on the Konoha ninjas.**

**Chapter 7: Heavy looming shadows**

The tree canopies began to emit a fire-colored glow, illuminating the darkness. The night had been defeated as the sun began to rise.

After such confusing incidents the day before, Sakura wasn't able to get any sleep. If she ever closed her eyes to make an attempt to rest, images of those incidents flashed through her mind. So she was eager to see that fire-colored orb arise behind the tress. She quickly went to the bathroom and got dressed; everyone was still asleep.

Already outside, the rosette girl looked around her, contemplating her surroundings. The wind blew; she closed her eyelids as she felt the wind caress her face; as the breeze brushed her hair behind her and as her clothes rustle. She smelled the still fresh scent of grass around her. It was peaceful.

_I haven't felt such peace in quite a while. I can almost say I had forgotten how it felt. _

Though it was strange how a peace could be felt knowing that just beside her was a place of torment and captivity.

She walked towards the tree up front; the tree that reminded her of the one in Konoha and thus…when she was with Naruto.

Placing her hand in the bark, Sakura looked up.

_Naruto-kun…I miss you so much. It's really hard being by myself. You really don't know how much I've been yearning for one of your hugs or your words of comfort..._

Her glistening emerald eyes transformed from a nostalgic sheen and took on a melancholic one.

…_or to just see your smile…_

But just as she was going to succumb to the tears that started to well up in her eyes, a flashback visited her.

"_Sakura-chan! Let's make a pact here and now." Naruto held Sakura's hands. _

"_What kind of pact?" the rosette girl asked._

"_That no matter what happens we will always be strong and fight for what we believe. We will protect the people we care about and love and we will never abandon them. We never go back on our word." The blonde boy said smiling._

"_Because that is our nindo. Our ninja way." Sakura concluded with a smile as well._

"_It's a pact then?" _

"_It's a pact."_

_Both shook hands and sealed the pact with an embrace._

A faded grin painted on Sakura's face as she recalled that moment.

_We were under that tree. Don't worry Naruto-kun…I'll never forget our pact. I _will_ be strong, I _will_ fight for what I believe, I_ will_ protect the people I care and love and I _willnever_ abandon them. _

She put on her trademark black gloves.

_Because that is our nindo. _Our_ ninja way. I _will_ bring Sasuke-kun back, Naruto-kun._

Doing a hand-sign she cried, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Smoke came out and a second Sakura appeared. Without another second lost, both kunoichi's charged and clashed into battle.

* * *

As the sunlight illuminated the room and shined in his face, Deidara strained his eyes. Opening one of them, he turned towards the window.

_It's already morning, un? Damn! I promised Sakura-san I'd spar with her today. Better hurry up, un._

As he walked down the hall, he heard some loud noises coming from outside. Curious to know, he followed the sounds. Once outside, he saw Sakura fighting another Sakura.

One swung a punch with full force to the other, but the other quickly dodged it; at that same moment, the other grabbed Sakura's hand and with her free hand, attempted to punch her. But Sakura clutched the wrist just in time before it connected with her check.

Realizing that the confrontation would go nowhere, both Sakura's jumped backwards at the same time as they released themselves from each other's grasp.

Emerald locked on emerald, the two kunoichi's took out a kunai from their side pockets and entered a kunai clash as the metals clanged with each other, echoing in the silent air of the morning.

Deidara watched carefully; cerulean eyes full of wonder and awe at the girl in front of him. He had never seen someone such as her, and no one had caught his eye quite like she had.

As he observed her, he noticed the way she moved as she fought. She looked powerful and strong, and yet graceful at the same time with a kind aura around her.

_I don't understand these feelings; why I feel the way I do when I see you. I've never felt this way before. I don't recognize them. Am I…am I even _allowed_ to feel this way? _

_Wait…_

He recalled Sasori's many warnings.

_"Do not forget our plans."_

"_Deidara. Be careful with your comments."_

"_You must not allow that those worries of yours take over. Do not forget where your loyalties lay Deidara."_

_Is that what Sasori-danna meant?_

While he was in his vortex of thoughts, Sakura turned as she noticed him and looked at him.

With a grin on her face, she waved at him, "Deidara-san! I was waiting for you!"

Feeling a strange and sudden warmth he replied, "Yea, sorry. I woke up late, un. Shall we get started?"

The rosette girl nodded in response with her lively grin still fresh on her face. She was indeed different.

_To be able to even grin despite her circumstances…_

_She really doesn't belong here._

* * *

As soon as Pakkun tracked Sakura's scent, the ninjas followed it without stopping. Every second counted and resting only contributed in wasting time. Luckily, it did not take them long to find Akatsuki's scent.

After pursuing Sakura's scent for a while, Pakkun noticed that it had been disrupted and that Akatsuki's scent was predominant, concluding that she had been kidnapped at that spot. Without a moment's waste, they all followed. However, the young shinobis' bodies were beginning to feel the effects.

Panting as she rushed through the forest, Ino suddenly felt all her energy drain from her body, causing her to fall on her knees.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata cried as she quickly rushed to her aid; the rest stopped and followed.

"Ino-chan, are you alright?"

The blonde girl nodded, still breathing heavily. "Yea…I'm just a little tired…don't mind me…we have to hurry up and…find Sakura…"

"We should rest here for a while." Kakashi murmured.

"No! We can't stop! We have—" However, Ino lost her strength to even protest. Her body felt tired and heavy. It was even tiresome to breath.

"Ino…I understand your frustration but we have to rest. It won't do us any good to push ourselves so hard that we collapse." The Copy-nin replied.

"Give me…give me a Soilder Pill. That'll…get my strength…back…"

"That isn't wise. Soilder Pills are for emergencies only. We can't waste them now." Kakashi opposed.

Temari kneeled beside her, "You need to take it easy Ino. If you push yourself too hard then when we really need your help you, you won't be able to help us. You need your rest, alright? A few minutes won't harm us."

Reluctant to admit the truth in their words, Ino lowered her head and looked away.

"Pakkun, is there a village nearby?" Neji asked.

The dog sniffed, "At the moment no. But I'm sure we'll stumble upon one soon."

"Then may I suggest that it's best if we move on. If there really is a village nearby then I think we can reach it. Ino-san's the only one exhausted; she can be carried on the way." The Hyuuga suggested.

"Right. Then when we reach the village we can rest the necessary time." Hinata complied.

"In that case, other than Ino, is there anyone feeling too exhausted to move on?" Kakashi asked.

The silence answered his question.

"Very well then let's go."

Ino attempted to stand up but instead, her body tumbled sideways, unable to keep her balance. Her legs couldn't even support her.

But suddenly, she gasped surprised as she felt her body being lifted. It was Shikamaru who had picked her up, bridal style.

"Ch. You're so troublesome." But gave her a teasing grin afterwards.

Blushing madly, with sky-blue eyes sparkling with wonder, she looked away, pouting.

"Oh shut up."

However, behind them stood Temari who only stared at them with sad eyes that later on looked away.

* * *

Boom! Bang!

Sakura charged to punch Deidara but he quickly dodged it by jumping away. Sakura rushed towards the tree Deidara was heading to and was going to punch it, but was interrupted when suddenly some clay birds flew towards her.

_Damn!_

Deidara did his signature hand sign, "Katon!" And the birds exploded.

The blonde man looked around attentively, seeking for his sparring opponent.

_Can't let my guard-down, un._

Suddenly, he felt a strange movement come from the ground; as if it was shaking.

"What?"

He looked behind him as the ground began to level straight towards him at great speed. However, Deidara managed to jump out of the way at the nick of time and watched as the crater stopped when it made contact with the tree, making the tree fall down.

_Damn. Even if it's a spar, if I get hit by one of those attacks I could be in serious trouble._

But his thoughts came to an abrupt end when he sensed someone behind him.

"Over here Deidara-san!"

Not only did she catch him by surprise but she moved too fast for him to dodge. His sky-blue eyes widened as he saw Sakura's black-gloved punch head straight towards him.

To avoid much damage, he slightly turned his cheek and moved away when the punch connected.

Deidara did a flip and landed with a knee on the ground as he wiped a small portion of blood that slid from the side of his mouth.

"Not bad Sakura-san, un."

"Don't ever underestimate me Deidara-san. That's a huge mistake." The rosette girl grinned at him.

"I won't make that mistake. Still, think you can still keep up, un?" The blonde Akatsuki rapidly charged at the kunoichi

As the two shinobi kept on fighting, the banging noises of their attacks still roared. An extremely annoyed Kisame stormed out of his room and right towards the kitchen where Sasori was, only to complain.

"Dammit all!! How the hell is someone supposed to sleep with all that goddamn racket?! Just who the hell's doing it?!"

"That's Deidara. He's sparring with Haruno-san." Sasori calmly answered.

"Eh?" Curiosity met Kisame as he looked outside where the sparring ninjas were.

Sakura panted as she stood in front of Deidara; her emerald eyes staring into Deidara's sky-blue ones.

"Well, you really aren't bad Sakura-san, un. You're almost able to be at par with me. However, you still need more training if you're out of breath after just short spar, un. You're still a bit weak."

Weak. How Sakura hated that word. As soon as she heard it from Deidara's mouth, her blood suddenly boiled and grew angry.

"I am not weak! So you better take that back!"

"Why would I take the truth back, un? I didn't say you were completely weak. I just said you were a bit weak, un."

"I don't care _how_ you said it. If there's something I hate it's being called weak. Just because you're Akatsuki doesn't mean you can get all cocky and whatnot." Sakura snapped back.

"I'm not getting cocky, un! You just take everything too personal." Deidara replied in return.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, un!"

Sakura gave Deidara a glare as she gritted her teeth, "Gah! You're such an arrogant jerk!"

"And you're an annoying brat, un!"

Both quarreling ninjas scoffed at each other and turned their backs, crossing their arms, pouting.

"But you know…despite it all you're strong Sakura-san. If you train more, you could become even stronger. Perhaps as strong as one of us." The blond man complimented.

Deidara's compliment had caught her off-guard. One second they were arguing and the next, he was encouraging her. It was something Naruto would've done in the past. Suddenly, a thought or should she better say…a desire reached her mind. A desire that she'd never thought would cross her mind.

_I wish…we could become closer friends…_

Kisame closely watched as Sakura and Deidara argued and then conversed. The way they behaved was that of a close friendship. He could see that Deidara enjoyed the girl's company and it was obvious that the feeling was mutual. Even in the way they argued he could feel an unusual atmosphere that could only come from those who were friends.

All the same, that only proved to be dangerous. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to Sasori.

"Sasori, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"This isn't really any of my business but I do feel an obligation as Itachi's partner to tell you this. Deidara is being too friendly and close to the kunoichi. That kunoichi is Itachi's property and Itachi doesn't want anyone close to her. So I suggest you tell Deidara to keep his distance."

"I'm afraid I have no control over this matter. I have already spoken to Deidara about it but what he does is his decision. I have no right to tell him what he should or shouldn't do. He knows the risks of what he's doing. However, I also made it clear to him that if I see his actions will jeopardize Akatsuki's plans in any way, I will intervene." The crimson-haired Akatsuki said with his same expressionless face.

Satisfied with the answer Sasori gave him, Kisame turned and left. Nevertheless, he was going to keep an eye on Deidara and Sakura. Not just to make sure Deidara doesn't touch her, but also that Sakura won't get close to Deidara. Who knew what chaos would form if Itachi lost his cherry blossom to Deidara?

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Pakkun to find the village and then reach it. Once they were at the village, the ninjas found a small, cheap inn and booked in. Shikamaru carried Ino to her room and the rest of the ninjas gathered around to discuss the next plan.

"Very well, now that we've reached the village we can rest. But let's use the time here to gather information." Kakashi said. "I don't doubt that Akatsuki is nearby. We'll divide into groups."

"I can stay with Ino-chan until she's recovered enough to walk." Hinata offered.

"What are you talking about? I'm just fine." Ino's voice said from the bed.

Everyone's heads turned as they watched the blonde girl sit up straight in the bed.

"Are you sure you've rested enough Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

The blonde medic nodded, "Yea. I just needed to rest a while. You carrying me did the trick."

Temari noticed the way they began to look at each other; the same look in their eyes as before. Interrupting them, she spoke, "Well, now that Ino is doing better we can proceed."

"Yes well, the groups will be the following: Neji and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, and Temari and I. Spread out, look for information concerning Akatsuki and let's meet at the end of the day."

Temari looked away, with disappointed eyes as she heard that Shikamaru wasn't going to be with her. But no one noticed, or at least that's what she thought. However, Kakashi watched her expression closely.

Outside at the village, Temari and Kakashi walked. There were many shops, bars, restaurants, and booths opened.

However, Temari's mind was drifted elsewhere as she thought about Shikamaru and Ino.

_I really wanted to be with Shikamaru..._

The moment when Shikamaru carried Ino and how they looked at each other with such intensity in their eyes flashed through the young girl's mind once more.

_I knew Shikamaru thought differently of Ino but...I didn't know that they had gotten together. It's not fair..._

Kakashi noticed all the time they walked; Temari had been unusually quiet and she didn't appear to be focusing. He knew Temari was an independent and self-confident woman who would rather keep things to herself than bother people with them so it didn't surprise him that she didn't talk about her problem.

"You know Temari, if you keep staring down like that and you might burn a whole in the ground."

"Oh-uh…sorry…" She replied, looking away.

"It must be hard for you, to watch Shikamaru and Ino be together."

Temari's eyes widened. _He noticed?_

"You tried to hide it but I was able to notice. I can understand how you feel; wanting someone but knowing that you can't have them. It really puts on a strain on your face, especially when you try to smile."

Temari noticed how Kakashi's eye began to take on a sad look; a look she had never seen him make before. But she understood something.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Well, what I'm trying to say I guess is that I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk to." The silver-haired man said with a smile.

"Um…thank you." The Sand nin replied, still a bit bewildered about what was happening.

_So…Kakashi-san and I are the same…_

* * *

"Thank you for your cooperation." Shikamaru said as he bowed in front of the owner of a small booth.

"So, any luck?" Ino asked.

"No. He said he hasn't seen anyone like them."

With sad, disappointed eyes, Ino gazed down. "This is the fifth booth we've been. How can no one have seen them?"

"Perhaps they are very cautious and wisely pick the places they go to. This village isn't as small as it appears." The boy replied.

Ino sat down on a bench she found nearby and let out a loud, exasperated sigh; Shikamaru sat next to her a few seconds later.

"You know Shikamaru…lately I've been worrying about how Sakura views us. I mean, when that happened she was completely destroyed. Then she made that decision which only made her change more. She wasn't the same girl we used to know. I'm worried that she feels some resentment towards us...I...I'm afraid Shikamaru...I'm scared that I'll...I'll lose my best friend..."

Shikamaru noticed how Ino hugged herself as if she was trying to comfort herself; to warm herself from the cold her fear had given her.

"There's nothing to fear Ino. Why would Sakura feel resent towards you when you did nothing to hurt her? Sakura knows why you didn't help her. She may have been disappointed at the moment, but I'm positive that she knows you couldn't do anything. You know Sakura more than anyone Ino and you know that she's a very understanding person. So don't be scared Ino; you haven't lost your best friend." He embraced her.

As soon as she felt Shikamaru's arms around her, her body felt light and warm again. The cold she had a second ago dispersed with the same speed as it had begun. Her heart skipped a beat as it thumped faster and faster but still kept a steady rhythm.

Once again he had said exactly what she needed to hear. Everything felt right. She just wanted to stay like that forever.

She gazed at Shikamaru's eyes and vice versa. Shikamaru noticed how Ino's sky-blue eyes would take that peculiar twinkle when she looked at him and only him. Because when she isn't...her eyes simply look empty and sad.

"Why is it? Why is it that you always say the things I want to hear?"

"Ch, how else? Because there's no one that knows you better than me; not even Sakura herself." he answered with a tender, but still keeping the same laid-back tone he always has.

"Shikamaru..." Without being able to control her actions any further, she closed her eyes as her lips met his.

Startled, Shikamaru's eyes widened at the contact but a few second later, he gave in to the feeling and reciprocated the kiss. After all, no matter how troublesome Ino sometimes was, or how troublesome the feeling of love was...he couldn't deny that he had always wanted to have a taste of her lips.

As the young couple exchanged tender kisses, they both felt their worries and problems disappeared for that moment at least; both didn't want anything else than having the other. That moment was bliss; like a bubble that enclosed them from the pain that awaited them outside. And both of them knew that on the second they let go of each other, the bubble was going to burst and once again they would be pushed back into their painful reality.

* * *

Neji and Hinata were searching opposite of Temari and Kakashi; unlike the others, they had decided to stop and eat something first since they were really hungry. Once they were done, the Hyuuga cousins left and began to ask about Akatsuki.

"Excuse me m'am, but have you seen someone wearing a long black cloak with red clouds on it?" Neji asked a sale's clerk.

"Someone with a black cloak and red clouds?" The clerk took a pensive look as she tried to recall such a person.

The Hyuugas stared at the woman with attentive pearl eyes, full of hope.

"Oh of course. We've seen several people that fit that description. They come here sometimes to the village to buy supplies." the woman finally answered.

Hinata grinned at the response and looked at Neji with excitement.

"Do you know where they live?" Neji inquired.

"I'm sorry but we don't really keep a record of where our costumers live...but if they come here I assume that they live nearby."

"Thank you. That's more than enough." The boy bowed.

"Yes. You have no idea how much you've helped us." Hinata mimicked Neji.

"Well...I'm glad I was able to be of help." The woman smiled gently at the youngsters.

When they exited, Hinata stood in front of Neji and held his hands.

"Oh Neji nii-san, I can't believe Akatsuki is nearby. We're so close to finding Sakura-chan! I'm so glad!" She gave him a big smile. It was the first smile Hinata had shown for some time.

"In that case, we should hurry and find the others so we can tell them." Neji said; his cousin nodded in response.

When Hinata had turned her back, Neji stared at his hands. But shaking his head, he closed his palm.

_No..._

Hinata and Neji ran through the village; searching at every spot for their teammates. Although Kakashi had told them to meet in the room at the end of the day it was still afternoon; they couldn't waste any time. The sooner they gave the others their information, the sooner they could move into finding Sakura.

As they ran, they caught a glimpse of two familiar figures from a small alley. Rushing to the other side, they met with Kakashi and Temari.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Akatsuki is nearby. A woman confirmed it." Neji quickly blurted out.

"Are-are you serious?" Temari added.

"Yes. The lady told us that several people with Akatsuki's descrption have come to the village." Hinata said.

Temari looked at Kakashi; she noticed the uneasy look he had.

"Good job you two. Now let's find Shikamaru and Ino and plan what we're going to do next." The Copy-nin said with a solemn face.

Somehow, Temari was able to notice Kakahi's hidden expression, but now she began to wonder things that she perhaps wouldn't have wondered.

_Was I the only one who noticed?_

"What?! Akatsuki's here?! Are you sure?!" Ino cried.

"Yes. Positive." Hinata said; the rest nodded.

"Well then, are we going to discuss our strategy to approach them?" Shikamaru inquired.

"We are. That's why we looked for you. Let's head to the room and we'll discuss it." Kakashi answered.

The team assembled in the room where they discussed their next step in retrieving Sakura from Akatsuki's grasp.

"Well, we know that Akatsuki is surely nearby. Pakkun can take care of tracing them. What we need to discuss is what we're going to do once we find them and how we're going to do it. Remember that we need to be extremely careful and watch our every move; this is Akatsuki we're dealing with and those who have had the chance to confront them know exactly what I'm talking about. They are no ordinary opponents." Kakashi said.

"What do you propose then Kakashi-san?" Ino commented.

"First of all, what do we already know about them?"

"They need Sakura for their plans so retrieving her won't be as easy a task as we've experienced." Hinata said.

"We also already know that Itachi and Kisame are with her. However, there is still a possibility that other Akatsuki members are with them." Neji added.

"If that is the case then is possible that when we reach them, some will escape with Sakura. Like Hinata said, she has what they need and having her is their main priority. They will surely leave a few members with us besides Itachi and Kisame to hold us back and others will leave with Sakura. We must also rest assure that if they do escape, it won't be as easy to track them again. They will surely conceal their tracks in a way that we won't be able to follow them." Shikamaru analyzed.

"I'm with Shikamaru. Perhaps we could send out a group to follow Sakura. Have them hide?" Ino suggested.

"That will be too risky. If we had a lot of trouble dealing with just Itachi and Kisame, and it was five against two, just imagine what only adding one more will do." The Hyuuga genius refuted.

"Neji-san's right. It would be suicidal for both teams: the one that stays and the one that follows. However, what Shikamaru said is also true. So in that case we just have to put our faith that we can at least talk to Sakura. If she helps us then we might have a chance in succeeding." Temari added.

"Now that our situation has been cleared we'll need to assign formations. If our opponents are Kisame and Itachi again, then Temari, Neji and I will handle Itachi while Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata handle Kisame. If there is another pair, then we can speculate that one will stay while the other runs away with Sakura. If that is the case, then we'll divide in the following: Hinata and Neji handle Kisame, Ino and I will handle Itachi, and Shikamaru and Temari will handle the remaining Akatsuki. If there's a chance that there's another opponent then in that case, we just have to fight however we can. If it's too difficult, we retreat; no complains. Does everyone agree to everything?" Kakashi explained. He gave everyone a look.

Everyone nodded firmly.

"Good. Then everyone rest, we'll leave the day after tomorrow."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set; the shinobis had gone their way throughout the village. Temari walked calmly looking both ways at the small shops that stood at each side. Because of the rush before she hadn't gotten a chance to contemplate the village's supplies. As she walked, she noticed Shikamaru up ahead and what's more...he was alone.

A small grin painted on her face as she subtly hurried.

"Shikamaru!" she waved.

The boy turned at the call of his name, "Oh, it's you Temari."

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Meh, not much. Just killing some time here. What about you?"

"Same. How about we kill time together? There's really nothing much we can do. Getting bored together is better than alone." The girl offered.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Whatever."

The two young adults walked together, side by side. Shikamaru seemed as laid-back as usual, nothing changed in his expression. However, Temari was nervous though she'd rather die than show it.

_What should we talk about? What should I say? This is my chance. Ino isn't around to interrupt so I have to try and talk to Shikamaru as much as possible, but what?_

"So Shikamaru, how were things in Konoha before the news?" she finally asked, though not too happy with her choice of a subject.

"Meh...can't say it was good. After all, ever since it happened everything changed drastically. Nothing became good again." Shikamaru answered.

"Did you notice anything different about Sakura that could've hinted her leaving?"

"Not that I could tell. A year had passed since the incident. Sakura was beginning to recover in the sense that she at least went out every now and then and talked to us. However, she did begin to look a bit more serious. You could sense an aura of resentment around her. Perhaps that's when she began to plot everything."

The sand ninja's face lowered as she listened to Shikamaru's words. That was a year that none of them would ever forget; it was too painful to forget.

"Maybe if I had known of Sakura's desperate search for help and had helped her, things could've been different."

Shikamaru noticed the look of pain Temari began to show; he knew Temari well. Since she was always going to Konoha as the mediator between the villages, Shikamaru was usually the one to escort her. He had developed a friendly relationship towards her. He could admit that she was certainly different from any other woman he had come face-to-face with. Temari was a strong, stubborn, and scary woman; he could even compare her to his mom! All the same, she was troublesome but he coped with it.

And that's the reason why he was surprised to have witnessed Temari's expression. In a normal situation Temari would try her best to hide it and make some sort of facade. He knew that one could see that face in Temari when it was about something that worried her and touched her on a personal level.

"Don't blame yourself Temari. Tsunade-sama kept everything confidential among the village, in fact there are some villagers that still don't know of what happened, so it's not your fault that you couldn't help. Suna wasn't informed of what happened until it happened." Shikamaru gave Temari a grin. "I can assure you that Sakura knows this too."

Temari liked how Shikamaru always knew what to say to make anyone feel better, despite his apparent carefree and obvious lazy attitude. It was one of the many things Temari had begun to like about him ever since they had formed their friendship.

"Thanks."

Something in Temari woke up. It was a sudden desire to at least clue Shikamaru about her feelings. She was a stubborn girl; when it came to things like this she hated to be the one to cave in first and confess though it had never really happened to her. For some time now she had been determined into having her limbs torn off rather than confess herself to Shikamaru; so to her, having had that sudden desire surprised her...and made her curse herself. After all, if she didn't do it then he would never know. She was aware that Shikamaru only looked at her as a friend and that he only gave Ino that special look, but a small part of her still clung to the hope of maybe having her feelings reciprocated.

Finally mustering her strength and swallowing her pride, she stopped.

Shikamaru noticed and turned, "Everything alright?"

"Shikamaru I..." She felt the beating of her heart race faster and faster; her hands began to become humid of sweat. "I..."

She swallowed.

"There's something that I'd like to tell you but I really hate saying it. In fact...I'd rather have lightning strike me right now than say it."

Bewildered at Temari's bizarre words Shikamaru raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Then don't say anything..."

Trying to make another attempt, Temari opened her mouth but was interrupted by a voice she would've rather never have heard at that moment.

"Shikamaru!!"

The boy turned. It was Ino who waved at him from a distance with a cheerful smile. "Hey! You promised to have dinner with me, remember?"

"Ah right. Be right there!" Shikamaru replied; he turned to Temari. "Hey...could we talk later? I promised Ino I'd have dinner with her and if I keep her waiting she'll start naggin' and that would get troublesome."

"Yea, sure." Temari answered. However, as much as Shikamaru knew Temari, he failed to noticed the pain her face showed as he had not only proved her that he would chose Ino over her anytime, but also because she had just proven to herself that Shikamaru would never look at her in that way.

_Stupid me..._

* * *

After the incident, Temari walked by herself once more with her gaze lowered; her dirty blonde bangs covered her depressed looking face.

Everything inside of her hurt and it didn't look like it was going to heal any time soon. Her heart felt like it had been shot and had sunk like a boat; she felt a pain in her chest; a pain that she'd never felt before as it increased with each passing moment.

"_Ch. You're so troublesome." But gave her a teasing grin afterwards._

_Blushing madly, with sky-blue eyes sparkling with wonder, she looked away, pouting. _

"_Oh shut up."_

_"Shikamaru!!" _

_The boy turned. It was Ino who waved at him from a distance with a cheerful smile. "Hey! You promised to have dinner with me, remember?"_

_"Ah right. Be right there!" Shikamaru replied; he turned to Temari. "Hey...could we talk later? I promised Ino I'd have dinner with her and if I keep her waiting she'll start naggin' and that would get troublesome."_

Temari gritted her teeth as she remembered all those mortifying moments.

_Dammit all! Just what does she have that I don't?! It's not fair…dammit all…_

She sniffed as a sob was tangled among it.

_Dammit…_

She tried to hold back her tears. If there was something she'd never do it was cave in to tears. There have been time where she had wanted to cry, but she always swallowed them. It had not been so difficult.

But this time…

…this time, it was hard. It felt as if her cries and tears were so many that they would burst out at any moment, like a balloon.

But just as she got that feeling she felt someone placed a warm hand on her head. When she looked up, her eyes widened of surprise as she saw Kakashi.

"Hey, you keep standing there and you might burn a hole on the ground." He raised a hand, gesturing a greeting. "Hello there."

Both Kakashi and Temari sat down beside each other on the chairs in a bar.

"I can listen if you want to." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry about it. It's really nothing worth telling." Temari replied looking away.

"Really? To me it appeared like it's something worth telling or else you wouldn't have made that face."

"It's really nothing…" She pouted. Once again, he had seen right through her.

"Well, if you say so."

Utter silence came from both of them; the only sounds heard were those of the people in the bar. Even if Temari and Kakashi weren't particularly close, there was still an atmosphere of tension. That is, until Temari finally broke the silence.

"Kakashi-san...what you told me before about how much it hurts to feel an unrequited love…you are going through that too, aren't you?"

The question caught Kakashi off guard so it took him a few seconds to recover and finally answer, "That's right."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes."

"How did you accept it?"

"I kept telling myself to live with it and that it'll never happen."

"Was it hard?"

"It was."

"Kakashi-san…"

"Hm?"

"It must've been hard for you…to see Sakura in the despair she went through."

He kept silent for a while, "It was…"

"We'll save her, I'm sure of it. I promised Gaara I'd bring her back, and I'm gonna promise it to you too. When I say something I do it. I'd rather die than return with my hands empty. I won't humiliate myself like that."

Kakashi looked at her for a while. It seemed to him rather strange how she was all depressed a moment ago and how now she grinned at him and now showed such determination in her eyes; the eyes that a while ago were empty of everything but sadness. He couldn't help but grin back at her.

"Yes, thank you. I'll do the same. You know Temari, being all depressed doesn't really suit a girl like you. You look much better when you're smiling and full of strength."

His words surprised Temari; she'd certainly never expected him to say something like that. She was aware that Kakashi had a thing for comforting people and being a kind person. But, it was the first time she seen it at a personal level.

For a reason unknown to her, and one she really didn't care to know at the moment, she looked away, embarrassed.

"Stop saying that stuff. You sound like a dirty old man."

"Oh, my bad, didn't mean to sound like that." The silver haired man replied with a grin as he scratched the back of his head with his hand.

But Temari obliquely looked at him.

_Why can I be more open with you? Ch. This really doesn't make any sense…_

* * *

Night fell on the small village; despite the streetlights, the stars were still visible and vividly twinkled in the vast, dark night sky. The ninjas had gone to their respective rooms and prepared to sleep. The girls sat on the futons around each other as they talked amongst themselves. Temari had decided to put up a temporary facade until everyone went to sleep despite the fact that her unrequited emotions towards Shikamaru were tearing her apart.

"I've been meaning to ask, how did Hokage-sama take the news?" Temari asked.

A sudden silence entered the room as Ino and Hinata's gazed lowered and their faces transformed from the lively ones they had to sorrowful ones.

"Not too good. Tsunade-sama blames herself entirely about everything. In fact, when she heard the news she fell into a depressive state that even her assistant had to tell us to leave her alone." Ino answered.

"Do you guys hate her for what she did?"

"Well...we can't say that we have the same level of respect and admiration towards her as we once did..." Hinata responded.

"But...she's human after all and we all make mistakes. Tsunade-sama is deeply torn apart about everything and I know that there's nothing more that she wishes than to go back and re-do everything. We still respect her as our Hokage, but...we're still upset about everything. She did make that decision after all and even went as far as to plan our assignments so that we couldn't help Sakura." Ino added.

"I see..." Temari turned to Hinata. "Hinata, how do you feel about it personally?"

Hinata looked away with eyes of sorrow as her pearl eyes began to take that shine everyone was familiar with, "I don't know. I can't bring myself to hate Tsunade-sama...but...it was still her fault...it..." A tear appeared. "It was because of her that...that it happened..."

"And that's why we will help Sakura as well." Ino said.

"What are you talking about?" The Suna girl questioned confused.

"Simple. We already decided. Sakura's mission is to bring Sasuke-kun back. She became a missing-nin for it. I know...we all know that she's doing this not only for her sake...but for Naruto's as well. We understand her, and we support her. That's exactly why when we find her we will offer our help and we'll go find Sasuke-kun with her."

Hinata nodded at Ino's resolution; Temari gave a half-grin and a firm nod as well. She now understood everything; why everyone was so determined to find Sakura. It wasn't just because of the obvious reason to save her from Akatsuki...but something else.

It was because everyone wanted to make amends for what happened that day.

For not having helped Sakura when she had asked for their aid.

This wasn't just a mission the Hokage had given them...

...it was a mission they had given themselves.

And they were going to accomplish it, even if it meant their own deaths.

**A/N: I hope this chapter didn't bore you all. I tried making this chap as interesting as possible. And well with this, you guys know the turmoil with the Konoha ninjas. Not easy, ne? I promise that next chap will have some ItaSaku and some DeiSaku too. **

**Also, I have some news. Because I want to focus on Redemption (my KakaSaku fic), I'm gonig to put Genesis on hold. I really need to finish Redemption and it's coming along really good. So once I'm done with it, I continue with Genesis. But I will be brainstorming in the meantime so once I continue, I shouldn't take too long to update.**

**Well, please Read & Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bitter Sweetness

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe how long it's been since my last update. I was going around my chapters and realized that it's been more than a year since I last wrote a chapter! Well, what can I say? I'm not a university student. My time is very limited which has caused me to lose practically all of my motivation. Plus, I also haven't updated my first fanfiction. But since it had been so long I decided to write a chapter for this one. My first fanfic Redemption is almost over. I'm looking foward to continue this one. I have so many ideas for this story and I really would like to share them with you all. I'd like to thank you for your patience and your wonderful reviews. That's what got me to write again. I hope you all keep supporting me and my stories. **

**Enjoy!**

**PS. I do not have a beta. This chapter hasn't been beta'ed. If anyone is willing to become my beta please send me a message.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bitter Sweetness**

Scratching her still sleepy eyes with a yawn, Sakura opened the door of her room. For the first time since she had been living decently, if any, in the Akatsuki household, she had overslept. Though she really wasn't one to blame as a few unpleasant issues occurred the day before which made her unable to sleep soundly.

Much to her dismay, though, she came face-to-face with Uchiha Itachi as he too came out of his room. The one man she didn't want to see first thing in the morning, or at least, not the first person she wanted to see that day.

_Itachi…_

The sight of him caused her to become uneasy; her breath started to become heavy. She attempted to open her mouth, to say something. But the words wouldn't come out. It was as if, her voice had been stolen.

As if Itachi had taken her voice box from her. She could see it. Him, holding her voice box in his rough hands…playing with it…and with a dark sinister smile as he enjoyed watching her silent wails of mortification.

And she knew why.

"I…" She finally managed to say something but at that moment, Itachi merely turned from her sight but without forgetting to give her a glare.

However, unlike others, that glare he shot at her was so full of hatred and anger. The mere sight at his blazing crimson eyes made her flinch at the spot.

'Sakura-chan?" A voice called.

Snapping out of her sudden disorientation, Sakura turned towards the familiar voice that called her.

"Oh, Deidara-san. It's you."

"Are you alright Sakura-chan, un?" He asked noticing the uneasy state she was in and that she hadn't called him –kun. He had seen the way Itachi had made her flinched. He was going to fetch Sakura for breakfast when he noticed that she and Itachi had crossed paths.

"Oh-um…yes. I'm alright." She lied.

"Alright then. Well, you better hurry up or else you won't have anything to eat, un."

Deidara walked away while Sakura stood still; noticing that she had stayed behind, he turned.

"Are you sure you're alright Sakura-chan?"

"Deidara-san…I-uh…I think it'd be best if…if you don't call me Sakura-chan." She replied, looking away.

"Why?"

"Well because…" She just couldn't say it; she couldn't tell Deidara the reason. Just remembering the why Itachi had looked at her earlier, compelled her with extreme fear.

"…because…?" Deidara added, raising an eyebrow.

"Just because ok! You don't' really have to know! I just don't feel so comfortable right now with you calling me that in front of everyone, alright?!" Sakura snapped in return, trying to conceal her fear, with her typical temper.

Scoffing, she turned away and made her way to the kitchen area. However, despite Sakura's effort for putting on that act, Deidara was able to read her easily.

He narrowed his cerulean eyes. _You can't fool me, un. I know Itachi did something to you._

"Good morning". Sakura said to the rest of the Akatsuki in the table with a rather irritated tone.

"Morning Haruno-san." Sasori replied indifferently from the porch.

Both Kisame and Itachi said nothing but for different reasons. Kisame didn't feel like replying to the kunoichi's greeting. Though he no longer thought of her with apathy, she was still the prisoner. Itachi, on the other hand, chose to ignore her.

Sheepishly and quietly, she sat in the chair that was in front of Kisame and beside Itachi. Deidara was on her left.

No one talked; all that could be heard were the sound of the chopsticks clinging with each other and soft chewing of each other. The atmosphere became tenser by the second. As he ate, Kisame observed Itachi, Deidara and Sakura. He looked at Sakura who seemed to avoid making eye contact with anyone; then to Deidara whom it was obvious how pissed he was as he only glared at Itachi; he switched to the Uchiha. He had a stoic and apathic demeanor not caring at the many glares Deidara shot at him.

Since the partnership between the two pairs had been done, nothing had been able to disturb the indifferent peace between them. But now, it was as if the household was now swinging by a thread, ready to break at any moment.

Like a tightrope, were the slightest weight would make it tilt and crash.

Like a time bomb, ready to explode in any second.

And it was all because of that pink-haired kunoichi that Itachi had brought and decided to keep as a play thing for himself. Kisame was very well aware of the raging emotions that swirled in that dinning table coming from Deidara, and even from Itachi.

The girl was no exception either. She was as involved as them. In fact, if he had to blame someone it'd be her.

_One thing is for sure. _He thought. _If this keeps up, someone might die_.

Unbeknownst to Kisame, Sakura was also feeling the growing tension that surrounded her. Kisame might think that she was avoiding eye contact either because she was being submissive to Itachi or because she feared even looking obliquely at his eyes. But the truth was that she wouldn't dare look at the kind of silent confrontation Itachi and Deidara were having.

She could sense Deidara's glares and resentment towards Itachi. She was aware of the hatred Deidara felt towards Itachi because of the way he treated her but all the same, she was aware of how much Itachi disliked Deidara. Though he appeared to be unaffected by everything, she could see that ignoring him was Itachi's way of showing his disapproval towards Deidara.

"I-uh…I'm done so I'll just go outside and…get some fresh air." She said standing up

"Alright Sakura-chan." Deidara replied jovially and Sakura knew that he had said that on purpose.

She nodded with a rather nervous smile and obliquely looked at Itachi who still remained indifferent to everything. Then she quickly left the premises for she really needed that fresh air.

"She's _my_ property Deidara. Stay away." Itachi bluntly said as soon as he heard Sakura go outside.

"She isn't your property, un." The blond Akatsuki replied firmly. "Sakura-chan isn't a _thing_ you own."

"I don't care about what you think. She's mine. I captured her; she has nothing to do with you."

"Yes she has something to do with me, un! I won't let you treat her like some kind of toy! You know what? I think you're just jealous." Deidara snapped back.

Itachi narrowed his blazing crimson eyes at him.

"Yea…you're jealous because Sakura-chan likes to be with me more than you. In fact, she even told me that she'd rather be with someone like me than with a cold bastard like you, un. You just want her for your own pleaser but keep dreaming, cuz you'll never have her!"

In the blink of an eye, Itachi had Deidara pinned at the wall; holding his throat.

_Fool…_ Sasori thought annoyed at Deidara's tantrum; he had heard everything.

Breathing hard and heavily, the Iwa missing-nin held on to Itachi's arm trying to break free of his strong grip. The Uchiha's eyes blazed with the fiery crimson color of his sharingan.

"Mind your own affairs Deidara." With simply those words, he released him as Deidara tried to get his air back in his lungs.

"You're lucky Itachi just grabbed you by the throat. You should take it as a warning." Kisame added before leaving.

Alone in the kitchen, Deidara stood pensive with narrowed eyes full of hatred towards the Uchiha that had just attacked him. He had always hated Itachi, mainly because he considered himself so superior to him when they were all really in the same rank.

_Uchiha Itachi…I'm not afraid of you, un. Sakura-chan doesn't belong to you. She _never _will._

* * *

The grass was fresh, the sun shinned brightly, and the wind softly blew. It was a very peaceful day, or at least that's what it looked liked. Sakura walked around the grass with her bare feet. Back in Konoha, she had taken a habit of walking bare foot in the grass whenever she had to clear her mind.

It felt good to have the scratchy yet soft surface of the grass in her feet. Tsunade had always taught her to be in contact with nature and to be one with it. That way, if she was ever in trouble, she could use her strength to use nature in her favor.

_Be one with nature…_

She looked up at the sky; clouds floating carefree. She remembered Shikamaru and how he always wanted to be a cloud.

_Now I can understand why Shikamaru always wanted to be a cloud. That way, I wouldn't have to go through all of this. I wouldn't have to deal with him…_

Her mind became troubled by her previous confrontation with Itachi; with just _one_ subtle glare, he had said a lot; he had expressed himself fully. Without speaking a word, he had already made her flinch. Still, it's not like he needed to say anything. After all, he had already said plenty the day before.

"_Deidara, is our turn to get the groceries. Hurry up. You know I hate waiting." Sasori called._

"_I heard you" Deidara answered. "I should go but let's talk afterwards, how about it Sakura-chan?"_

"_Sure. See you later um…Deidara-kun." Sakura replied sheepishly, looking away with flushed cheeks._

_Surprised at the suffix Sakura had added to his name, he merely just stared. Until now, she had always called him Deidara-san. Even so, a small hidden part of him wanted to hear her call him Deidara-kun._

_Feeling the blood flush to his face he too looked away. "Right um…see ya Sakura…chan." And quickly left, leaving Sakura surprised in return._

_As she watched him disappear through the dark forest, Sakura couldn't help but grin. She noticed how it unwillingly painted in her face. _

_It was strange. It felt strange._

_Deidara was an Akatsuki member; a missing shinobi who kills others mercilessly. And yet…he could still make her smile. She's a prisoner in an Akatsuki household; she could lose her life any day but his presence has made those unbearable days a bit more pleasant._

_More importantly, it no longer hurt to look at Deidara. He was so much like Naruto. That's probably the reason why she has begun to take a strong liking to him. _

_To her, he had become a blessing; to cheer her up on her gloomy days. _

I want to get closer to him._ This time she didn't curse herself for having wished that._

_Entering the house, she heard a dark voice comment, "You seem rather happy about Deidara."_

_Recognizing the voice she turned, but before she could even look at him, Itachi had her already pinned in the wall by her hand. Sakura tried to use her free hand to push him away but he quickly clutched it._

"_You seem to have forgotten who you belong to." He said._

"_I didn't forget." Sakura replied firmly. "Because I belong to no one. I am not your property Itachi."_

_He looked at the hardened emerald orbs that glared at him. She knew her fear towards him was beginning to subside._

_He didn't like it._

"_You are my property. I don't need your approval. Don't forget that you are alive by a mere whim. If you value your life, then stay away from Deidara. He has no business with you or you to him."_

"_I get it now." A defying grin appeared on Sakrua face. "You're just jealous because I like Deidara more than you. Well, at least he isn't a cold bastard like you. But your little threats won't stop me form choosing who I want to be with. I-"_

_The Uchiha got close to her and grabbed her face by the cheeks, making her look straight into his now red eyes. _

"_You will do as I say. I don't need to kill you to show you who is in charge here. A mere genjutsu will suffice. Same with Deidara." He smirked; Sakura's eyes widened afraid. "However, in Deidara's case I could just kill him and have you witness it."_

_Sakura gasped_. He-he'd really do it…wouldn't he?_ Of course. The man in front of her was the one who cold bloodily slaughtered his whole family and tortured his younger brother._

_Uchiha Itachi was capable of anything._

_Itachi studied the kunoichi's expression. One moment, it was full of defiance and the next complete domination and fear could be read. He smirked at it. She tried to put on a brave front, but in the end, she could still crumble as the cherry blossom she is._

_Leaning closer to her, he smelled her pink hair; fresh from the shower. He noticed how mere grazing her pink locks caused her to automatically stiff in self-defense._

"_Don't forget what I can do to you cherry blossom." He whispered._

_The Uchiha freed her from his grasp and left the premises, leaving Sakura complete flinched and trembling._

Sakura touched her hair and ear.

_His mere voice…it penetrates my skin…_

Chills crawled all over her spine.

_I…I can somewhat feel it…like…like he wants me…._

She hugged herself.

_This is too much for me…_

She crutched.

_I don't know how much of this I can take…_

Meanwhile, Deidara had gone outside along with Sasori who was sitting on the porch. Sasori had made a habit of always sitting there most of throughout the day to sense if the Konoha ninjas were nearby as he had set-up puppets in different strategic locations as look-outs.

"You're adding fuel to the fire Deidara." Sasori commented calmly.

"Meh, I could care less what he thinks, un." Deidara scoffed.

The Suna missing-nin sighed. Deidara really did act like a love struck adolescent. "That love you feel towards the girl _will_ be your downfall Deidara."

The blonde Akatsuki looked at Sasori. He had always been one to be sincere about things; always saying the truth and being realistic about everything.

"Who said I was in love with her, un?"

"Don't take me as a fool Deidara. It's obvious and that's exactly why Itachi is now acting more possessive towards the girl."

Deidara softly gritted his teeth at that word: possessive. How he hated it; how it made his blood boil just thinking about it.

"Sakura-chan isn't Itachi's toy, un."

"Stop deluding yourself. Haruno-san is Itachi's prisoner and he can do whatever he wishes with her whether you approve of it or not. And I suggest you cease adding the suffix –chan to her name. It's rather too familiar." Sasori added with a more firm tone of voice. It was clear he was beginning to lose his patience.

"Hm?" Something tingled inside Sasori. "Deidara, the Leader wants to see us. We should depart now."

Deidara watched Sakura, paying no attention to what his partner had just said; he watched how she suddenly seemed uneasy but then resumed her passive activity of walking in the grass bare foot.

Love.

Is that something that Akatsuki should feel? Is he even _allowed_ to feel that? Is feeling warm whenever he was near her, whenever he saw her smile, or getting angry at the way Itachi treated her sentiments related to love?

_I don't really know what love is but all I know is that I just want you by my side Sakura-chan._

* * *

It took a while before Sakura was able to calm down. She wanted to see Deidara but, she was afraid of what Itachi could do to him. He was serious. He would really kill him.

_I don't want to lose another person I love again…_

…

…

…_what?_

She became uneasy for a moment.

_Did I just say that…? No… impossible…I…I can't…_

She shook her head, trying to shake away all the thoughts that had just entered her mind; thoughts that to her, were unacceptable and more importantly that she condemned.

_I…I was thinking of Naruto. That's why I said it. It has nothing to do with Deidara personally…_

"-chan? Sakura-chan?" The moment she heard Deidara's second call, she came back to her senses.

"Huh…what is it?" She asked.

"Yea well, Sasori-danna and I were called by the Leader so we have to go now."

"Will it take long?" What startled her wasn't the question but rather the way she had asked it: with an anxious tone.

"Well…it's hard to say..."

"We do not know." Sasori joined. "It's unpredictable. It may take a few hours, maybe a day or maybe days. It depends on what the Leader wants. Now, if you'll excuse us we must leave now and you're delaying us. The more you delay us, the longer we'll take to return."

"Oh, alright. Sorry."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll be back soon." The blond Akatsuki smiled. Sakura smiled in return.

Sakura decided to watch them until they had been lost in the forest. She didn't like the feeling it gave her; watching his back slowly fade away. It gave her insecurity; as if he'd never return just like Naruto.

_No, I…I don't want that again...!_

Acting out of a sudden despair, she attempted to run and catch up with Deidara but suddenly felt her body being pulled back through her wrist. Turning her head, she saw none other than Itachi; his eyes looking at her with his unchanging expression.

"Where did you plan on going with such eagerness?" He asked her with his deep and apathic voice.

"I-uh…" She stammered. "I just…" Like always, the words didn't come out.

Itachi raised en eyebrow. He knew where she wanted to go at the moment and just thinking about it enraged him. He took her inside the house by the hand not caring of the resistance or protests she had given along the way.

Throwing her in his bed, Itachi pinned Sakura and clutched her arms preventing her any form of escape. The kunoichi struggles, trying to break free but soon gave up as she realized how futile her attempts were. It was always like that.

She looked at Itachi who in turn merely stared at her; his long black pony tail falling down on his side.

"You keep failing to grasp your position in this house." He said.

Sakura's breathing became heavy, afraid at the man in front of her; afraid at what he could do. He had warned her to stay away from Deidara and he was capable of doing anything. And she knew it.

Then, she began to tremble as sadness overwhelmed her.

"Just…just what do you want from me? Why do you keep torturing me here?" Her eyes began to well with tears. This whole situation became mind-boggling to her. She no longer knew what to think or even what to do. She wasn't even sure if she was sane anymore.

Itachi watched as the tears cascaded throughout her emerald eyes. His masochistic side found them beautiful and he'd be damned if he ever admitted that out loud. Nevertheless, he still saw a fragile young girl with a heart just a delicate; a heart that with a mere touch would break.

"Why…? Why do you hate me so much?" She said in between sobs.

As his long dark bangs covered his face, Itachi slowly got up freeing Sakura from his strong grasp. Quietly, he headed towards the door and just before he left, he stopped.

"I expect you tonight here to continue with your healing process." With that, he closed the door behind him leaving the still tear-filled girl in an abyss of utter emptiness.

"You're acting odd." Kisame commented when he saw Itachi walk out of his room. Itachi never took things personal and much less have other people's personal feelings get to him. But ever since the kunoichi had arrived, Itachi acted more flustered than he could ever imagine.

"Hn."

"Whatever you say." Kisame shrugged though he honestly didn't believe Itachi's words. "I'm heading out. Might come back late." He really wanted for Itachi to come to his senses soon and hand the girl over to the Leader.

_Don't forget you're playing with fire Itachi. _

How long had it been since Itachi had left her in the room? She didn't know. But it had been long because night had already fallen. During all that time, she had stayed lying on the bed in a fetal position as thoughts still flooded her mind. What she still couldn't understand however was why Itachi had suddenly left her when she began to cry.

_It doesn't make any sense. It's not like I was expecting an answer from him, but I also wasn't expecting him to just stand up and leave. _

Uchiha Itachi was indeed a complex person. Not even living with him for a few months had been enough to even have an idea of who he really was. Then again, why would she care?

_But the way he left…_

She remembered. His head was lowered and she couldn't see his face very well because of his bangs. It was almost as if, he didn't want to look at her.

_It can't be, no._ She shook her thoughts away. _Someone like _him_ can't possibly feel remorse._

Sitting up, Sakura looked around his bedroom. It was so empty; only a lone bed and a drawer if any. She'd even say it looked sad and lonely. Caressing the bed sheet, she suddenly felt an unknown impulse to smell it.

Her body stiffened.

It was Sasuke's smell.

Her eyes gazed at the white bed sheet with a deep and heavy sorrow. Anywhere she went here reminded her of Sasuke. And now, even Itachi's bed had Sasuke's scent. She didn't know why. Perhaps it was because they were brothers. Nevertheless, it was his aroma.

It was sweet.

It was strong.

It was painful.

Once more, she began to cry. She began to felt the emptiness of not having him with her; the pain of having him so far away. She missed him. She had tried so hard to help him, to fill at least a little the void inside of him. But she wasn't able to. Her love alone hadn't been enough.

And now…it was her who had that indescribable void.

"Sasuke-kun…" She sobbed; her face covered in the sheets as she clutched it with all her might; trying to not let go of what little she had left of him.

After crying for yet another uncountable time, Sakura finally left the walls of Itachi's bedroom. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and her stomach was already emphasizing that to her. Along the way, she met Itachi as he got out of the bathroom. His hair was still damp; his chest naked. Her eyes stared in awe at the man in front her; emerald met crimson.

"Once you finish eating, come to my room." He bluntly said and walked away.

Just then, Sakura's face got flushed. Placing her hand on her cheek she became flustered. _Oh god, why am I like this? This is ridiculous! I mean, it's Itachi!_ Shaking her head, she attempted to return to her senses. _No, the reason I'm like this is because he caught me by surprise and because he looks like Sasuke-kun. Because he's as handsome as Sasuke-kun…_

A loud sigh of exhaustion escaped her mouth. Now, she only wondered when Deidara would return. It hadn't even been a day and she already missed him. She missed his cheerful words, his kindness and most of all, his smile. The more she thought about Deidara, the bigger the grin on her face became, and the brighter the shine in her eyes seemed.

"Deidara-kun."

* * *

Why?

Why was it?

Like every moment, his last confrontation with Sakura had been engraved in his mind; vividly playing again and again.

"_Just…just what do you want from me? Why do you keep torturing me here?"_

"_Why…? Why do you hate me so much?"_

Even if he didn't want to, he could see the pain in her eyes; in her voice. Her despair in not even knowing; forced to be living amongst the shadows.

_Her eyes were swollen._ He had noticed when they had crossed paths not long before. Had she been crying all this time since then?

He had vowed to harden his heart from all and to all. After what he had done, he deserved to be alone. And yet, why did he answer to the tears of one pathetic cherry blossom? Nonsense. That's what it was.

_Just a bunch of nonsense._

After all, she was just a simple cherry blossom. She was the person that would carry out his desires. That's all she was to him: a mere tool. She had yet to fulfill her purpose but he was determined to do so. He cared not about how long it would take, but he was going to make her his. Only then would his plan be finally complete.

_I _will_ make you forget about Sasuke…_and_ Deidara._

He wasn't going to succumb to the tears of someone like her. She was nothing to him. And as long as he kept telling himself that, then everything would be alright.

Although for Itachi it felt like it had been hours, in truth only a few minutes had passed when he heard sheepish knocks on his door. Slowly, the door opened with soft creaking sounds. Looking at him, lying on the bed, Sakura entered quietly.

Neither said a single word.

In utter silence, Sakura pulled a chair and sat beside Itachi's bed and in that same silence she began to continue the healing process. With her eyelids closed and her chakra concentrated on both her hands, she examined the Uchiha's body. From the last time, the lesser internal injuries were almost completely healed.

While she healed him, Itachi remained resting; sleeping. Briefly opening her eyes, the rosette girl gazed at him. And as she looked at him, one question came to her mind:

_Why? _

That was the question that had been mortifying her for as long as she could remember. It was like a thorn on her side that couldn't be pulled away, torturing her very soul and heart.

Even if she hated to admit it, Itachi was a handsome man. She could imagine him being the desire of every woman's heart in Konoha. He could've probably lived a good and happy life. A happy life with his brother…

At this point such a dream seemed foolish and impossible, in fact it was. But still, she couldn't help but to think about it. If he hadn't killed his family then everyone would've lived peaceful and happy life.

_Sasuke-kun wouldn't have suffered; he wouldn't have left. I wouldn't have suffered. And Naruto-kun…he…_

Even if it was a mere illusion, the pain she felt was real. And it was excruciating. Thinking about those "what-ifs" only opened the wound in her heart that she has slowly sewed but even so, it still wouldn't scar.

It would never scar.

The more she dwelled in those thoughts, the more constant she felt the drops of her incessant tears falling on her hands. Soon, she stopped the healing and succumbed to her sorrow.

Noticing that the flow of chakra through his body had abruptly ceased, Itachi woke up only to find a crying Sakura. He merely stared at her with his emotionless crimson eyes.

"Why?" She asked in an almost inaudible sobbing voice. "Why did you kill everyone?"

She had never wanted to ask him something as personal as that. But she could no longer bear the mortification. She had to know. After all that has happened to her and to everyone else; after all the suffering everyone had gone through. She _deserved_ to know.

Didn't she?

The Sharingan master remained silent for a few seconds in order to contemplate the woman in front of him. She looked shattered, in despair; as if she was hanging on to life by a mere thread; a whim. She looked pathetic. Was she really a shinobi? Or better asked, was she really the woman that his brother was infatuated with?

"To test my strength. That's why I killed them." He finally answered. But that answer wasn't satisfying. At least not to Sakura, for the moment she heard him say that, she looked at him with glaring eyes.

"Strength?! You expect me to believe that?!?!" She cried. He stood up and looked down at her, not taking fondly her tone of voice. She flinched in return.

"That doesn't concern you. I did what I had to do." Itachi added with an emotionless voice. That's what bothered her the most. The way he talked about such a tragedy. He always remained cool, calm, in apathy as if it wasn't even something that should affect him.

But it should. It _should_ affect him. It _had_ to affect him.

"How could you say something like that so casually? Don't you even know how much you've hurt us all?! I hate you! I _despise_ you! You're nothing but a damn cold bastard!" She exclaimed; her voice overwhelmed by the grudge she had against him and he could see that perfectly.

"Because of you...! Because of you Sasuke-kun suffered! Because of you he became lonely and sad! I tried so hard to save him but I never could!" Not even caring that she was talking to Uchiha Itachi, she began to punch him. But her fists were merely felt. They had no strength in them.

"It was all because of you! He left because of you! He left us; he left _me_. And…and Naruto-kun…because Sasuke-kun left he…he…" Her voice finally broke, making her unable to emit words, only painful weeps.

Itachi merely stood as he watched her slowly crumble and fall to the floor, all the while she kept her fists connected to him. This time however, she didn't even have any more strength to move them.

"…you hurt us all…" She added in such a low voice that it could barely be heard.

"You know nothing." Itachi said in an equally as low voice.

Sakura looked at him with her tear-filled eyes but he still maintained his stoic demeanor. _What did he say?_ She had heard something, but it had been too low for her to understand. Though knowing him, he probably had said it low with the intention to not be heard.

Realizing her miserable and outrageous position, she quickly recovered and stood up. After drying her remaining tears with the back of her hands, she looked at Itachi. However this time, her eyes had a faint glow of regret, anger, hatred but most of all sorrow. For a moment, they almost seemed lifeless.

"Excuse me, Itachi-_san_." Sakura coldly said with a hint of sarcasm and hastily left the room. Before, she would've been afraid of how Itachi would react to her leaving in such a manner, but this time she could've cared less.

Closing her door shut, she leaned against it. Her blood still boiled with hatred towards him. The more she stayed here, the more hatred she felt. It was starting to become venom that slowly ate her. She began to recall Itachi's expression. That was what had been carved in her mind. It wasn't what he had said, but the way he had said it. The way his eyes remained emotionless showing how cold blooded he truly was.

_How? How can he be like that?_

She couldn't fathom it. And yet, she knew why.

"_You….nothing…" _

She vaguely remembered the last thing he had said.

_What was he trying to say? _It had been so low a tone that it was hard to even make it out. But it wasn't like Itachi to say something low on purpose. He would usually say anything in front of her with that poker face of his.

"_You…nothing…"_

_I nothing what?_

"_You…ow…nothing…"_

_What was it?_

"_You…know…nothing."_

_That should be it. But what did he mean by that?_ She stood pensive trying to make out the meaning behind Itachi's ambiguous words. _Then again, I know all there is about the matter. He's the one that knows nothing. _

The day had been tiring enough. She had suspected it would've gone like that although she hadn't counted on having it been so emotionally exhausting. Nevertheless with Deidara gone and her at Itachi's mercy until God knows when, she knew it wasn't going to be an easy day. The thought amused her in a way; feeling so secure with Deidara. It was such an irony. Never in her wildest imagination would she have ever seen herself feeling protected with an Akatsuki member.

But it had happened.

Unable to contain herself, a few short giggles escaped her. One moment she was feeling sad and upset and the next, she was giggling. It was weird but Deidara had a sort of magic; the same magic that Naruto had. It was the magic of being able to make her smile and laugh even in the grimmest of situation; the magic of giving her warmth and security even in the coldest and darkest of moments.

The magic of making her happy.

Much to her dismay, her happy stream of thoughts were shattered as she heard Itachi storm in. Startled, she braced herself.

"Wha-what do you want now?" She asked but with a complaining tone. Couldn't he give her at least a few hours of peace?

"You left without permission." He merely answered as he approached her.

Each step Itachi took forward, Sakura would take it backwards. Where had her momentary streak of courage and strength fueled by her hatred left? Where had it gone? All she had to do was hate him, right? But she was. And now she was compelled with fear once more.

The Uchiha smirked at her. She never disappointed him. He already knew her pattern.

"Please just leave me alone." Sakura begged. "Please..." She no longer cared about her dignity. She couldn't take it anymore; she had reached her limit. Emotionally, this was too much for her.

Itachi remained unaffected at her pleads. It was as if she had been talking to a rock; a cold and hard rock. They both stopped as soon as Sakura no longer had were to run. She had been cornered at the wall on the opposite side of her room.

"Wh-why are you doing this t-to me?" Sakura began to stammer. "What did I ever do to you?" A knot formed on her throat.

Without saying a word still, Itachi leaned towards her and took a hold of one of her pink flocks in between his fingers as he breathed against her neck. The kunoichi's body stiffed right at the contact. It always made her have chills crawl all over her body as if it were countless spiders. It was horrible; that feeling. It was the feeling of being desired; a feeling of hunger.

A feeling of his lust.

She attempted to foolishly respond. Once more, Itachi had taken her voice box form her. He had left her mute at his presence. Taking her small face in his strong big hands, Itachi locked his crimson eyes on hers as he subtly trailed her body.

Dwelling in sudden fear, her emerald eyes widened. The more she started into his penetrating eyes, the more she felt like she was being exposed to him. As if he was slowly taking her clothes away; little by little until she was completely naked.

That was what his eyes portrayed.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She repeated that question again. Her voice breaking right in front of him as her emerald eyes shined with the tears that would soon well and fall.

Brusquely, he released her, but only for his lips to forcefully meet Sakura's. She gasped out, startled as she felt the strong yet warm kiss.

_What…?_

Emotions and thoughts rushed into her confused mind, making her unable to react to what was going on. She couldn't even comprehend what bizarre sensations she was feeling. But it was something she had never felt before; like something had awakened from a deep slumber.

_What's happening…?_

Itachi's tongue suddenly forced an entrance into her mouth, making Sakura gasp and her eyes widen in shock. She felt his muscle entering her crevice, swirling inside of her; tasting every inch and corner of her mouth. His hand playing with her hair; rosette flocks flowing through his fingers.

Her mind drew blank as she felt him savoring her but a sudden fear compelled her as well. Instead of struggling to break free, she did nothing even if she could have.

_What's going on? Why can't I move?!?! Why am I…?_

Her skin pressed against his, feeling his increasing body heat. And what was worse was that she too felt her body steadily heat up as well. She wanted to get away, but felt trapped; mesmerized by the taste of Itachi's mouth.

Slowly he pulled away and withdrew a few inches from her. Sakura's breathing had already become heavy as if she had run a marathon. She felt his breath against her cheek. But she didn't stiffened this time for she was in too much of a shock to even react.

Itachi finally spoke, his voice deep, smooth yet hoarse. "I don't hate you." He said; his breath tickling Sakura's ear. So close to it that in fact, the tip of his lips had slightly grazed her earlobe.

Then, he withdrew completely and left the room without looking back. Even after the door had clicked when being closed, Sakura continued to stare into space with a disoriented look. She touched her lips which still tingled and still had the taste of Itachi's kiss.

Although it had been a forceful kiss, it had also been gentle in a strange way. She had seen the lust in his eyes, but she didn't feel it in the kiss. It didn't have desire in it. It didn't even offer kindness or protection from his part. Instead she felt it overflow with a need for assurance.

An assurance of what, she didn't know. Her mind was in a fog at the moment. She couldn't differentiate anyone from anything. Too much was going on in her mind. She felt like she was been engulfed in countless emotions, thoughts and sensations.

Her hand began to tremble.

_No…no…_

None of this was right. It didn't feel right.

_No…_

She felt sick, disgusted. She slowly fell down to the floor as she hugged herself, in an attempt of self-comfort. _No…no, no, no! Don't do this to me…_ She felt like she was been absorb in an abyss of guilt and confusion. _No…please…_

She curled up in a tight ball as if she was self protecting what little she had left of her dignity. But did she have anything left? How could her body dare to betray her in such a way? How could it have just stayed there and accepted Itachi's lips to touch her own?

How could it? How could _she_?

She even felt as her body wasn't hers. Her real body wouldn't have done something as repulsive as this. Her real body only reacted to Sasuke-kun; only to him. Not to his murderous brother.

But another figure came into her mind: Deidara.

How could she have respond to him? _No…I can't… _Tears entered her eyes.

She had betrayed Sasuke.

And she also felt like she had betrayed Deidara. She felt dirty, ashamed.

And it wasn't just because Itachi had kissed her…

…

…

…

…it was because even if she could have done something, she knew she wouldn't have done anything.

She could lie to herself but the truth was in her face. And she could feel it. Even now, despite her self-loathing, her body still felt the sensation of having Itachi's body so close to her own skin; her lips still savored the taste of his.

That was what sickened her the most. She felt unclean, polluted.

She wanted to think it had been someone else…

…but it wasn't.

Uchiha Itachi had just kissed her and she had done nothing about it. What was worse, she didn't regret it.

Suddenly, in the amidst of all the shame and self-hatred, a thought entered her mind. It had been the only thing he had said; something simple, with probably no significance to others. But to her, it made her softly grin even as her tears still cascaded through her eyes.

It made her realize that, despite it all, perhaps, deep inside, he wasn't as evil as she had thought; that maybe he wasn't as cold-hearted as she had constantly accused him to be. It made her re-think everything she believed in and knew.

Although his eyes had shown no sign of emotion, his words had been gentle enough. They weren't firm or dry. Instead, they had been calm and she'd dare say even warm. Even so, it was something that she wanted to see again no matter how outrageous or dangerous it could be. It had been something sweet among the bitterness…

…_He doesn't hate me…_

* * *

**A/N: Things are really heating up, ne? I hope this has compensated for the long wait. And I'm not forgetting about Deidara either. The tension between the three will keep increasing. Let's just say this is the beginning of the storm that will come soon. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded. I started it but I'm having trouble writting it. I really want it to be good for you all. But I promise this that once I'm done with Redemption which will be soon hopefully, I'll fully dedicate myself to Genesis. I appreciate your patience!**

**Please Read & Review!**


End file.
